The Chance
by Nigelcat1
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is over and Harry is in more trouble than usual. He overhears Dumbledore's latest scheme to torture him and knows NO ONE will save him. In desperation he prays to anybody who will listen and an higher order did. However he doesn't know which power answered his prayer. Will he be in worst trouble than before? Bashing of Dumbles/Weasleys and others.
1. Chapter 1 - Overheard

THE CHANCE

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings. 6/10/14

Chapter 1 - Overheard

Harry Potter had been sedated after his most superficial wounds had been treated. The scratches, the bruises and the cuts which he had received in the maze and at the graveyard had been tended to but as usual nothing would be done for the shock and grief he had seen that night as nothing ever was. However, despite the potion he had been given to make him sleep and be oblivious to everything was not working. He was too tense and keyed up to sleep and, as he admitted, he was afraid what his dreams would be. He had seen a fellow student casually murdered, been an unwilling participant in the resurrection of Voldemort, been forced into a ridiculous duel and had only by the "sheer dumb luck" that McGonagall said he had, had managed to escape.

He had brought Cedric's body back, told those present about Voldemort's return, was grabbed by the fake Moody and taken away and had been save from death "in the nick of time" by Dumbledore. Things were a bit (alright a lot) confusing after that and all he remembered was somehow ending up in the Infirmary and being treated by Madame Pomfrey. The medi-witched had then been ordered to leave by Dumbledore.

Harry was semi-conscious but if someone was looking at him they would think he was totally unconscious. It was then he heard another voice, that of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. It sounded like he and Dumbledore were having a conversation.

"Are you certain this will work?" Fudge asked Dumbledore.

"Of course it will. I have planned long and hard for this moment and now that it is here everything will quickly fall into place," said the voice of Dumbledore.

"But I still don't understand how my saying He-Who-Must-Be-Named isn't back will help us to finally defeat him. Won't that give him time to build up his forces and if I do what you are asking but further cutting the funds of the DMLE, well won't that also help him? We'll be totally unprepared while he'll be…."

"Cornelius my dear boy I assure you that I know what I am doing."

"But I just feel so uncomfortable with it all," the Minister replied. "Shouldn't we let Amelia Bones know about the trap you are setting? I still think that I will come out looking like a fool if I do all that you are asking of me" he whined.

Dumbledore's reply was the audible sigh Harry heard before Dumbledore shouted "Imperius" and Fudge stopped talking to listen to what Dumbledore was ordering him to do.

Harry still could hear everything but he was in that state where although he could hear and understand, he couldn't move. He knew he was conscious but wished he wasn't when he heard what Dumbledore was saying. After Fudge left Dumbledore then turned to the sleeping boy. "Time for the usual _my dear boy_ " he said giving a slight chuckle.

"One spell for you to feel totally guilty for causing Cedric Diggory's death. That will teach you for being a good sportsman. Never mind it was Wormtail who killed Cedric on Tom's orders, you are the one who really killed him and you will never forgive yourself for it. You will have nightmares all summer long and even beyond the summer. That will give Vernon reason to beat you and punish you for waking up 'normal, decent, hardworking people' as your sadist uncle always tells you."

Harry could hear Dumbledore swishing his wand about and mumbling a few words. He also felt it when the spell hit him. It nearly caused him to wake up. Then Dumbledore started chanting yet another spell to stop Harry from committing suicide due to the crushing guilt he would be feeling.

"Now off you go to your 'loving' relatives in a few short days. Granger will nag you to death from now until you get off the Hogwarts Express to 'tell me what you are feeling' and in the end she will only advise you to tell a teacher specially Minerva, who won't do a damn thing as usual, or me, who…." He stopped talking and merely chuckled before resuming his one-sided conversation.

"I will be extremely busy this summer seeing to this and that and putting the final touches on my plans. I will order no one to write you this summer saying it would be too dangerous to do so. And it would – be dangerous for my plans not you – as you might feel you actually had friends and people who cared about you. But you don't and never will." He chuckled some more and Harry heard him leaving the room.

Harry Potter was not a stupid person. He was very intelligent and had developed street smarts to survive his life with the Dursleys. He had never been reckless until he arrived at Hogwarts and did things he would never have dared to do before. It was if all his well-honed instincts had flown out of the window. When he did try to control the temper which he had also mysteriously developed and stay out of trouble, Ron Weasley was always there to egg him on and Harry was the one who usually got in trouble not Ron. He had known since first year that Ron did it purposely.

Harry knew a lot of things and before the end of his first year he knew he was probably being spelled but there was nothing he could do about it. His life, his friends, actions and everything was being controlled and there was no one to help him or give him comfort or advice. Neville had tried but the Weasley Twins, Ron or Hermione would appear out of nowhere and interrupt even the most harmless of conversations.

Still Neville had managed to tell him some things during the middle of the night in the boys' bathroom the few times they had both been awake and had to pee. But those times were few and far between until fourth year when Ron had temporarily abandoned him but then he was back with a fury and Neville was "officially pushed aside" and things continued like they always did.

Ron had his "duties" as did Hermione. Her's were similar only in keeping Harry isolated from making friends other than Ron and Hermione. The Twins loomed about and made an appearance when it suited their needs. Ginny was faking embarrassment although he was informed that she had had a crush on "the Boy-Who-Lived" as Ron called him ever since she was a very young child. This year he had noticed her getting bolder as if she was preparing herself to become the fourth member in the Golden Trio. Did that mean in fifth year they would have to change their name to the Golden Quartet? He certainly hoped not but as his life was not his own to live there wasn't anything he could do about it.

However, now he had proof that Dumbledore truly used, abused and probably hated him but there was nothing he could do about it – or was there?


	2. Chapter 2 - I Wish You Were Dead

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – I Wish You Were Dead

It was the leaving feast and Dumbledore was giving his usual words of wisdom to the departing students. However, they were also having a bit of a memorial for Cedric Diggory and Dumbledore was issuing a warning. It served to prolong Harry's agony as well as Dumbledore's latest agenda. Harry wanted to eat and try to get a "good night's sleep" before he went back to the hell on Privet Drive, but the nightmares had already begun and he just witnessed Cedric's death over and over again.

His roommates knew and after the second night Ron had made the Twins put a silencing charm around Harry's bed so he wouldn't deprive Ron of his much needed sleep. Seamus and to some extent, Dean, had been in agreement and as usual Neville said nothing. Harry had tried to get a dreamless sleep potion off of Pomfrey but she had only been able to give him a two dose vial "due to regulations" or rather Dumbledore's orders. "A true Gryffindor doesn't need such things," she had spat out to Harry and it was evident she wasn't in favor of denying him the help he really needed. She knew the boy would need any help he could get but she wasn't even supposed to give him this but she had.

Harry had thanked her and was going to save them for when he got "home" but as he was packing before going to the leaving feast, he noticed that the vials were missing. He snuck a glance at Ron and saw the small smile meaning Ron had taken his one chance of some relief whether on orders of Dumbledore or for his own mean spiritedness. It was probably a combination of both and it had succeeded.

As he listened to Dumbledore drone on and on as well as having to hear Ron whine that at least they could have served the food first so he could eat, Harry wanted it to end – everything to just end. No doubt that was due to the guilt spell which had already over-powered him and further debilitated and sapped his energy. But then the anti-suicide spell kicked in and the thought subsided but never entirely left his mind.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, keeping his face a blank mask. How he hated that old %*#%&#^&# and wished he would die. But if "wishes were horses then beggars would ride" like the old Muggle saying went, and he thought he wouldn't be allowed on the horse or it would throw him off. However, he still wished Dumbledore would die if only so his latest schemes wouldn't hurt anybody else.

The abuse had already started as the Ministry had issued an official statement saying that You-Know-Who wasn't back as he was dead and it was only being said so that an attention-seeking "cheater" could get more attention or it was the excuse he used after HE, HARRY POTTER had killed Cedric Diggory either by accident or design. The verdict was still out on that one but the damage was already done and would not be corrected.

Most of Hufflepuff was blaming him for Cedric's death as were at least half of Ravenclaw and ALL OF SLYTHERIN. Gryffindor said nothing either way although the Twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione "supported and believed" Harry but didn't go out of their way to defend him.

He was being totally crucified in the press and despite knowing Harry was innocent, the teachers were still acting like they had all year.

The only thing Harry was positive of was that next year would be even worse than this one. Hopefully he wouldn't survive but with his "luck" and Dumbledore's manipulations he would live if only to be tortured as much, or maybe more, than was humanly possible.

Harry kept looking and listening to Dumbledore as he rattled on. Ron still complained and Hermione listened to what her hero was saying, a look of adoration on her face.

"God, or Goddess or Gods or any special powerful entity that may exist," prayed Harry hopelessly, "Please shut him up preferably for good."

Harry knew no one was listening or would grant his prayer even if something was out there with the power to do so. Damn that was the "worthlessness" charm kicking in along with the guilt charm but if only, just this once…."

And then it happened! Albus Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence, got a strange look on his face and then without warning, keeled over into the large bowl of mashed potatoes sitting in front of him. There was a moment when everybody froze before snapping into action.

Wands were whipped out, spells and charms were cast, Poppy Pomfrey ran to his aid and a few shouts of "Give him CPR" were heard from Muggleborns no doubt and most especially Hermione Granger who, not liking how things looked to be going, jumped out of her seat and ran to perform that procedure on her beloved Headmaster and idol.

She was prevented from doing so by Professor Vector who held the girl off despite Hermione shouting "But I can save him, I know I can." But no one could. According to Pomfrey, Flitwick and Snape who had done their best and then later the same verdict given by the healers called in from St. Mungo's, Albus Dumbledore had been dead when he hit the mashed potatoes.

"It was just one of those things," the Head of Healing of St. Mungo's had announced at a press conference. His age, many duties, the hosting of the Triwizard Tournament and the "mystery" concerning Cedric Diggory's death had caused his premature demise. The man had been well over 100 years of age (his exact age was never agreed upon and he refused to tell or let others reveal it) so in the end the cause of death was listed as old age and too much stress.

And that was the beginning of everything going wrong all at once. Hogwarts was in a panic, Fudge was going crazy, the press was screaming out murder (probably done by Harry Potter) and the school would not be dismissing the students until further notice. An investigation had to be done and then a funeral would be held and the finest one possible as many demanded for such a great wizard and hero.

Harry Potter was the first person to be questioned, dosed with Veritaserum and to have his wand checked. He passed with flying colors much to the regret of many people but since Amelia Bones was overseeing the questioning, there could be no tampering.

Ever since Harry had learned about Veritaserum he had been thinking about how to be dosed and "beat the rap" as once he had read that lie detectors could be fooled if the person acted a certain way. Mercifully they had phrased the questions in such a way as Harry did succeed in beating the system, but he was lucky that no one had thought to ask him "Did you want Dumbledore dead" as they had many others, mostly Slytherins, _**as everybody knew**_ (even Fudge) that _Harry Potter was "Dumbledore's dear boy" and Harry loved the caring, mentoring old wizard who had practically raised him and saw to his upbringing and education._

Between the investigation and the funeral the school term was extended ten days. A fine tomb was built on the grounds of Hogwarts for the dearly loved wizard, breaking not only the official rules of the school but tradition. Not even the Founders were buried on school grounds nor had any Headmaster/mistress been given that great honor. But Dumbledore was the exception since he was the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" as well as many other things. Harry could have told them a few of those _many other things_ but no one would have believed him and would have been shocked at what Harry told them.

Eventually everybody went home. A very angry Vernon picked up Harry and after they were far enough away from the onlookers Vernon grabbed Harry by his throat and asked menacingly "If the old freak is dead, who is going to pay for your keep?"

Despite what they had always told him, Harry had known that the Dursleys had been receiving money from the Muggle government for his care. He also knew that Dumbledore was sending the Dursleys money every month for Harry's "care and upbringing" as Vernon would come down very early on the first of the month to get the envelope left on their kitchen table. He knew this because on the days when he was awake he could hear Vernon ripping open an envelope, taking something out of it and counting it out loud. They were receiving £1,000 a month "tax-free" to raise Harry in the manner which Dumbledore wanted him raised.

Harry would usually see an envelope made from a strange, heavy paper in the trash on the first of each month. Once he went to Hogwarts he knew it was parchment, ergo it had to be from Dumbledore. His theory was confirmed as on occasion he would hear the sound of flashing and then the dropping of the envelope on the table. It was the sound Fawkes made and once he had risked whispering out of his cupboard "Hello Big Birdie" and the great bird squawked back and sang a short, sweet cheering song for the boy.

Today was July 1st and since no one had seen Fawkes since Dumbledore's death, apparently there was no one to take the money to Vernon. Had Dumbledore even made arrangements for the payments for Harry's upkeep to be paid if something happened to him? Would Vernon let him live with them or would – he hoped, he hoped, he hoped – would Sirius finally be allowed to give Harry a home?

Unfortunately, since Harry wasn't supposed to know anything about the money all he could reply was "But I earn my keep by doing chores, don't I?" Vernon's reply was to slap the boy hard and loudly across the face before hissing out, "That's not enough and you know it you miserable, worthless freak." Then remembering they were in public and a few people passing by witnessed the slap, Vernon whispered, "Are we going to be getting money for you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Harry told him.

Vernon stared at him for a moment before snapping him again "No money, no home" and then he punched the poor boy in his stomach and saw him drop to the ground. He then quickly made his way away from the boy before someone would stop him. However, as usual, although people witnessed it, no one came to help the boy or ask if he was alright.

Since he was used to pain and beatings, Harry quickly recovered and made his way back into the station. He had released Hedwig from her cage so he had her empty cage and trunk to carry around. He had to decide what to do. He could summon the Knight's Bus and go someplace, probably Diagon Alley as he really didn't want to go to the Burrow and the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur had attended the funeral and Molly was almost hysterical in her grief.

He wondered not for the first time if Dumbles had been subsidizing the Weasleys and the education of their brood. If the Dursleys weren't getting money for Harry would the Weasleys have to go back on the charity fund? A "little bird" had told Harry that the Weasleys were being "helped" by Dumbledore but he was gone now so would McGonagall or whoever succeeded as the Head continue with the help?

Thinking hard, Harry made a decision. He got his trunk and dragged it off to a secluded spot and whispered softly "Dobby" and within seconds the elf popped into view. Fortunately he was disillusioned so none of the Muggles noticed him.

"Dobby, my relatives kicked me out before I even got there. I don't want to go to the Weasleys or Diagon Alley so can you take me someplace where I can live for the summer and not be "bothered" or controlled."

Harry didn't find out until the summer after his second year but once he had freed Dobby from the Malfoys, the sneaky elf had secretly bonded with him. It was good to have your own house elf and for once Harry had gotten to eat during the summer until he fled to Diagon Alley before third year and was taken to the Weasleys before the fourth.

"Dobby knows the perfect place for the great Harry Potter to live for the summer – the place where Harry Potter hides from old coot, the Weasels and Grangy."

"But won't I be noticed there? You told me that Hogwarts keeps a very close eye on expenses during the summer and the amount of food is carefully watched."

"That is true but Dobby took the liberty of saving many leftovers from the big funeral feast and putting them in stasis in the great Lady's Room of Help. The rest Dobby can buy like he did other times. Since Harry Potter is free from bad magic of old coot, he can rest, eat well and start to take potions to heal from the bad things done to him."

During third year Dobby had snuck into Hogwarts and looked around. One of his cousins, Doodles, worked there and helped Dobby but warned that "Youse mustn't let Headmaster find out or weese both in much trouble." Doodles was an official house elf of Hufflepuff as Dobby's mother had been before she had been sold to the Malfoys when "the School" (or rather Dumbledore) had needed extra funds for something not quite in the Hogwarts budget. Although it was a rule established by the Founders that no house elf born into Hogwarts was to be sold, a little thing like that never stopped Dumbledore and he used it to get rid of certain elves he thought were not so loyal to HIM!

The "Room of Help" of the "Lady" had once been the private quarters of Helga Hufflepuff. All of the Founders had their own "special place" and Helga was no exception. Rowena had her secret library which only one of her descendants could open and no one else could enter without the _un-coerced permission of a descendant_. Slytherin had his Chamber of Secrets and you couldn't enter unless you spoke parsel tongue or were brought in by an un-coerced speaker who "meant no harm to you or any Slytherin." Godric had had his "House of Fun" where he invented and tried out his pranks. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, it had been destroyed in the early eleventh century when a prank had gone seriously wrong. It hadn't even been mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_. One of the less used great towers had been built in its place.

Since Helga "took the rest" before she died she had tasked her personal Hufflepuff elves with the sacred duty to open the suite of rooms to students who needed help, to heal and were being bullied or were in fear of their life. It was a sacred trust and not only was it not in _Hogwarts, A History_ , no Headmaster/mistress since Helga's death knew about it. It had been a refugee for centuries with the only requirement was to not tell about its existence to anybody. You could ask the elves to reveal its existence but the elves were the judges as to who was given refuge.

That was how Harry had met Luna Lovegood. He had unofficially met her when she was brought into the Infirmary for treatment after being "pranked" by some of her housemates. Harry had been watching over Hermione who had been petrified. Since Harry was not allowed to have any friends not approved by Dumbledore, they stayed secret acquaintances until one night when Harry went to hide in the room Luna was already there.

Their friendship grew in third year and last year Luna had been invaluable to Harry, especially when Ron wasn't speaking to him. Dobby or Doodles would get a message to the two when necessary. Luna was a year behind Harry but she was already a powerful witch when she arrived at Hogwarts. She had lost her Mother in a potions accident when she was nine. Her Mother had taught her daughter much magic and Luna had even been gifted with a wand of her own when she was eight because she was a true prodigy and Selene Lovegood had told her daughter that she sensed she would not live to see Luna off to Hogwarts because, "Evil forces disguised as Light are controlling the world." Of course she had to buy a wand from Ollivander's to attend Hogwarts so she had two wands and used them for different things.

She kept her original wand in the "Sanctuary" because her housemates stole her possessions. Sometimes she got them back, sometimes she didn't and sometimes she did but not until the end of the year. Doodles tried to help but sadly told Luna most of her belongings were spelled to constantly disappear and even Professor Flitwick couldn't do anything about it because of Dumbledore.

During third year Luna found some "unexplained" charms, spells, curses, hexes and potions on Harry. She tried to remove a few but said "You will probably be checked so I can't really take them off." Then Doodles had done a bit of investigating and found out that there were trinkets in Dumbledore's office which monitored every aspect of Harry Potter's life and if one was removed, he would know.

After the funeral and just before Harry left Hogwarts Dobby informed Harry that somehow all of the twirling trinkets had been destroyed and "now Harry Potter can be healed" but Luna hadn't had the time or Harry the privacy to have it done.

So the plan was to take Harry to Sanctuary and then to fetch Luna to remove the no-nos. As Harry finished settling in Dobby popped back with Luna who checked him over and happily announced "Many of them were destroyed when Dumbles died. I can remove the rest but I think it would just be better if you threw out all of your clothes, your trunk and got new glasses as all of them were heavily spelled.

So he did and Dobby, as his elf, went to Gringotts to get a large amount of cash out of Harry's vault so he could do some shopping. It was then that things really got interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Interesting Summer

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – An Interesting Summer

"What do you mean I am filthy rich?" Harry asked when the very excitable Dobby returned not only with a bottomless bag but a request for Harry to come into Gringotts to see someone named Ragnok.

"I did mention to you that you had many vaults and people always sent you gifts," Luna said.

"Yeah but why didn't Dumbdumb tell me?" Harry had asked until he received knowing looks from both Luna and Dobby. "Oh, because he was Dumbledore and I was me."

"Correct."

"Ragnok is the Head of Gringotts Britain," Luna told him. "If he wants to see you that means either something good or bad but probably both. I would advise to get a secret, after hours appointment with him because I bet the bank is being watched like a hawk by certain parties. See if you can get a portkey directly to his office or a conference room – just to be safe."

It was July 2nd and when some of those "certain parties" had gone to the Dursleys that night to "claim Harry" and had been furious that the boy wasn't there. Doodles popped in to tell that the elves were gossiping that a big fight was starting over the custody of Harry Potter. Doodles didn't know the details but he would guess that many people wanted Harry if only for his money and fame.

"Daddy told me that after your parents were killed, Dumbledore said he was your magical guardian and arranged it so that no one could find you. He said there was no Will left by your parents but the Goblins said there was but he had taken it. He still denied it even after having it sealed as Head of the Wizengamot. Anyway, many people didn't believe him and claims were made demanding that you be given to them to raise. I'll have to look it up but if memory serves me, Daddy said that the Malfoys and a few other Death Eater families were making claims."

"To hand me over to Voldie when he came back or to get all of this money I didn't know I had?"

"Probably both," was the reply. "Dumbledore did and probably still had ALL your mail sent directly to him for your 'protection' which is why you have never received any except for your Hogwarts letters and from Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore that one time. Somehow it must still be in effect since you haven't even got hate mail since Dumbledore died."

Harry was having a bad feeling upon hearing this. "What if this Ragnok guy wants me to come into the bank so he can sell me to the highest bidder?"

"I believe he is very trustworthy but I'll ask Daddy what he thinks. Until then now that Dobby has gotten you money why don't you do a bit of shopping? I suggest that Dobby puts a glamour on you and takes you to Fairy Lane. It's in Dublin and far enough away from Diagon Alley and Britain that you won't be recognized and you really need new glasses and some decent clothes if you are to meet Ragnok."

So while Luna went off to chat with her Father, Harry and Dobby slowly but surely elf apparated over to Ireland to shop. The optometrist was the first stop. Harry was wearing some clothes Dobby had found lying around at Hogwarts and Dobby had glamoured Harry so he wouldn't be recognized. He just pretended he had broken his glasses beyond repair and probably needed a new prescription anyway. He got thoroughly examined and bought a new, stylish pair totally unlike the ones he had worn "just like the glasses his Father favored" as well as a pair of self-sustaining contact lenses which would turn his "eyes a different color. To be safe he also got a clear pair of lenses to use for his day-to-day wear and use the color changing one for when he needed to wear a disguise. While they were being prepared, they went clothes shopping.

Dobby had gone so far as to disguise himself. He was still a house elf but now looked like an old house elf the Malfoys used to own. Somehow the elf's picture had been accidentally taken as it stood behind his master waiting to serve him and it had always intrigued Dobby that he got to see an elf that had lived in the last century. Nobody would recognize him or his "young master" as they shopped.

While Harry tried on clothes Dobby bought a light weight, expandable trunk with three compartments. Harry had always wanted one of those but Ron was too jealous when Harry had asked Mrs. Weasley if he could get a light weight trunk. She had firmly told him it was a waste of money and that had been the end of that dream. Harry didn't get too many clothes just enough to have changes because hopefully with the curses off of him he might even grow an inch or two. Besides he was afraid to spend too much money not only because it might draw attention to him but he didn't know if he really was as filthy rich as this Ragnok was implying.

Harry had a light lunch (Dobby found his own food as no self-respecting house elf would be seen eating in public), picked up his new eyewear and then bought a few books. He had never been allowed to buy anything extra due to the Weasleys and Ron "teasing" him and it was Hermione's opinion that if he wanted or needed to know something he should just ask her and she would tell him "because _she knew_ _he didn't like to read_ " and she wanted to protect him from reading books he shouldn't since he wasn't a proper judge of anything.

So for the first time in his life, he got to choose and buy books. Maybe this year without Dumbledore he would actually be able to learn something. He did buy some books on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as the way Hermione talked about how wonderful Runes were it had spiked his interest. He had originally wanted to take Ancient Runes but Ron had 'convinced' him into taking Divination and he had always regretted it. Luna had wanted to teach him the basics but they had never had the time, but this summer he would.

Yes, there would be no Dursleys, no starvation, no unending, backbreaking chores to do, no sleepless nights and no nagging. All he had to worry about now was Voldemort looking for him, herds of Death Eaters helping, the Ministry and news media persecuting him and whether he would finally get to lead a life of his own or be arrested for murdering Cedric Diggory.

Yes, it was looking to be a wonderful summer for Harry Potter but hell on earth for everybody else.

With Dumbledore's death the Imperius on Cornelius Fudge had broken much to his utter shock and horror. Before the death the "damage" had already started and couldn't be stopped without Fudge looking like a fool. As usual no one knew where Harry Potter spent the summers but with Dumbledore now dead, the guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived and last heir of an Ancient and Noble and RICH House (or more it was rumored) was up for grabs.

Lucius and many others had been offering bribes for Fudge's help to "give the poor boy a good home" and if he had taken them all he could have left the country and retired in comfort. He took a few but gave them the bad news that "it was in the hands of the Goblins and the courts" and then kept a low profile by going on vacation.

Harry had never heard of the Order of the Phoenix but Dumbledore had made arrangements to reactivate it before the third task as "he had a bad feeling" he had told his minions and the resurrection of Voldemort had _proved he was right_. He had lured Sirius Black and all of his wonderful money back to Britain and had talked the man into letting the Order use his ancestral home as their Headquarters. Arrangements had been made with Molly to be the housekeeper in more ways than one. This meant that she would run the household and "keep" Harry away from his godfather as much as possible so that Sirius wouldn't tell him things he needed to know.

The day he had died and before he went to preside over the leaving feast, Dumbledore had gotten Sirius back into his clutches, made him take an extra oath or two regarding Harry and most importantly had limited his future conversations with Harry only to tell him about James, the Marauders and all about those "hilarious pranks' they had played and how they had been such players and well loved, etc. Because Sirius was already under many oaths to Dumbledore having been an original Order member, despite Dumbledore's death, Sirius still "had his orders" and would be forced to obey the old coot's last commands.

Several order members had been sent to the Dursleys to retrieve Harry so that the Ministry couldn't get him. Molly would have gladly whisked him off to the Burrow but the Weasleys were under careful watch being on the "most likely to list" of people who would claim the heir for their own ends and that was why they had to wait until the Order got the boy.

However, she was confident that once she had almost complete control over the boy, the loyalty and love potions directed solely to the Weasleys would start and the boy would be theirs. She might even be able to marry him off to Ginny _before the school term started_ despite their ages if she worked things right. After that she thought no one would be able to get him and his wealth, position and power would be her's. Once he got her Ginny pregnant (using fertility potions) then Voldemort could have him as Molly would be the grandmother of the new "last of the Potters" and have complete control over that child.

Now that Dumbledore was gone, no one could stop her. Nobody would suspect her of doing what she planned and it would be too late after the wedding and impregnation. She was having Percy look into the legal aspects of things but he had been very confident that her plan was "doable" and they could get away with it. But it had to be done before another guardian was appointed.

Dumbledore and she had made marriage contract which would see Harry married to her Ginny before his seventeenth birthday. As soon as Dumbledore was proclaimed dead, she had run to Gringotts waving the damn thing in their faces to use it to stake her claim to the guardianship of Harry Potter as his future in-laws. She was told that it was a law in the Potter Clan for no marriage contracts to be made due to something which had almost happened to a young heir.

"But Dumbledore has made this contract and surely his word is more important that some stupid thing some dead Potter created."

"No it isn't. He was never legally Harry Potter's guardian and since no Potter heir can be entered into such a contract, this thing is not worth the parchment it is printed on and is null and void," the Goblin had told her.

Naturally a little thing like laws never stopped Molly and a fight broke out but soon ended when she was thrown out of the bank. Therefore the potions and a quick marriage was the only answer. Now all she had to do was to get her hands on him.

But she would have to queue up with the rest of the people out to "give the poor orphan boy a good home" and the one most determined to be the "winner" in the "Great Potter Grab" as the press was calling it was the great snake himself, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort had felt "something" during the "incident" at the cemetery. Then Nagini had given the boy a sniff and wandered over to tell her master what she smelled and sensed. However, Voldemort had been busy calling his wayward followers to him, then dueling and trying to kill the boy. Due to their wands acting so very strange the boy had managed to escape and tell the world that he had returned. Then Dumbledore got into the act, took over, made a deal with Fudge and the rest was today's news and current scandal.

Then Tom Riddle's fondest wish had come true – Dumbledore had dropped dead. It was true, certified by the Ministry, St. Mungo's and the Goblins. In the privacy of his room Lord Voldemort had done a silly little happy dance, something he hadn't had cause to do in years. It was then that Nagini finally got his attention and made her report.

"The boy smells like you and me. Even your wands have a whiff of sameness. Didn't I tell you before your first death that I sensed something strange with your wand? But you were too far gone to listen to your pretty snake girl and ignored me."

So he took his familiar's advice and did a few investigations. It seemed that both his wand and the boy's had one thing in common: the cores were phoenix feather from the same phoenix and one guess who owned the phoenix who donated the two feathers.

Somehow the boy spoke parseltongue. For the last century or two the only people in Britain and most of Europe who spoke the special language of the snake were members of Voldemort's blood family. The Potters definitely weren't related to him (thank the Powers) and Lily Evans had been a Mudblood hadn't she? However, Voldemort knew what most of his followers refused to believe, namely that Muggleborns were probably descendants of Squibs. He would have to check the dead witch's heritage and there was one way of doing it without using Potter.

Voldemort sent two of his most faithful and _trustworthy_ followers to get Evans' sister. "Don't hurt the bitch or her son as they are Potter's blood relatives and I might have need of them. Just get her and don't torture her. I want her in good condition."

So the two set off and followed Petunia when she went shopping. After making sure she was Potter's Aunt, they brought the now hysterical woman into the presence of their Lord. Narcissa Malfoy had a fit because here was a filthy MUGGLE dirtying up her home. The dungeons of Malfoy Manor had long "entertained" the filth but here was one in the ballroom which the Dark Lord was using as a throne and general meeting room.

Lucius was currently away doing an errand for their Lord. It seems that Voldemort found out about a certain item he had entrusted to Lucius for safekeeping and which had managed to get itself destroyed by Harry Potter. It had also lost them one of their house elves, the one Lucius so loved to torture and abuse. The Dark Lord's wrath had been frightening and Lucius and Narcissa nearly lost their lives. The only thing that had saved them was the Dark Lord needed things from Lucius and her husband had been "fined" for his carelessness.

Snape was also off doing "things" in his capacity of spy. Dumbledore was dead but Snape was still under oath to the Order of the Phoenix. At the moment there was fighting over who would replace Dumbledore as leader and from what Severus had gleefully reported, it would probably tear the Order apart. Snape was the official Potioneer for the cause but in his absence Voldemort had another follower brew a few special potions for him, one of which he would be using on the Muggle.

It was a heritage potion because apparently Voldemort wanted to know something about Lily Evans. Blood was drawn from the woman, mixed in a vial, a spell was muttered by the Dark Lord himself and then the contents of the vial was poured over a specially treated parchment.

The parchment was lying flat on one of the exquisite occasional tables which the deranged Muggle had the nerve to compliment Narcissa on the possession. She knew the woman was definitely not brave so either she had to be completely insane or didn't really know the danger she was in. Maybe she did but was trying to keep calm by chatting up her "hostess" or some stupid Muggle thing.

It would take five minutes for the results to take form. This potion traced back three generations so the Muggle's great grandparents would be shown and any children that she or her sister gave birth to. Letters and arrow lines stared forming and when done the Dark Lord picked up the parchment and read.

All eyes were on his face and the reactions when he read the results were well worth the wait – probably if you had a death wish. His pure white complexion somehow managed to get whiter, then his eyes bulged out a bit and he actually started to shake as he read and processed the information. Suddenly he did something very un-Dark Lord-like. He yelled out – *#%#%^#& &*#*$$$B* #*#( ( ( *! before starting to jump up and down in a very undignified manner. He started screaming something out in parseltongue and then Petunia saw the biggest, meanest looking snake she had ever seen at a zoo or on the nature shows on the telly come quickly slithering out of nowhere and going up to the insane freak and having a conversation with him.

Everybody was frozen to the spot fearing what the Dark Lord had found out. It was Petunia who had nothing to lose and didn't know exactly how much she could lose who had innocently asked, "Is something wrong?"

The Dark Lord looked at her, glared a bit and then replied nicely – for him at least – "Why yes Petunia something is wrong. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Well…I guess if it would help, then yes and I'd wager my housekeeping money for the week that it's Harry's fault isn't it?"

"Yes and no. It's his fault because he was born, but not his fault because it wasn't his idea to be born but what the hell let's blame him anyway as everybody else usually does thanks to Dumbleshit. Avery pay Petunia her housekeeping money."

"Oooh thank you," she innocently replied. "Vernon gives me £350 a week to buy food, petrol for my car and _his liquid refreshment_. I get more when Dudders is home from Smeltings – that his school you know. Poor Dudders never gets enough to eat when he's at school so we have to build him up when he comes home."

Everybody just stared at the crazy Muggle and even Voldemort and Nagini were looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Mercifully the moment soon passed and Voldemort calmed down enough to start giving orders. Narcissa was to put Petunia up in a guest room – one in an actual guest wing and not in 'the basement.' An elf was to be assigned to see to her needs and Avery was sent out to go acquire £350. Also no one was to tell anybody about what had happened in this room unless they wanted to be used as target practice for the new recruits.

Then Voldemort and Nagini went off to somewhere leaving a bewildered Petunia, a horrified Narcissa and seven very confused Death Eaters with their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 - Filty Rich

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Filthy Rich

Sure enough Harry was filthy rich. He was also emancipated as soon as he had been forced to participate in the Tournament. For some reason nobody had bothered telling him probably because then he could claim all SEVEN Lordships he was heir to as well as having total control over his life. He didn't need a guardian and certain members of the Ministry of Magic knew that just as much as Dumbledore, the Weasleys and several other persons of interest.

Ragnok told Harry that many, many people had been trying to contact him especially Gringotts but Dumbledore had moved heaven and earth to prevent it and due to his many political positions, bribes and loads of blackmail he had on people, no one had been able to help him at all, not even Ragnok - until Dumbledore had died. Then the old %#*%##&& had no political or magical power to call on because – well BECAUSE HE WAS DEAD - and many of the strongest (and darkest, unethical and illegal) magic Dumbles had cast on him had been removed upon Dumbles' death.

Now Ragnok had been able to contact the law firm of the Potter Family which Dumbledore had "fired" when he usurped custody of Harry and they along with Gringotts were going to see to his finances, heal him of the abuse he had suffered and doing any and all things which SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE when the boy became an orphan.

They had to move quickly as the forces of evil (and he didn't mean Voldie) were gathering to seize Harry and it was imperative that he stay at Gringotts until he was healthy enough to assume the Lordships as some of them the potential Lord had to be healthy in body, mind, spirit and not under the vassalage of certain people.

Representatives of the law firm were summoned in greatest secrecy, Harry was given his first thorough physical exam ever and then temper tantrums were thrown not only by Harry but his solicitors and Ragnok when the results were reviewed. While Harry's healing was started, all of his financial statements (the ones he had never received or even heard about) were gone over with a fine tooth comb by the solicitors and Ragnok.

The results were shocking. Unless Ragnok could fix things and make amends for the blatant mishandling of Harry's accounts, he would be obliged by Goblin honor to formally commit suicide after first killing all members of his immediate family. That wasn't going to happen if he had a say in it and HE DID HAVE A SAY.

He started out by calling in the Goblins in charge of the various Lordships and inheritances Harry was heir to. He got their immediate attention by personally beheading all of them. Then their assistants had to explain things to the solicitors and Ragnok while Ragnok made some special arrangements starting with shutting down the bank until further notice. This meant the doors of Gringotts which were open 24/7 were closed. Guards were placed on the doors and all assets and vaults of certain persons of interest were frozen until further notice.

He then called for the assembly of ALL GOBLINS including their families. He singled out the immediate family members of the headless account managers and they were brought forward and placed in the circle of shame. He then addressed all the Goblins and told them what was happening and why.

"Due to greed beyond measure several Goblins of high rank and trust have violated their sacred honor and thus the honor and reputation of Gringotts and the entire Goblin Nation is at risk. Due to the treachery of these %*#$&#&&#& $#$^&##&&" he spat out pointing to the corpses and their separated heads "evil and dishonor have been perpetrated on such a scale that all treaties between Goblins and wizards in Britain have been violated and we risk war."

He then gave a short but meaningful synopsis of what had transpired. It just wasn't the swindling and robbery done against Harry Potter, the last heir of an Ancient and Noble House but other sacred trusts had been shamelessly violated. Granted it had been wizards who were doing such evil against orphans, widows, tradition and honor BUT they had partnered with Goblins in high places, with positions of responsibilities and these Goblins were not content with making an honest profit but instead through bribes and promises of great wealth and power they had sold their souls and the sacred honor of _**ALL**_ Goblins.

It was a conspiracy starting but not ending with Harry Potter and from what Ragnok had found out so far it could destroy not only Goblins but the wizards of Britain if amends and restitution could not be made. Every Goblin must join in rooting out the treachery and restoring Goblin honor or ALL British Goblins would be forced to die in shame and ignominy.

But first the carcasses of the foohuckmoots (you don't want to know the translation) must be dealt with. Goblins were creatures of the earth and the greatest dishonor, after cowardliness or dissolute living which could befall a Goblin was a bad burial. A Goblin must be returned to the earth, to the caverns and cervices from which their race had sprung or at least be consumed in a special holy fire. These traitors and thus their families would not be allowed that honor and instead would be taken and thrown into the sea to be devoured by creatures and monsters of the unholy deep. However, Ragnok would show some mercy as the families would be first be killed by friends, allies or near kin because the next worse way for a Goblin to die was to be eaten alive.

Meanwhile, people were starting to complain to the Ministry that Gringotts had closed and wasn't responding to the angry owls being sent to them. Bottomless bags had been stopped and no one could get any money to buy things. Fudge was forced to send a troop of Aurors to force Gringotts to open but as anybody with a brain (or at least experience with Goblins) knew, you don't force Goblins to do anything.

Eventually the doors of the bank opened and instead of allowing people in, Ragnok personally appeared and announced "Great crimes have just been discovered and Gringotts will remain closed until those responsible can be located. Until then, Gringotts will allow the use of bottomless bags and Muggle credit cards – on a limited basis – with the exception of certain 'persons of interest' so if the bags and cards aren't working it means you are one of the suspects and you better prepare to meet whatever gods you believe in." With that said, he and his guards went back into the bank and the great doors slammed shut once again.

Panic started especially for those people who couldn't afford a bottomless bag or credit card. Those who panicked the most were those who knew they just might be "a person of interest" like Fudge, a few Death Eaters and the Weasleys. At Grimmauld Place where the Order of the Phoenix was using as Headquarters, power grabs and arguments abounded. Due to Dumbledore's funeral and Molly's plans for getting Potter, the Weasleys had still been living at the Burrow and Molly hadn't had the time to use the Black account to automatically order supplies from vendors, which would then be paid for by the House of Black – or at least out of Sirius' personal funds.

Now with the freeze, there was very little food or beverages at the house and since Sirius had lost his bottomless bag and hadn't gotten around to replacing it, money was very tight. Molly demanded a collection be taken but that didn't go over very well and Moody (who was in the lead for being the new Order head) ordered McGonagall to get supplies from Hogwarts.

"I can't as practically all the remaining food was used for the closing feast for the Tournament and then the funeral. Until a new Headmaster/mistress is appointed nothing can be ordered – or at least paid for."

"But you're Deputy Head so can't you do something?"

"Although I did most of Albus' work, only he had the authority to requisition funds to provision Hogwarts. There is enough food for the house elves and a skeleton staff but the farms which supply Hogwarts aren't producing sufficient food yet and what things it did, like eggs, butter, milk, etc. was again used for the funeral. Everything is frozen at the school until the decisions have been made. For all I know I might be out of a job come September as well as Severus and the others."

Naturally Molly informed all present that McGonagall was lying because she didn't want to believe that the largess of Hogwarts was closed to them. No one would volunteer any extra funds because Gringotts was closed and no one was willing to share for fear of being ripped off by others and then left high and dry.

Sirius had a big bag of gold hidden in his room but he wasn't going to share. He was saving it for when they found Harry because now that Dumbledore was gone Sirius was planning on ignoring everything and just going back to the lush, tropical island where he had been "recuperating" taking Remus and Harry with him. To hell with the rest of Britain. He was going to start raising his godson "right" by molding him into a clone of James and then the three wizards would spend their lives "having fun" and doing what they wanted to do. Besides he had never liked Molly Weasley and he wasn't going to volunteer to feed her obnoxious family. The only ones he sorted of liked were the Twins as they were pranksters. Now that he thought about it, maybe he'd take the Twins with him and they'd start a pranking empire.

The Order had only two things on the agenda: (1) find Harry and bring him to Grimmauld Place; and (2) decide who would be the new leader of the Order. There was also a third thing as several people thought that with Dumbledore dead, the Order should be dissolved. Thus the search for Harry was placed on hold while the fights continued.

Voldemort was having great success recruiting and receiving donations. People who had feared Dumbledore's reach and power were flocking to the Dark Lord practically demanding to be allowed to take the dark mark. Lucius Malfoy and Snape had been given only one order – find Harry Potter and bring him to Voldemort – alive and healthy – as Potter was the Dark Lord's possession and woe to any who harmed him in any way.

Voldemort was extremely busy making plans, overseeing operations and doing many other things on the sly which was none of anybody's business but his own.

Fudge was going insane and constantly on the verge of having a nervous breakdown and others at the Ministry were running around like fools (or at least bigger fools than usual) and the news media was going crazy.

Narcissa Malfoy was stewing because she was forced to play hostess to…a Muggle…and one who was related to Harry Potter. Granted the creature was consigned to one of the lesser guest rooms far away from _**decent people**_ but the fact that the foul thing was in her home, living very nicely and, according to the elf assigned to her, happily in the private room overlooking the garden, reading the "Muggle things" (magazines, newspapers, etc.) which the elf (Flippy) had been obliged to fetch for her.

The room had a private bath and the bitch took a fragrant bubble bath for at least an hour every day. She had the elf give her a manicure and pedicure, spell hair treatments and clothes had to be found which the beast could wear. She was served the same meals in her room as any guest of the Malfoys would have received including an afternoon cream tea and even wine with her dinner.

The only saving grace was Narcissa didn't have to see her and Lucius didn't know about ITS presence. Draco had been very curious especially when told by a house elf that the "Almighty Dark Lord Master has a secret guest which no one can see or contact under pain of whatever pleases Him to do to any who disregards a direct order." Draco "had a feeling" that it was Potter in that room. The Dark Lord had Harry Potter in his possession and with Dumbledore dead it meant they had won without a spell being cast.

He KNEW _he shouldn't disobey orders_ but…well he'd probably wouldn't ever have a chance to taunt Potter ever again and the Dark Lord "wouldn't share" the honors of torturing Potter. He would probably torture Potter before dragging him before the assembled Death Eaters and executing him. And Draco would miss it because he wasn't marked and wouldn't be until he was of age. Therefore he would also miss witnessing Potter's death.

It just wasn't fair! It was Draco's house (or at least it was Malfoy Manor and he was the heir and lived there) yet he would be denied witnessing the fun. He might be able to obtain someone's pensive memories of the death but that just wasn't the same as being present to see it. He wouldn't get a chance to gloat to Potter and taunt him and – IT JUST WASN'T FAIR! Draco would have "WON" and Potter would have "LOST" but Draco wouldn't get to see Potter's agony or despair and _**IT JUST WASN'T FAIR**_!

Draco spent several hours brooding. Although Voldemort was using the Manor as Headquarters Draco hadn't been given the honor of meeting the Dark Lord so again IT WASN'T FAIR (whine, whine). He wanted to brag to his friends that he alone of all of them had met the Dark Lord and they had not. Despite Draco's pleading, his Father refused to introduce him and ordered him to keep away from the areas where the meetings were being held. Draco had no doubt whatsoever that if he met the Dark Lord the wizard would be so very impressed by Draco that he would immediately give him the mark.

Of course Draco was an idiot, spoiled beyond belief and had been very badly brought up. The only reason he was in Slytherin was because he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, he was only loyal to himself and his Father and was lazy so that left Hufflepuff out and although he was a shameful bully, reckless and never really thought things out he was too cowardly for Gryffindor. That only left Slytherin and the fact that since most of the Malfoys and Blacks (his Mother's family) had been in the House of Salazar he, much like Crabbe and Goyle, it was the only House the three could be sorted to.

In this situation Draco was contemplating doing something so stupid that even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't do it. Draco had brooded for hours before deciding that he had "a right" (since it was his house) to pay a visit to Potter and do a bit of taunting and possibly torture and as long as he didn't damage Potter too much (or at least left injuries which would show) he could probably have his fun, his revenge and get away with it. It was just too tempting not to do it.

So Draco snuck to the forbidden corridor and unlocked the door. His timing couldn't have been worse as he entered the room looking for Potter just as Petunia was walking out of the bathroom starkers after having her daily beauty bath. She would then be lying on the day bed and the funny little creature assigned to her would be rubbing aromatic oils onto her scrawny body (covered with the hideous C-section scars due to Dudley's difficult birth). Boy looked at woman who looked back at boy for about, oh a few tense seconds before the screaming started. Both of them screamed and Draco was too horrified to cover or avert his eyes and just stared like one does when seeing a horrible accident. You don't want to look at it but you can't stop yourself from looking and he was transfixed in horror at the sight.

It was at this time that Flippy the elf popped in with the oils and now she added her screams to the noise. It got the attention of the guards and even Voldie as he had decided to pay an unannounced visit to Petunia to ask her some questions. He and two Death Eaters arrived just in time to see poor Flippy trying to stop a Malfoy Master from cursing and hexing the "filthy beast" in her care while Petunia was desperately trying to cover her nakedness. The screaming was still going on.

So Draco Malfoy finally got to meet the dread Dark Lord as well as Harry Potter's aunt. Thankfully (and mercifully for the others) Petunia had just managed to grab one of the draperies to hide behind so Voldie and the Death Eaters didn't lose their lunch. Draco was on a roll – for committing a few grievous faux pas – when he calm down enough to take one look at Voldemort and yell "Merlin's saggy balls what the bloody hell is that _**hideous creature**_. Elf – kill it!"

You really don't want to know exactly what happened next – unless you are a sadist or a Gryffindor – but, well let's just say that Draco would not be receiving the Dark Mark which he so craved. Other marks – some quite HORRIBLE yes - but the coveted Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort –uh uh.

It was just another fun day at Malfoy Manor and which would not be soon forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5 - He's In the Money

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – He's In the Money

Harry had had a lovely and very informative meeting with a groveling Ragnok. No wizard ever saw a Goblin grovel especially one as important as Ragnok but under the circumstances it was the least he could do. He would be eternally grateful that Harry Potter was not a brat or a mean, vengeful individual and just as long as he was thoroughly briefed concerning his heritage, power, wealth and received some much needed healing (free of charge) and had a good feed every day, he graciously forgave Gringotts for the treachery of some of its members – this time!

Harry spent two weeks in a specially warded suite at a world famous London hotel compliment of Gringotts. It was said that the suite was warded better than Hogwarts. It had every amenity that Harry could dream of and besides the healing, briefings and glorious food it had cable and Internet access! It was heaven on earth. Dobby got to serve his master and he too was in heaven.

After the two weeks Harry was healed and in the know enough to claim several of the Lordships he was due and so he did. There were two which he had to wait until he was completely cured and reached the age of 17, but hell he could wait. Several of his many residences were being prepared for when he decided where he was going to be living from now on. A small army of house elves were introduced to him but he told them that Dobby would be his personal valet and chief elf.

Harry knew one thing for sure – he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Hell no, no way, never, nada, nein, nyet and every other way there was to say no. Ragnok had personally briefed him about some of the things Dumbledore had been keeping from him (like all of that wealth and property) as well as the illegal magic he had placed on poor Harry. A team of specialists (of which Bill Weasley was not involved with) was sent to 4 Privet Drive to check on the "famous blood wards of Albus Dumbledore" and the findings were disturbing. They were so troubling that Amelia Bones was alerted and called into investigate.

As the weeks went by more and more distressing news was reported to Harry such as his Aunt Petunia had gone missing. He was given a full briefing on Dumbledore's private little army called the Order of the Phoenix and who were members of the illegal organization as well as what exactly it did. If Harry had hated Dumbledore before well - whoa Nellie – the late wizard now surpassed Voldie in the hate department.

The Goblins had to knock out the members who were "guarding Harry" but this was similar to placing a guard on a henhouse after a fox had paid a visit. "They know you are missing and are hoping you will return to Privet Drive so that _'they can protect you and bring you back into the arms of those who love you'_ or at least that is the excuse" Ragnok told him.

"You mean so they can imprison me?"

"Naturally. We questioned William Weasley an employee of Gringotts and he revealed some of the plans, or at least the ones he knew of, and from what he told us is on page 47 of the report."

"There is a marriage contract between…" Harry asked sadly hoping it wasn't true.

"No Lord Harry" Ragnok clarified swiftly "or at least not a legal one. Dumbledore might have made one with Molly Weasley for you to marry her daughter but he had no right to do so because he was never your legal magical guardian as well as House Potter having outlawed any and all marriage contracts since some very bad experiences in the past. The only contract allowed pertains to a dowry but since there has not been a Potter heiress since 1802 it is a moot point."

"We already told this fact to Molly Weasley when she came to Gringotts waving the false parchment in our faces and demanding custody of you since you were the betrothed of her daughter. We told her many things all of which she refused to believe and we have heard she has had her sons Percy and William trying to move 'heaven and earth' as humans say to get her way. She just won't accept that Dumbledore lied to her. No doubt she will be dosing 'the hell out of you' with all sorts of illegal potions if she ever gets her hands on you or one of her spawn gets anywhere near you."

"Well she won't be getting the opportunity to do so" Harry stated. "I want restraining orders, public threats, articles in the _Daily Prophet_ and other newspapers and magazines stating the fact that I WILL NEVER MARRY GINERVA WEASLEY. I won't even date her and if she comes within ten feet of me I want her hexed."

Ragnok promised to take care of things starting with having a long "talk" with William Weasley. "William will be given one chance to talk sense into his mother – or else! If he fails he knows what the consequences will be not only for him as an employee of Gringotts but the legal ramifications of his family."

By Harry's birthday certain things had been decided and done:

A search would be started for his Aunt Petunia. The Order of the Phoenix didn't have her and hadn't a clue as to where she was. They really didn't care. They watched 4 Privet Drive but only because they truly thought that Harry would be stupid enough to return there.

Since it was suggested that Harry's only blood relatives were being targeted and they were in danger from Death Eaters, Dudley was "rescued" by the Goblins. He was living very well in a private suite at another hotel warded by the Goblins and had everything he wanted (as he always did) except for being allowed to contact anybody or leave the suite. There was a 24 hour Goblin guard as well as a house elf to see to his protection and needs. Both "creatures" scared the hell out of him so he was actually behaving himself for once.

Harry would be privately tutored from now on. He decided to offer to share the excellent education he would be receiving in the safest of safe houses where he would be living with selected individuals. Neville was one of them and he, Trevor the Toad, his most favorite possessions and his two new wands was brought to the Castle the day before Neville's birthday. Harry's birthday was the next day and he would be having the first real party of his life and just in time for the others to arrive.

Luna Lovegood and her father would be staying. Xeno Lovegood would be publishing _The Quibbler_ in safety and would be free to print anything he wanted to without fear of the consequences like he had when Dumbledore lived. Xeno had inherited _The Quibbler_ from his uncle Aristotle and it really wasn't the "ridiculous rag which only fools and idiots read" as had been said by Dumbledore's publicity machine.

It never had been and the "strange articles" were carefully written to tell the true side of many things which had been suppressed in Magical Britain and to reveal some of the sins and outrages committed by the British Ministry of Magic and its various Ministers of Magic and upper level employees. You only had to know how to read between the lines to find the truth. It had a huge following in Magical Europe and "people in the know" like Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones had subscriptions to the magazine.

Ragnok contacted Amelia Bones with an offer of protection for her niece. Susan Bones was offered the opportunity of an excellent education and absolute safety and considering the political climate at the moment, she agreed. Susan didn't because her _'best friend forever'_ Hannah Abbott was not part of the deal. The reason for this was because during the past year Hannah Abbott had been one of Harry's strongest critics and she was in total agreement with the "Harry-Potter-Murdered-Cedric-Diggory" movement which was demanding that he be sent to Azkaban for life or given the Kiss.

Ragnok explained to Harry that it was her parents' political belief but Harry had caught the girl sending hexes and curses at him and just helping Zachariah Smith lead the anti-Potter movement in Hufflepuff. It was also well-known that she had her sights set on Neville Longbottom since he was the last heir of an Ancient, Noble and extremely wealthy house. She didn't want him for himself only for his wealth and position. It was also said around school (which even Harry in his almost total isolation had heard) that had it not been for the Weasleys "warning every female in the school away from Harry Potter" than she would have aimed for marrying Harry.

Susan had begged her Aunt that Hannah be given the chance to go to this safe but unknown haven but Amelia had refused. Susan declined to go without Hannah so Amelia spelled her wayward niece and off she went. One day Susan would thank her Aunt but at the moment she was cursing her to perdition.

A few other very lucky students were given the "special scholarship" but on no account whatsoever would any Weasley or Hermione Granger be allowed to attend. They couldn't even contact Harry. They had betrayed him so much that he could never forgive them especially since he had read the report.

The best he would do was to have Amelia Bones have a talk with Hermione's parents and read them the riot act. "I will help you escape Britain, arrange for new identities with my Muggle contacts and help with you with getting a decent market value price for your home, cars, and practice. YOU MUST LEAVE AS YOU WILL BE ONE OF THE FIRST TARGETS OF THE DEATH EATERS AND CERTAIN OTHER WIZARDS" she stressed strongly. If your daughter refuses to leave for some reason, then YOU MUST LEAVE HER BEHIND."

Naturally the Grangers would never dream of leaving their only child behind but despite Dumbledore's death IT had happened again. They went off to work one morning early in the holiday only to come home to find that their daughter had been taken from their home to spend most of the summer holiday with her "friends" and their newest credit card had been taken to pay for her tuition, supplies and books.

Ragnok refunded the Grangers the tuition payment but the books and supplies were in the girl's possession and it might serve to knock some sense into her and maybe even see her returning home to complain. Either that or the person(s) who had "liberated her from her parents" would show up and could then be arrested.

Hopefully there would be a slim chance to rescue their daughter and flee the country. Of course, knowing Hermione, she would probably have to be obliviated concerning "her duties" and perhaps even Harry, but after the Grangers were given a full briefing on what was going on in "their daughter's new world" her father was demanding to have a crack at these $*#&*#^& #^& & who had their daughter under "an evil magic spell" as he put it.

Harry would be establishing a fund to rescue Muggleborns and their families should they want to leave Hogwarts and flee for their lives. Contacts were made and some people did opt for this chance such as the Creevey Brothers. It probably helped that Harry sent them a personal letter advising them of the consequences to them and their family if they stayed. Since their parents had always wanted to emigrate, this was their chance and they took it. So did Dean Thomas (although he wasn't allowed to tell anybody even Seamus) and Hufflepuff Sally-Anne Perks. There would be a lot of empty beds at Hogwarts this year.

Exactly one week before September 1st Harry had settled in nicely, at least in the opinion of Harry, the Goblins, his solicitors and his few real friends. Harry was slowly but surely recovering from the removal of all of those blocks placed on his magic by Dumbledore as well as the spells, curses and hexes were removed and certain illegal potions were finally flushed out of his system as well as the systems of Luna, Neville, Susan and the other few students attending "Harry's school" because it was officially revealed what many people had suspected for years, namely the _Leader of the Light_ consistently potioned the students of Hogwarts, monitored and controlled all incoming and outgoing mail at Hogwarts (especially when he didn't want certain information getting out) and was guilty of doing a lot of totally illegal and unethical things.

Now Magical Britain had a very big problem – who and what should they believe? Should they still believe all of the good and amazing things Albus Dumbledore had done for the Magical world starting with defeating the then darkest most evil wizard in centuries if not of all time or should they believe their memories and personal experiences? Should they believe the new information which was revealed by the Goblins, the very careful investigations being done by the incorruptible Amelia Bones and verified by certifiable medical exams and the administration of Veritaserum on certain prominent individuals, like Hogwarts teachers and victims - er students - concerning the things which had been going on and hidden at Hogwarts since September 1991?

The main problem was if they believed the "scandalous lies" about the Hero-who-had-saved-us-all (in 1945), living saint and Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore then should they believe what the Ministry of Magic was telling people? There was a big problem with this as the Ministry was of several minds and the general public had to choose from one of those. The choices were as followed:

Dumbledore was not all he had seemed and was, if not a Dark Lord, a very evil Light Lord who had used Harry Potter and a few generations of Hogwarts students for his own goals and agenda. His supporters countered that if he was guilty of doing anything "slightly illegal" he did it for the Greater Good, the mysterious Greater Good which he never really defined. The reason for this was "it wasn't safe to know" or that the average wizard or witch couldn't understand the intricacies of certain things and Dumbledore very nicely "handled it on their behalf" and the most popular "it was safer for the public if they didn't know most things." Simply put (for the simpletons) Dumbledore did things to protect the public and not to worry them but mostly to keep them safe and innocent from the evil and darkness of the world and evil, dark wizards.

As usual the same thing was said in different ways and in reality it meant Dumbledore did what he wanted and nobody had the right to question him. Case close just accept and go on with your small, insignificant lives and don't bother the Greatest Wizard since Merlin.

Dumbledore was a manipulative old wizard (well he was) who considered Hogwarts and Magical Britain his own private kingdoms (which he did) to control and do with as he pleased. He should have been stopped or at least censured years ago, but people had been too gullible and/or uncaring if it didn't affect their lives to bother doing anything about it. He never should have been allowed to hold more than one public office and should have chosen only one but since he hadn't, he was totally political and not just the "humble educator" he told the world he was. If he really was that than he should have just held the very prestigious albeit it extremely important office of Headmaster of Hogwarts and should have been satisfied with that position. But he hadn't and all suffered for it.

This pretty much summed up Dumbledore's life. Even the biggest fool realized this if they stopped to think about it, but few did unless it directly affected their own lives. The possession and "guardianship" of Harry Potter had been the perfect example of this. He had sealed his parents' Will and whisked the "Boy-Who-Lived" (the name he invented for the boy) and hidden him away from the Magical world and, it was said, had purposely kept him totally ignorant of not only Magic but his position, heritage and wealth. He had placed him with Muggles who had actually physically, mentally and emotionally abused him and stunted his normal growth both physically and by damaging the development of his Magical Core.

After Amelia Bones' investigation report was filed of record at the Ministry and in the Wizengamot and at the ICW, it was then released and printed in its entirety in the British and the foreign press so that it couldn't be suppressed. People were truly outraged but as usual the general public wouldn't do anything about it except to say "That's dreadful" or "scandalous" and "something should be done" about it but they did nothing except to agree that a "proper guardian(s) should be appointed for the boy so that the damage of a lifetime could be corrected.

This wouldn't work for several reasons the first being that Harry had turned 15 on July 31st and would be of legal age in two years. You just couldn't correct all the damage which had been done to the boy for 14 years in two years. Even if Merlin himself came back from the dead – which was just impossible to do which was why Voldemort wasn't back or would never be back – even he couldn't correct it unless he de-aged Harry back to a baby and raised him the way he should have been raised and, like Merlin's resurrection, that wasn't going to happen.

The second and most important reason was that when Harry was forced into participating in the Tournament he was automatically emancipated so he could participate otherwise he could have gotten out of the Tournament. Dumbledore, the Ministry, the other schools and governments and those running the Tournament knew about it but conveniently didn't mention it as with the exception of the Beauxbatons and Darmstadt Heads EVERYBODY wanted the Boy-Who-Lived to participate in the Tournament not only for the glory of Magical Britain but it would definitely ensure the political and financial success of the Tournament even at the boy's expense of being crucified in the press and the schools as a dirty, lying cheater. They had all known the boy was innocent and being forced to risk his life and reputation but ' .

Now that Dumbledore was dead, Harry Potter was up for grabs. Whoever controlled the boy controlled his wealth, political power and could dictate his life. He was a PRIZE in every sense of the word and whoever got their hands on him – legally – would obtain much of the power that Dumbledore had. That's why EVERYBODY, even the humble, poor, powerless Weasleys WANTED HARRY POTTER FOR THEIR OWN AND WERE WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM.

Which brings us to the other Ministry position – arrest the kid for something, whether it was accusing him of being the lying cheater he had been accused of all year or even of murdering or at least being responsible for Cedric Diggory's death. If this was possible to do then the PRIZE would be in the custody and possession of the Ministry of Magic and whoever was either the current Minister of Magic or who he decided to award custody to. 

The boy could be made into a prisoner whether for crimes committed (if he could be charged with Diggory's murder) or for "rehabilitation" and, if things went really well, even when he reached legal age he would still be considered "a minor" due to being mentally ill, socially "challenged" and thus incapable of running his own affairs, or best of all in some people's opinion, judged criminally and/or permanently insane and needing a permanent guardian of his person and his possessions for the rest of his life.

There was only one problem with fulfilling everyone's plans, namely, no one could get their hands on the kid. Not even his beloved Dogfather and honorary Uncle Remus could contact him as they hadn't the slightest idea where he was nor would the Goblins or his solicitors tell a Werewolf or the notorious escaped criminal Sirius Black.

Sirius had gone so far as to attempt to Imperious Amelia Bones but all that did was to get him captured. Although the "Kiss on sight" order was still in effect, Amelia Bones merely sent him back to Azkaban – after she dosed him with Veritaserum to find out how he escaped. Back he went to his old cell after it had runes installed preventing him from turning into his animagus form. Since Sirius could only answer questions and not give his own testimony, he couldn't tell Bones that he was innocent, didn't have a trial, etc.

Naturally when Remus Lupin tried to tell Bones about Sirius' innocent, being a Werewolf and "good friend" of Black, he wouldn't even get an appointment to be heard and defend his friend.

Certain Order members wanted it that way or at least until one of them got control of the Order or Harry Potter. The fighting went on and so did the hunt for the "Prize-Who-Got-Away" as Harry was now being called.


	6. Chapter 6 - School Days

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – School Days

As students headed to Hogwarts for their education, Harry and his schoolmates were also starting a new term, with new teachers, no House rivalry, no Slytherins and no Gryffindors, as Harry and Neville were now officially members of a new school.

The Goblins had found two tutors, both highly qualified to teach both Magical and Muggle studies. They were still looking for one more special tutor. The two they had already taken specialized oaths and that was the problem for finding the third tutor. The third would have to be skilled in law, etiquette, poise, tactful and capable of teaching the usual social graces which many (mostly Harry) had been denied. Also the tutor had to be a neutral – never a Death Eater or a rabid Dumbledore follower.

A "tamed" Dudley had joined the group after being de-spelled of all of the curses and charms placed on him (by one guess who) to hurt and hate Harry. The Goblins had found cursed objects placed around the house and it was estimated that if Dudley had been spelled, then so had Petunia. Vernon had just been the cowardly, hateful, jealous, mean bully that he was with everyone else but the dark items placed around the house helped him to intensify his true nature. The Goblins were searching for Petunia and when (or if) she was found, she too would be de-spelled and given safety at Happy Manor, the new home of Harry and his party.

Besides Harry, Neville and Dudley, Susan Bones was grudgingly attending, but soon realized that this new school was great and although she missed Hannah, she now understood Harry's reasons for not including her. She also found out that Harry was a nice guy and not the rude, impolite, snobbish individual which had been his reputation at Hogwarts.

No, that was the actions of the Weasleys (mostly Ron and Ginny), Hermione (who wanted him not to have any other friends who he might like better than her and thus stop being her friend), Malfoy because he was Malfoy and wanted to crush Harry and ruin his reputation, and other people who wished him ill like Quirrell, Lockhart, the Death Eater impersonating Moody and of course, Severus Snape.

Luna Lovegood had asked, and after much thought, Harry complied, that her housemate Su Li and Harry's (but mostly Neville's and Luna's) other "secret friend" and fellow bullied-by-her-house, Millicent Bulstrode, be included.

Amelia Bones received a request from the Muggle government that Justin Finch-Fletchley, the son of an important high-up-in-the-government worker, be granted sanctuary. His parents and his two non-magical siblings were being posted oversees but there was the real possibility that Justin would be found and made to return to Hogwarts or fall victim to Death Eaters if he went with them.

Also, Hufflepuff Muggleborn Sally-Anne Perks had been disowned by her mother (or rather her mother's latest boyfriend) because of the danger and refused to leave Britain. Now the girl had no one and couldn't return to Hogwarts for the same reasons as Justin as well as the unwanted attention of certain Purebloods who considered Mudbloods fair game for certain things.

One other person _**might**_ be joining them for safety reasons but only if certain conditions were met.

Albert Eggert, or "Egg" as he prefers to be called, was a Squib and retired university professor. Being a Squib, he knew of the magical world but had had no real contact with it while growing up. He was fortunate in that his magical family had cared enough and had the funds to have him brought up and well-educated in the Muggle world and had even given him a lump sum of money at graduation for a start up in his chosen career path.

However, once he had been officially declared a Squib, he had been immediately shipped off to another Squib who, for a fee, would raise him until school age, and give him a home to go to during school holidays. Thus, he had grown up with a few other Squibs from magical families, who wouldn't hear of dumping off the unwanted child at a Muggle orphanage. Of course none of the abandoned children ever directly heard from or had any personal contact with their families ever again. The Squib who raised them all was a decent woman, supplying a comfortable home and refuge, but she never would or could replace the family that had rejected them for their lack of magic.

Egg had been born into a Pureblood house of some renown, but upon his abandonment had had his family name taken from him and the name of Eggert given to him by the Squib who raised him. She was obliged to do that for all of her charges so that they could never be associated with their birth family, and since she had no imagination, just opened a telephone book to a random page and chose the first name her finger pointed to.

Egg had ended up marrying one of his house mates, but they never had children and when she died just after he had retired, he decided to travel and become a tutor. Over the years he had a part time job preparing magicals, usually Muggleborns, who after completing their Hogwarts education realized they couldn't get a decent money-making job in magical Britain, just because they were Muggleborns, and therefore had to pick up where they left off in their Muggle education to prepare them for the "real world" to get a job in the non-magical world.

Rodney "Roddy" Rhodes was the son of a Half-blood mother and Muggleborn father. He had attended Hogwarts, had been in Ravenclaw so had excellent grades and had thought that by being a Half-blood, he would be able to escape the fate of Muggleborns and get a decent job in magical Britain. He was wrong. There had been too many Purebloods and more 'worthy' Half-bloods in his year for the decent jobs available the year he graduated. He had really wanted to be an Auror, but since Voldemort had been defeated the year before his graduation, the Ministry had severely cut down auror recruiting. Only Purebloods need apply that year and several non-Pureblood Aurors had been let go after the few Death Eater trials ended.

He had applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position several times only to be told by Dumbles that "he was not qualified" or other more worthy persons had been hired. Since he knew the "worth" of those professors from his mentor Filius Flitwick, it was a given that Dumbles didn't want to have a qualified person teaching Defense. As Filius said "There is nothing we can do about it as Albus runs the school HIS way, and despite many, many complaints, he does what he wants."

Harry had inherited Happy Manor from a childless witch with no family left to pass it on. Unlike other legacies left to Harry, it could only be claimed by Harry himself – after he was checked for any spells that shouldn't be on him. Also, to inherit, he could not in any way, shape or form allow Albus Dumbledore or any of his "associates" to get their hands on it, nor could Harry sell it for the benefit of any person not **blood-related to him**.

If Harry died or could and/or would not meet the specified conditions, the entire estate and its wealth would be given over to St. Mungo's for a hospice, home for the elderly and/or an orphanage – once it met the same conditions as Harry had to. The witch's lawyers were under oath to see that the estate went to Harry or St. Mungo's for the purposes stated and not into the greedy hands of the Ministry or Dumbledore. It was an ironclad Will which even Dumbledore couldn't break or even find the estate as the witch had special family wards on it which made it unplottable to find for anyone…not acceptable…and a very annoyed Dumbledore had to admit that this one had gotten away from him.

The Manor was small in comparison to other Pureblood homes, but it suited Harry very well. It was a three-story house, built in Elizabethan times but unchanged and kept in pristine condition. It was situated on 100 acres, ¼ of it being woodland, ¼ for grazing, ¼ for farming and the remaining ¼ for the house, barns, carriage house/stable, coops, sties, kitchen garden, greenhouses and the biggest surprise of all, a three car garage. In the garage was a lorry suitable for transporting farm products and other materials as well as an antique silver Rolls-Royce. Roddy promised to teach them how to drive – if their grades were good.

The estate had 3 elderly house elves: Agnes, the cook, Bertie the butler/valet/steward and Billy the outside worker who also took care of the livestock and vehicles and two fairly young house elves:, Angie (Agnes' granddaughter) the apprentice cook and maid of all work, and Homer another outside elf. He and Angie were "engaged" and needed only Harry's permission to marry – which he granted. Dobby rounded out the servants but he did hint to Harry that Winky, the former Crouch elf and still at Hogwarts, would be extremely happy, willing and able to be bonded and would make an excellent chamber and ladies maid. Besides, Dobby was sweet on her. Winky soon joined them.

The Manor was nearly self-sufficient and also had an income of G1,500 to G2,000 per annum, mostly from Muggle investments. The Weasleys would have thought they had died and gone to heaven if they had inherited the estate. The furniture in the drawing room and dining room were worth more than the entire Weasley house and all of its possessions and grounds.

Harry also had a large private income from his various other inheritances, so he could, and did, purchase other "needed things" to make life for all very pleasant.

Roddy told him that a room could be set aside and hooked up with enough electricity to power a TV, VCR, stereo and computers. There were special runes which allowed the electricity and all things in the designated room to run with ease. All of the other countries had such options but in Britain, it was forbidden and/or lied about such as Muggle radios, etc. wouldn't work at Hogwarts due to the massive amount of magic contained in its walls as Dumbledore didn't want it in HIS SCHOOL.

Therefore, Harry had two rooms fitted out with electricity: the drawing room contained the TV, VCR, stereo and a radio while another room contained three computers. Also installed were three telephones if it was necessary to contact the Muggles.

They had all the conveniences of both worlds and were going to be obtaining a much better education than they would ever have had at Hogwarts. Since they were also getting a Muggle education, they could go to university – but not in Britain as it was too dangerous.

By September 19th, Hermione's birthday, the residents at Happy Manor were settled in very nicely. Even Dudley was happy learning, or as Harry had said "Learn or else – and you definitely don't want to find out what 'or else' is" and the Magicals were having a wonderful time learning and using the Muggle machines. However, the computer games were off limits until all homework was finished, but Dudley accepted this rule without too much complaining – which was one of the reasons Harry had purchased three computers and some Gameboys.

Meanwhile, the birthday girl was not having a very good birthday or school experience. Her parents had been unable to rescue their daughter as the Order and Weasleys were keeping her a virtual prisoner at Headquarters. Although she had the 5th year books and supplies, McGonagall personally (and secretly) paid the girl's tuition, since the Goblins revoked it on order of the girl's parents. For some strange reason they wanted their only child with them and not a penny or a knut would ever again be spent to send her to that School of Horrors.

Amelia Bones was trying her best to return the girl to her parents, but since her niece hadn't returned to the school (and Susan would have made a very valuable hostage to keep her Aunt in control), the Ministry was denying the request unless Susan returned to Hogwarts and even then Hermione's fate _**would be considered**_.

When Dumbledore died, everyone thought that McGonagall would be the new Headmistress as it was the most logical thing to do as she had the talent, experience and dedication needed for the position. However, the Ministry had other ideas. They had appointed Fudge's Underscretary, Delores Umbridge as the new Headmistress much to the shock, distress and actual horror of the appointment.

Although she had no experience in education, admittedly didn't like children (actually she despised them) and had not done well in her academic career at Hogwarts, she was Fudge's lackey and would be absolutely faithful to him and the Ministry. She would change the school to suit the Ministry's view of the world, impose some much needed discipline and completely redo the syllabus, again to suit the Ministry and her own private agenda.

The first thing she had done when she arrived in August was to hold a mandatory staff meeting. She outlined all that she would be doing starting with interviews of each member of the Hogwarts "staff" (which included teachers and was an insult as they were more than just staff) and all of the text books would change to books approved by the Ministry.

However, the most important duty she was given was to "Stop all of those lies started by the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Lie" and anyone who believed in that ridiculous theory would be severely punished if a student and immediately discharged if a teacher.

"The second most important duty will be to lure that disgrace to magic, son of a Mudblood whore, lying, hallucinating, shame to the Potter Dynasty, Harry…You-Know-Who…to come out of hiding so that he may be helped by the Ministry to regain his sanity and then be punished for his lies and severely questioned regarding the murder of poor Cedric Diggory."

"I beg your pardon Madame 'Umpbridge" Snape purposely said, mispronouncing her name with a Cockney accent and not using the title of Headmistress "But the only You-Know-Who I am aware of is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Are you hinting that…Potter (he spat out)…has been reincarnated as the Dark Lord?"

Most of the staff had to hide their smiles, especially when Umbridge gave a death glare to Snape, then she continued outlining her goals.

The remainder of August flew passed and changes were made. Umbridge did away with Divination, Astronomy and Arithmancy (because it was too hard and not really needed unless you were a Dark Lord in training). Thus Trelawney, Sinistra and Vector were discharged and told to leave within three days or else!

Muggles Studies was cancelled (as who wants to know anything about Muggles) but replaced with Pureblood Pride. Since Charity Burbage was a Pureblood, she was allowed to teach the new subject but was on probation, especially if you didn't immediately stop talking about all things Muggle. Since it was an entirely new course, anyone who had been taking it and all Muggleborns currently (but perhaps not permanently if Umbridge had her way) attending Hogwarts had to take Pureblood Pride from the beginning.

Surprisingly, Binns would still be teaching History of Magic until the Ministry decided whether or not to keep things as they were or change the course completely. Besides, he didn't need a salary so money would be saved which was the same excuse Dumbledore had been using for 50 years.

The quality and quantity of the food and drink served, to the students at least (but not the Slytherins for some reason) was limited. Only one entrée was served (except when a Slytherin requested something different) and if you didn't like what was on the menu or had an allergy that was your problem. Just eat your veggies or starve. The Head table had more choices but they were always one of Umbridge's favorites and there were many things she didn't like.

She still had many, many changes to make and stated that fact at the welcoming feast. "You will not be coddled as the late Headmaster did. There will be discipline, decorum and obedience at all times."

In other words, life at Hogwarts would be hell for many especially Gryffindors as Harry Potter was a no-show as was Neville Longbottom. Susan Bones didn't come either, so now Umbridge and Fudge had the leverage they needed to put Amelia Bones in her place and perhaps sack her from her position and maybe (if Fate was on their side and how could it not be) with a little work she might be arrested and sent to Azkaban for treason, harboring criminals and whatever else Umbridge could think up.

For the first time in her life Hermione Granger wasn't happy attending a school. The Weasleys had been treating her horribly now that Harry was gone. Although McGonagall had made her the 5th year female Prefect the Deputy Head had wanted Harry or Neville as the male Prefect and definitely not Ron Weasley as Dumbledore had ordered. She had sent the Prefect badge to Neville but since only Ron and Seamus had shown up it looked as if Ron would have to be made Prefect.

However, Umbridge had other ideas as Ron was from a family of Blood-traitors and Seamus was a Half-blood as well as being Irish (a race Umbridge had always hated as there was too much green in their lives), so she broke with tradition and named 5th year Slytherin Theodore Nott as the Gryffindor 5th year Prefect. You can imagine how well that went over.

Umbridge relieved Hermione of her badge just before the food was served. She was called up to the head table and told the reasons by Umbridge. Mostly she wasn't worthy of such a high honor and important position…being a Muggleborn…so Parvati Patil was made Prefect. She wasn't alone as any Muggleborn who held a position of Prefect was called up individually and relieved of their badge and replaced by a Pureblood, no matter how poor their grades were or bad their behavior.

Since no one was allowed to leave the feast until Umbridge said so, Hermione was forced to go back to the Gryffindor table and try not to cry. She was so embarrassed, especially after the Slytherins had all applauded, hooted and said terrible things, such as "You'll finally know your place" or "Too bad you weren't expelled" and the ever popular Mudblood was tossed around not only at her but the others who had lost their badge.

Worst of all, Ron was delighted that she had lost her badge. If he couldn't be a Prefect, then she shouldn't be one either. He would be teasing her everyday about it and anything else he could think of as without Harry to protect her, it was open season on Hermione Granger for everyone.

But the worst was yet to come and on her birthday no less. She hadn't seen Crookshanks since yesterday but thought he was only hiding from Ron's "pranks" on the helpless cat. She arrived at her first class of the day and while reaching for her text book, felt something squishy and wet. She pulled the object out only to let out a horrified and heartfelt scream. She had pulled out the bloodied tail of her beloved cat, did the scream and then fainted to the laughter of many.

NOTE: Crookshanks isn't dead – I like him and would never see him killed. The next chapter will reveal how his tail got into the schoolbag and who did it.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Escape

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – The Escape

Minerva McGonagall was furious. She had merely been angry when she entered Umbridge's lair (she refused to call it an office when she thought of Umbitch, the nickname everyone was calling her) but now she was absolutely, totally furious!

It was all over the school about the "tail incident" with many, many people laughing when they heard about it not only in Slytherin but also in Gryffindor. The poor girl (who was one of McGonagall's very favorite students of all times right up there with Lily Evans) was in a catatonic state lying in a bed in the Infirmary under Poppy Pomfrey's tender care. The medi-witch was more than furious as this was one of many "incidents" involving Muggleborns which she had treated and it was only September.

At the moment, Minerva didn't know who had done the deed, but she had her suspicions – and it wasn't a Slytherin – and she would find out then punished the culprits accordingly no matter who they were. She tried to see the new Headmistress but was told by her private secretary, a Ministry lackey who sat at a desk in front of the gargoyle outside the Headmistress' office deciding who would have the honor of seeing Headmistress Umbridge.

"I'll try to sneak you in, if possible, say…on Friday" the snippy woman stated.

"I need to see her immediately as it is a school problem."

"Could you give a more specific reason for the appointment?"

Trying (and failing) to control herself, Minerva shouted "I NEED THE APPOINTMENT NOW DUE TO AN INJURY TO A STUDENT!"

"Which student and what type of injury?"

Gritting her teeth Minerva explained the situation. The reply made her want to hex the bitch to the nether parts of the earth. The woman actually had the nerve to giggle.

"Oh yes" she snickered "We all had a good laugh over that so-called incident. The Headmistress wants to congratulate whoever played the prank. Do you know who it was so points can be given for creativity and school spirit? You don't need an appointment for that, simply leave a message with me and I'll see the Headmistress gets it."

Minerva was now shaking with anger. She wanted to slap that smirk off of the woman's face but she knew she would probably end up in Azkaban for killing her. Instead she stormed off and went to the Infirmary for a much needed calming potion and rant with Poppy.

The medi-witch was almost as livid as Minnie and started her rant before Minnie could say a thing.

"Do you know what that #$*#$&##& toad has done now?" the usually calm and gentle medi-witch screamed. However she didn't give her friend an opportunity to guess before continuing "She demanded that I get Hermione Granger out of her 'fake state' as she is merely malingering. I have until tomorrow morning to set her straight or she will be expelled. Umbitch will personally break her wand and confiscate all her magical possessions and put her out of the front gates. She won't even send her home or to London through the floo."

Now Minnie was too horrified to speak, but Poppy had more to say.

"I have been ordered not to treat any Mudbloods – a direct quote from our new Head..Headm – Headmistreat! To quote that sleaze 'Being a filthy, magic-stealing, abhorrent excuse for a wizard/witch, they deserve all the hexes, curses and spells cast on them by REAL MAGICALS. If they don't like it they can leave – once their wands are snapped and their magical possessions are confiscated."

Minnie was still too appalled to speak so Poppy continued venting her spleen.

"I have also found out who played the 'prank' on poor Miss Granger. Seamus Finnegan came to me for treatment for severe scratches on his arms and face, which were now infected. I made him tell me how he received these injuries and at first he lied. I gave him the old no-nonsense-as-I-know-you-are-lying medi-witch glare. He was probably guilty and only came in because of the infection."

Minnie snapped to attention and said "Let me guess, he held the poor cat while Ronald Weasley did the dirty deed. Before Poppy could reply Minnie continued saying "I knew he had something to do with this outrage as he has never liked the cat because the cat hated him because, being a cat, he is a great judge of character."

"Also" she sighed "He has shown his true colors to Miss Granger with Harry being gone and Dumbledore dead. Apparently, the Weasleys suffered financially from the fleeing and the death and Ronald is taking out his frustration on the only person he could without getting into trouble."

"That's it in a nutshell" Poppy replied.

"Doesn't he care that Miss Granger has been ordered home by her parents who are no longer funding her education?"

"Apparently not" Poppy responded. "Right now I am worried about the few Muggleborns that remain here but especially Miss Granger as 'I have received my orders which I must obey or get the sack' and I can't get her out of the state she is in by tomorrow and wouldn't if I could. She'll still be in a lot of emotional pain regarding her cat and 'Rotten Ronnie' or 'RR' - as I will now refer to him - will only increase his cruelty in the hopes of getting her expelled."

"Was Mr. Finnegan at least sorry for his actions? Did he say what happened to the cat?" Minnie asked.

"He only went along with Rotten Ronnie because he has been bullied by RR since he is the only other 5th year male Gryffindor left. Poor Seamus thought it was only going to be another prank such as turning the cat green, so he helped catch the poor beast and held him down for RR to cast the curse on the cat. He was horrified when RR pulled out a large knife and cut off the animal's tail. In shock he let go of the cat which raced off faster than RR could react."

"But surely the animal was bleeding profusely and would die without immediate care" Minnie stated.

"RR _ordered_ Seamus to catch it as he wasn't finished 'pranking it' but Seamus went after it to save it. He followed the trail of blood but it disappeared. He doesn't know what happened to it but RR didn't care – and this is a direct quote what Seamus said he told him "At least the bloody thing will probably die and I'll be rid of it, the bitch will be all upset that it's dead and I'll tell her the tail is a souvenir, something to remember the beast by….' Seamus said RR stopped because he realized he had called the cat the bloody thing and he started laughing at his own so-called joke."

"Seamus left, feeling disgusted and ashamed so he only came to me for treatment when the infection started. He felt sorrier when Hermione slipped into the coma – which is what he is calling it – whereas RR is 'pissed because he can't taunt Hermione' but he is thinking up some good zingers to use when she recovers."

Both witches were silent for a moment, still angry but also helpless to do anything about it - until Minnie decided to act.

"We're leaving Poppy - you, me and definitely Miss Granger. I don't know where we will go at this moment, but we'll figure it out. I will not tolerate Umbitch's reign of terror a moment longer nor will I allow an innocent girl to lose her magic because of a $*#&#&^^ bigot."

Poppy pulled Minnie into one of the private rooms used for quarantines, cast as many charms for privacy she knew and then said "Minnie, you know we are forbidden to leave the castle or its grounds without permission or face immediate discharge and won't get our pension. Knowing Umbitch we will probably get arrested for even attempting to save Miss Granger. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that was her plan."

"And you will be amenable to the girl losing her magic? Will you allow the other Muggleborns to be hexed and cursed and not treat them so that they too will be expelled and lose their magic?"

The medi-witch signed and then replied "Minnie, of course I don't want any of that happening. I don't know if you know about this, but all the house elves are under that fiend's total control. My assigned elf Mitzy severely hurt herself to warn me of the Headmistreat's plans."

"My DoDo hasn't said a thing to me and she is a very faithful elf."

"As I said, Mitzy hurt herself but knew I would cure her and she suffered greatly in doing it. That Harridan is slowly going to discharge us all and replace us with choices of her own. None of us will be getting our pensions and she plans on framing and sending certain people to Azkaban – just because she can."

"Mitzy also said that that she will be getting rid of all Half-blood teachers, such as you, Severus, me and possibly Pomona, simply because she doesn't like her despite Pomona being a Pureblood. Then all Half-breeds like Hagrid and Filius will shortly be following once she gets a few laws passed and then the Centaurs will be gone – one way or another."

"Then we must leave as soon as possible if she is planning that and warn the others so that they can…."

"Our assigned house elves are to turn us in if we dare to order them to pack our things and try to leave. Apparently, there are warning spells to that effect so even if we packed ourselves and tried to leave, we would be immediately found out. Apparently even our wands are being tracked."

"How would that happen? We always carry our wands and they never leave our person…"

"Do you shower with your wand?" Poppy asked. "That was when the trackers were placed – by our own elves – the first time one of us had a bath or shower after the Bitch took control of the elves. We can't leave without a wand or get out of the castle without the bitch knowing. Then the three of us will probably be in Azkaban by breakfast tomorrow."

Minnie didn't want to admit it, but Poppy was probably right. "Let me think" she told her friend as she paced back and forth in the room. Then she remembered something long forgotten until Albus died and some of his spells had dissipated. Some of her memory had returned and she hoped it was the same with Poppy.

"Poppy, do you remember when we were in fourth year and my…boyfriend…talked us into the wisdom of acquiring an extra wand so we could 'get into mischief' and not have it traced back to our wands?"

A spark of memory came back to Poppy as yes, now she did remember those happy (and sometimes naughty but fun) times when she and others were students. Then she remembered what happened to those illegal wands.

"Didn't Albus do a purge in our sixth year and your boyfriend hid those wands where no one could find them?"

"Yes, he did BUT he gave me a hint as to where he hid them and it is not the place you are thinking."

"Then he didn't hide them in the…."

"No, but the hint he gave me could mean three places. I will go and investigate all three and if I find them, we can escape with Miss Granger – and the clothes on our backs only."

It was their only chance. They would have to leave everything behind especially their most precious possessions and there was no guarantee Minnie would find the wands but it was either take this risk or have Hermione Granger tossed out probably only in her knickers and them ending up in Azkaban for something if Mitzy's information was truly correct.

Twenty minutes later, the secret door to the Infirmary opened and a very dusty but grinning Minnie McGonagall entered Poppy's office. She had found all four wands (Poppy's boyfriend also had one) and had found one of the secret passageways their boyfriends found in their midnight wanderings.

"I found an old, unused guest quarters and also found some clothes since ours' probably have trackers on them. No undies, but at least clothes for the three of us."

After checking and rechecking for trackers, etc. the two older witches changed clothes and transfigured them to their and Hermione's size. After cleaning up the dust from the opening of the secret passageway, they levitated a still sleeping Hermione out and down the passageway and hopefully to freedom.

The next day Umbridge threw a temper tantrum of epic proportions when told of the successful escapes. She never did find out how it was done and never would.

As to the fate of poor Crookshanks, Doodles, the Hufflepuff elf had disappeared and thus was not under Umbridge's control. None of the other Puff elves ratted him out and even the Head Elf thought he had escaped like Dobby and Winky had and kept his very existence a secret.

He had been sneaking around Hogwarts gathering information and trying to help the students and teachers and he had found Crookshanks the same time as Ron and Seamus had. Naturally he was disillusioned so they never knew he was there and when Crookshanks took off, Doodles popped off in front of the cat, caught him and popped away to get help for the poor creature.

He summoned Dobby, who popped in, saw the wounded cat and Doodles told him to take it to safety and come back for explanations and the weekly report he was sending to Harry. Thus Crookshanks' life was saved and since Ron had used a regular knife instead of magic, his glorious tail could be grown back.

After the disappearance of the three escapees, Doodles again summoned Dobby and gave another report. Now the hunt was on for the three and hopefully Harry's people would find them before the Ministry or Umbridge did. The only problem was where they could have gone without a wand or the clothes they had been wearing.

Harry and Dobby tried not to think about a naked McGonagall or Pomfrey on the loose as it was too traumatizing. Had he known, no doubt Draco Malfoy, who was still recovering from his shock, could commiserate with them.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Hunts Are On

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – The Hunts Are On

When he heard that McGonagall, Pomfrey and even Granger were missing and presumed naked, Draco Malfoy simply didn't care. His first (and hopefully last) meeting with the Dark Lord had turned into a disaster. The "marks" he received were dark, but not the Dark Mark. It had taken three days for his mother and Snape to heal the worse of the injuries, and as Severus told him "It would behoove you to stay in your room as long as possible as there is much going on and believe me you don't want to be involved."

Draco was content to do so for many reasons. First, he had disobeyed his parents' order to not go snooping, spy on people or try to "accidentally" meet the Dark Lord. They hadn't given him reasons why which had only made him so determined to meet the Dark Lord before he returned to school. Despite all of his pleading, whining and the odd temper tantrum thrown, the answer had always been a resounding NO! He now knew why.

When he thought that the "secret prisoner" his father didn't know about was Potter, he just had to investigate. The excuse he had given to his mother and Severus (while being treated for his injuries) was that he was merely taking a stroll around the wing for exercise and since this particular wing was rarely used when he heard a noise emanating from a room, he thought that someone had broken into the Manor so naturally he went to investigate. Neither believed him but that was the story he was sticking to.

He blamed his parents. They hadn't briefed him enough about what was going on in his own home and never thought to mention just how hideous the Dark Lord looked. Despite his bragging, Draco had never personally seen a naked woman – except in paintings or pictures – and his first glance of a live one had probably scarred him for life.

However, what had really scared the hell out of him, as well as those present, occurred during the Dark Lord's attack on his precious and delicate body. Apparently, it had also scared the hell out of the others present, especially when his mother had come to plead with the Dark Lord to spare her innocent son as it was all probably an unfortunate misunderstanding.

"Oh really" the Dark Lord had spit out "what reason could there be for your son to be a Peeping Tom on MY ONLY SURVIVING NIECE?"

That was when his mother fainted dead away and the two Death Eaters who had accompanied him, Avery and Finkle, were desperately trying not to. The only rational explanation in Draco's mind was that if he had a relative as repulsive as that woman, he'd hide her also. But then, seeing the (thankfully clothed) Dark Lord, repugnancy must be a family trait. No one had ever mentioned to Draco that the woman was also Harry Potter's aunt and it wasn't considered important for him to know especially since he was in so much trouble.

So Draco spent the rest of the summer hiding out in his room, venturing out only to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies. At that time he had snuck into Knockturn Alley to search for any books on magical freaks, magical abominations, magical mistakes or magical curiosities but couldn't find any. He had already had his personal elf look in the vast Malfoy Library (including the one where the darkest books were kept away from prying eyes) but found nothing.

Naturally he was made Prefect, as whom else but the Slytherin Prince deserved the badge. Now that Dumbles was finally gone, no doubt he would be the Head Boy in his 7th year. But it hadn't perked him up. Although physically healed when he boarded the Hogwarts Express, mentally and emotionally he was exhausted.

With Potter gone he had lost his No. 1 enemy and sparring partner and would miss insulting him, getting him in trouble and seeing him flounder around because Dumbles had seen to it he didn't know anything about his real place (and wealth) in the Magical World, forced him to be friends only with the dregs of society (Weasleys) and be led around by the Mudblood Granger. Granger was gone, but unfortunately not dead, officially and publically expelled and un-magicked or even doomed to Azkaban and it was just too easy to taunt the Weasleys.

This year would be no fun at all and he realized that he didn't want to be a Death Eater if he had to serve under that…creature. His main goal in life was to escape the horror of the future, without losing his position in society, the Malfoy wealth, his other inheritances and most importantly his life.

It was early in the morning on September 23nd and breakfast hadn't been served at Happy Manor yet. Harry Potter was sitting in the dining room with Crookshanks on his lap, giving the cat gentle pets and the occasion scratch behind the ears. The cat was purring happily, a far cry from when Doodles had brought him to the manor.

Roddy had been called immediately as he was the closest thing to a healer residing at the manor. After stunning the cat, he stopped the bleeding, checked for infections and healed it as best he could. On the 21st he had used Skel-grow to regrow the tail and pronounced the patient healed. Since then the cat had been and would be receiving rehabilitation consisting of what Harry was doing. The poor cat had always been a favorite of Neville and even Trevor the Toad and Luna and Susan Bones also took turns comforting Crookshanks as did Sally-Anne.

Millicent brought her cat Dolly to visit with the invalid and the female cat flirted shamelessly with the male which served to boost his morale considerably. Su Li was afraid of cats and Justin was a dog person, but they would come over and talk to the creature doing their part in the rehab.

Everybody had been shocked and angry at what had been done to Crookshanks. When Doodles made his report on the 20th revealing the escape of the three witches, Harry had "his people" (the Goblins) begin the search. When (or if) they were found, he wanted them examined and checked for any magic that shouldn't be cast on their person.

He had always believed that Pomfrey had wanted to help him more as being a medi-witch she must have known he was abused and definitely malnourished. Every time she treated him just for whatever injuries he had at the time, she had that look in her eyes which Harry interpreted as she wanted to do more for him but couldn't. Luna told Harry it was the same with her and no doubt others.

"If you – and mostly your parents - are not a Dumbledore follower, you'd get pranked by the Twins unmercifully until you get your parents, grandparents, etc. to 'talk with Dumbledore' about the situation. In other words, they will do what Dumbles wanted such as voting a certain way, publically supporting him, etc. If you didn't come _**to an understanding and agreement**_ , like my father refused to do, then you were at the mercy of the Twins' pranks or any hexing done by other Houses – including your own – and Poppy wasn't supposed to help you as much. I think Dumbles had her under severe oaths or spells as she always had that 'look' in her eyes when she couldn't do her job."

After that was done, he would make the decision whether or not to offer them sanctuary or let them fend for themselves.

However, he would never forgive Ron for what he had done to Crookshanks. Well actually, he would never forgive Ron and certain other Weasleys for many things, but this was the very last nail in Ron's coffin.

McGonagall better be under a large amount of Dumbledore's magic because the old hag never showed him any consideration or mercy. He had been really furious when he discovered that the Nimbus 2000 McG had supposedly purchased for him, came out of his trust vault. He always thought she probably bought it because she wanted the team to win but he thought she had paid for it. Damn old biddy!

However, they still had to be found first and by his people. If not…well then that was their problem as he had tried his best to save them which was more than they had ever done for him.

Panic was the watchword at the Ministry. Nothing was going Fudge's way and even his implantation of Delores as Headmistress of Hogwarts was turning out bad. Although the _Daily Prophet_ was in the pocket of the Ministry (or whoever paid them the most bribes), apparently there was a large shareholder with the most shares who hadn't known he had those shares and once he found out, he also discovered that he had access to many more due to inheritances. He owned 75% of that rag that called itself a news source and now the Ministry lost one of their greatest assets.

There were a series of editorials written concerning the things happening at Hogwarts. A very _reliable source_ told exactly what Umbridge was doing at the venerable school especially what was considered the "Muggleborn problem" and their persecution. The reason why Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey had given up everything to escape with Hermione Granger was truthfully told.

 _"Somehow these prominent and dedicated witches left everything behind, gave up their careers, personal possessions, hope of a well-earned pension to protect a very persecuted witch who was known as the 'brightest witch of her age' and showed such promise."_

Of course, the emphasis just how much the two witches had given up, was told again and again that they had left their and the girl's wands and the clothes on their back behind. As the writer of the editorial Xeno Lovegood (who remained anonymous), told the largest shareholder Harry Potter, "A little bit of titillation always helps to get the attention of the public and keep it up."

"But isn't that uh…disrespectful…to the ladies" Harry asked.

"Yes and no" was Xeno's answer. "McG and Poppy are an institution at Hogwarts, having been there for so long, taught and healed a few generations in their time. I wrote it to impress upon people what they had sacrificed to save the girl. Besides, my Uncle Aristotle was at school with them and said they were very pretty and – pardon his direct quote – 'they looked luscious and tasty' and he wouldn't have minded…."

But Harry interrupted him with his gagging and gasping and said "This is McG and Pomfrey we are talking about!"

"Exactly, and it will get people's attention – especially for wizards who might have had a crush on one or both. Just because they look worse for the wear - probably due to working for Dumbledore all of those years – even in my time, they were still…attractive women…and at times, especially when one of them would actually smile, if you really looked you could see a bit of what my Uncle Ari saw. Personally I kind of liked Poppy – she smiled a lot more than McG."

Xeno's confession had shaken the boy up a bit, but once he thought about it, the position they held and the generations they had taught/healed, there would (hopefully) be many who would be touched by the sacrifice to save a student and really think about what was happening at Hogwarts.

Of course, in Harry's view (which he shuddered to think about) there would probably be a few perverts interested in their being…naked…no matter how old they were. Maybe they would help in the hunt…or something. Then he tried not to think about it anymore.

He succeeded until he went to sleep and had dreams of a young Pomfrey with her long red hair let down and blowing in the wind, wearing a bikini and running down a beach. The dream switched to a much younger McG with her long, dark hair unbound, falling in shining, silky disarray, wearing Cleopatra-type eye makeup, with a come hither look while lying across a heart-shaped silken bed with multi-colored cushions clad in seven veils of see-through silk and – that was when he woke up screaming.

Xeno's editorials were stirring some people to think and act. Since Umbridge was actively persecuting Muggleborns and, rumor also had it, some Half-bloods, perhaps there was a chance that You-Know-Who just might be back and the Ministry was on his side by keeping his resurrection quiet. Since Fudge no longer controlled the _Prophet_ , many people were beginning to doubt the Ministry's official proclamation that NOBODY RESURRECTS FROM THE DEAD.

Another anonymous person (not Xeno) wrote "Apparently the Ministry has never heard of Christianity. There are many persons in magical communities who are Christians – not that I am comparing The Christ to You-Know-Who – but stranger things have happened throughout history and You-Know-Who was a very powerful wizard. Therefore, all sides should be considered and investigated."

This editorial had been written and submitted by Justin just to annoy Fudge and the Ministry and in defense of his religious affiliation, the Church of England or Anglicans. He knew his mother would be proud if she knew, so he saved a copy of the paper to show her one day.

Although it had been several weeks since "the incident" happened, Narcissa had still not recovered from the shock. That piece of…filth…and an ugly one at that, was the Squib niece of their Lord and Master. How that came to be wasn't going to be answered, at least by the Dark Lord, and she, Avery, Finkle, the house elf and most especially Draco, were not to mention it to anyone under pain of…well lots of pain and other things so dire that they better not find out as it would frighten them half to death just to hear of it and Voldie would then finish the job!

Naturally, no one would answer the questions the Mudblood asked. Her mother had been an only child and her father's siblings died young (an aunt at age 10 from scarlet fever and an uncle who was a pilot in the Battle of Britain and was shot down). Now only Flippy the elf saw Petunia and had been forbidden to answer any questions Petunia asked, if only because Flippy didn't know anything and couldn't tell if she did because "Flippy would be punished to death and in front of Missy Petunia and youse would not want to see the Dark Lord punishing Flippy as it would be worse than Master Draco's punishment."

So Petunia had to be content with her current lot which, in the absence of TV, spying on and gossiping about the neighbors and going shopping, she was having the time of her life. She had never been this pampered, had books she had always wanted to read (romances and fantasies) but Vernon wouldn't let her, she had gourmet meals she didn't have to cook (or have Harry do it) and could eat as much as she wanted.

Vernon was a hypocrite. He and Marge could and did eat and drink as much as they wanted, but Petunia, _as Vernon's wife_ , had to remain a certain weight and eat "daintily and frugally like Princess Diana" and never drink more than a glass of wine or sherry as that was a sign of refinement in a female (and someone had to drive Vernon home when he over did it). Any deviation from "the rules" and Vernon would punish his wife. That was why she was almost anorexic and was definitely bulimic and, much like her nephew, she went hungry so as not to gain an ounce.

She really wanted to know how Dudley was doing but Flippy didn't know anything about her Dudders as it was none of her business. So Petunia requested more books and magazines, ate what she wanted (after Flippy informed her she could request any particular food) and drank at least three glasses of very good wine (and sometimes more) a day and had a nightly cocoa with a good dash of brandy.

Now if she only had a TV (with cable) and knew Dudley was well-cared for and safe, she could happily spend the rest of her life in her private suite, living in this luxury and not bothered by Vernon and Marge. Ah yes, at the moment, life was sweet.


	9. Chapter 9 - Living Rough

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: This is basically a fill-in (or shopping) chapter but necessary as it shows how the witches survive after the escape.

Chapter 9 – Living Rough

The Marauders hadn't been the only students to find the various "escape routes" from Hogwarts that the Founders and others had created in case of attack. During the 1,000 years of its existence, many students had found them, mostly by accident, and there had been so many that most of them were forgotten. Even the Headmasters/mistresses had lost count, although Dumbledore had found three when he was a student. The Marauders had found some, but not all and since they had never heard of the Room of Requirement, it wasn't on their famous map.

Minnie and Poppy had found two on their own and their boyfriends had found more than the Marauders had including the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, when Dumbledore had blocked, changed or in some cases obliviated the two witches of most of their good memories of their time at Hogwarts and their earlier life, it wasn't until his death that some of those memories returned. Thus Minnie was able to find the things necessary for their escape.

They had taken one of the lessor known passageways which was not on the Marauders' map. It let them out a mile beyond the boundaries of Hogsmeade. From there, it was possible to apparate to freedom which they did – after they checked for and removed the various tracers and spells on their persons. Poppy did a detailed exam on all of them for the record and was aghast to find out just how many were still on them despite Dumbledore's death.

Now where to go? They were very limited in their options as any remaining friends or relatives they had would be the first place the Aurors would look. It was very sad that the only friends the witches had were currently at Hogwarts and in as much danger as them. Minnie totally discounted the Order as it was impossible to trust any member, but especially the Weasleys, and neither witch would trust themselves to go anywhere near Ron Weasley after what he did to Crookshanks.

Although they had their freedom, new (or rather old) wands and clothes which they could transfigure into Muggle attire (the clothes Minnie found were from the 15th Century), they had no money, no place to go and a catatonic girl to care for.

"We have to find shelter first" Poppy said. "Miss Granger shouldn't be exposed to the elements, so do you know of any abandoned houses we could use?"

Minnie thought for a moment and then remembered the home of a Muggleborn who had been killed in the war. He had been orphaned when his parents and younger sister had been killed by Death Eaters and left the house half destroyed. Dumbledore had let him join the Order of the Phoenix while he was still in his sixth year and although he didn't have all of the needed training, Dumbledore had used him and his youth as an example of true Gryffindor bravery. He was used as cannon fire and died on his first rescue mission.

"I think I know where we can spend a few days, but let me check it first to see if it is livable" Minnie told Poppy.

After a quick apparation and a five minute wait, Minnie returned announcing success. She took Hermione first, dropped the girl off and went back to get Poppy to side-along apparate with her to their new "temporary" home.

Although the house had been left abandoned for about 17 years, it had been soundly built and with a bit of wand work, the kitchen, pantry, bathroom and two bedrooms were in livable order. Blankets and other linens were found in the linen closet and a quick scourgify later were ready for use. Hermione still slept but now she was comfortable.

All they had to do now was to get: (1) food; (2) potions; (3) Muggle money; and (4) develop a plan.

"Oh great, glorious and talented Transfiguration mistress" Poppy said "Can't you transfigure some stones into money?"

"No unfortunately. It is a little known condition when one is awarded a Mastery in Transfiguration, one must take certain oaths. One of them is to never use your talent for personal gain, such as transfiguring money. I had to swear that I would never do such a thing."

"Not even in an emergency?"

"No, not even in an emergency such as the one we are in."

"What about me? Can I do it?" Poppy asked.

"You could, but remember that any transfiguration you would do wouldn't last very long and a Muggle would notice stones instead of money in his till. It might be reported and we would be violating the Secrecy Act, which Umbridge would use to send the three of us directly to Azkaban."

"Could we rob a grocery shop for food and money" Poppy suggested. "If we did it at night, Muggle burglars would be blamed."

"Let me think on it a bit" Minnie said. "But now I will attempt to get us a meal to tide us over. There is a stream down the road a bit and I can catch a fish using 'accio fish' and that should help."

And it did. Minnie landed two large perch and a bream, putting them in a shopping basket she found at the house. Using her Herbology skills, she found some wild onions, nettles and tansy, which even the Muggles used for fevers and other various ills. At least they would have fish to eat and onions to flavor it.

While she was fishing, Poppy looked through the pantry and kitchen cupboards for anything useful. She found two kinds of vinegar which was still usable, salt (which lasted forever) and some spices which were at least 17 years old but had been tightly sealed or unopened so she could use some of them for certain things. Minnie arrived with the things she had been able to find and after carefully checking for anything that could hurt them such as parasites, misidentifications and other things toxic, they made a very good dinner.

They sat around after their first meal in 24 hours, relaxing with some stale, but drinkable, tea. Poppy also found some sugar and a half-filled pot of honey. Fed and refreshed, they now had to decide what to do next.

"I still think we should rob a shop" Poppy again suggested. "Although you and I are honest people, this is an emergency and there is an undeclared war going on, so we can consider it 'foraging, hunting and looting – for survival."

Minnie had to agree with Poppy, despite not liking it. She was correct in that this was a war and although at the moment Tom Riddle's war was being denied by the Ministry, it was the Ministry that was conducting an undeclared war and possible holocaust on Muggleborns and anyone who didn't follow in step with the Ministry.

She rationalized it like Poppy did and without friends or allies, they had a duty to help Hermione survive, as well as themselves.

After checking on the sleeping girl (who seemed to be doing a bit better), the two witches left for the nearest town. It was 1:00 a.m. when they arrived at the local supermarket in a disillusioned form. It had long been closed and after checking that no one was in the shop, they tried to enter as a Muggle burglar might. This proved a bit difficult as although Minnie's father was a Muggle (or rather a third generation Squib) she had grown up in a basically Muggle village, and had attended a Muggle primary, like Poppy had, once they arrived at Hogwarts the indoctrination began.

Once one entered the Magical World, all things Muggle were strongly discouraged as now you were a witch or a wizard and this would be your home. In the late 1930's and 1940's, it was still possible to find respectable employment in your new world. Many people in Britain didn't go beyond primary school or finished secondary so if a new magical did go back to the Muggle World, they would still fit in and could find a job.

Everything had changed after World War II. There was now mandatory education up to a certain age and technology was changing very fast thanks to some of the things developed during the war. The Magical World was aware of things like steam engines, airplanes, telephones, cameras and radio, but in Magical Britain they only took advantage of the radio to form the Wizarding Wireless and the camera, because apparently _**they were invented by a wizard and the Muggles stole them just like some stole magic.**_

Although all Muggleborns were aware of the Atomic Bomb, Magical Britain refused to believe it. They didn't believe in or know about jets, television, movies, portable radios, computers or the moon landing. In fact most hadn't heard of the latter. Helicopters they did notice as they flew lower and slower than planes. After Dumbledore had become Headmaster, Muggleborns were told (ordered) not to mention any of the new innovations as it would make their blending in much too difficult and NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE THEM ANYWAY.

No, it was either acclimate or LEAVE, and if you had not yet graduated from Hogwarts, your wand would be snapped, your magic suppressed and you and your parents/siblings would be obliviated about all things Magical. You also wouldn't have a school record after the age 11 and not know why so you would be doubly screwed.

Dumbledore had gone so far as to establish the Muggle Studies course and do away with Introduction to the Magical World course which helped Muggleborns blend in. All they had now were pamphlets which didn't explain much except for money, transportation, how to find and shop in Diagon alley and the courses at Hogwarts. Things had been "dumbed down" since Dumbledore became the "Champion of the Muggleborns" but in realty he just did away with many courses he considered "Dark" and changed the names and celebrations of the Magical World to Muggle ones, such as Yule becoming Christmas and Samhein becoming Halloween. He made numerous changes and passed laws to "help the Muggleborns" but it hurt them more than it helped.

His actions served to infuriate many, and just not the Pureblood supremacists, but Dumbledore didn't care as he had his plan and Britain, at least, would follow his lead or be declared "Dark" and thus "Evil." That was one reason why a young Tom Riddle had at first tried to stop Dumbledore legally and run for office, but Dumbles crushed him, ruined his reputation, spread horrible rumors about him, and did everything in his power to cause him to become the next Dark Lord so that once again Albus Dumbledore would save the Magical World from disaster, slavery and evil.

Unfortunately – in Dumbledore's opinion – some Muggleborns, Half-bloods and the odd Pureblood had to act as contacts to the Muggleborns and thus had to retain some of their memories. Minnie had forgotten so much about the Muggle World but now since her memory was returning, she vowed to get a Muggle history of the world and memorize it.

"Since there are so many new things we don't know about" Minnie said to Poppy, "I think we should just concentrate on getting the money and shop somewhere else tomorrow. Also a chemist's shop is where they sell their medicines, bandages, etc. and thus it would be safer to pick a few things there. Ergo, we go in and out as fast as possible."

They started out by checking for alarms and finding some on all of the doors they had to find some way of disabling them. What to do, what to do?

"I saw a film once before being forced to work at Hogwarts where some crooks cut wires which powered the electricity."

"Oh yes" Minnie added. "I saw a film where the phone lines were cut from the outside so let's look for wires.

Eventually they found some and cut them all with magic so they wouldn't get electrocuted. "Hopefully the police will think the burglar wore insulated gloves or something" Poppy opined.

With the alarms (hopefully) disabled, again they used magic to cut out a lock on a door and sneak in that way. Between the two of them and the films they had seen years ago, they were doing a fairly decent job. Checking for wire, security cameras and anything else they could think of, they made their way to the manager's office and the safe. Again they used the cutting technique to open the safe, being careful to make and leave filings and VIOLA! The safe was opened, cleaned out of all bills and coins and placed in an expandable bag Minnie had brought. They then carefully snuck out leaving the odd bit or this or that which they hoped would be seen as debris from a burglar.

Still disillusioned, they got out of the shop, snuck off to an alleyway about two blocks from the store and returned to their "lair" collapsing in exhaustion.

After a breakfast of fish and checking on Hermione, both women apparated to another town and began their shopping. Poppy stocked up on the basics such as milk, cream, eggs, bread, cereal, cheese and some deli meats, as well as getting fresh tea and a jar of instant coffee and more sugar. Minnie was in charge of getting fresh vegetables and fruit, frozen and tinned juices, a chicken, a loin of pork and minced meat.

Both witches could only get enough which they could safely carry from the shop but since they would be coming back to go to the chemists and a clothing store (they needed undies and a few other necessities.

They apparated home and had a bit of lunch. They had forgotten to get bacon, sausage and jam, so they put that on the list. After checking on Hermione and magically sending some milk into her stomach, they went out to shop again.

Minnie got more milk and eggs, the breakfast meats, another loaf of bread, two kinds of jam, _toilet tissue_ (another necessity) and some Coke and ginger ale because if Hermione woke up they would help to settle her stomach and, if she was honest, Minnie was very fond of those fizzy drinks which were not served at Hogwarts, pubs, eating places or sold in shops because they were considered "Muggle" and thus undesirable.

Poppy bought some basic medical supplies, such as aspirins, cough syrup, creams for injuries such as burns, scratches, itches, etc. and also picked up some soap, shampoo and other toiletries. Both witches returned home, had a cup of tea and went out again, hopefully not having to leave until Hermione woke up.

Poppy bought some herbs at an herbalist shop, hoping to brew some simple potions for Hermione and then went to a book shop for the history books Minnie required, newspapers, a few magazines, ballpoint pens and pads of paper.

Minnie bought three sets of undies for each of them, a nightgown, bedroom slippers, a pair of casual shoes each, three casual dresses for her and Poppy, and a pair of jeans, two tees, a skirt and blouse for Hermione. As an afterthought, she went outside, shrunk everything and went to another shop and purchased them each a jacket, a hat, gloves and scarves as the weather was turning cold. She would change the clothes other colors and shapes when needed but at least they had a basic wardrobe.

She was about to leave for home when a thought occurred to her. She had to get a purse for all of them and probably wallets to be safe. Poppy had probably been home sooner that her and hopefully started dinner.

She had. She also had wonderful news as "Hermione just woke up an hour ago and is asking questions without giving a chance to answer them. In other words, she has recovered."


	10. Chapter 10 - Wanted Not Dead But Alive

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 10 – Wanted – Not Dead but Alive

The very foundations of Malfoy Manor violently shook after Voldie had read a certain edition of the _Daily Prophet_. It reported the successful escape of Poppy and Minnie and Hermione Granger, but it also stated that "they were presumed naked" and that bit of interest would be repeated in the following editions and even the editorial page by many people, mostly anonymous, but some fools had signed their names.

The comments ranged from anger, citing the competent and faithful service to generations of students (or at least these two witches), to derision (from Umbridge, Fudge and Molly Weasley) to, shall we say, perverted and/or repulsive comments (which were usually the anonymous ones).

The Ministry was offering a reward of G500 (which was a tidy sum and would pay for a first year's tuition and supplies at Hogwarts with some left over). The Minister stated that the reward was offered and would be paid by "that upstanding citizen, Lucius Malfoy" and it was further stated that the three outlaws were wanted alive for a well-deserve immediate sentence to Azkaban for the multitude of sins committed against the Ministry but also Magical Britain. However, if one or all were dead, that would be good also, pending official identification, of course.

Lucius proudly gave that morning's edition of the _Prophet_ to his Lord, thinking he would be pleased. However, once again Lucius erred and received a rather lengthy and painful Cruciatus. Lucius was on very shaky ground for: (1) Voldie finding out the fate of the diary he had entrusted to Lucius; (2) his heir disobeying orders, running into Voldie, screeching at him and then ordering a house elf to "kill that disgusting, hideous, repulsive, filthy creature" which earned him a dreadful punishment; and (3) several other things which had come to Voldie's notice.

"One more thing…just one more thing and I will burn down this house and end the Malfoy line" Voldie told a shaking Lucius. Lucius still didn't know about the "guest" but the wing had been declared off limits even to the Malfoy family.

The only thing which pacified Voldie a bit, was when in the next edition of the _Prophet_ another reward – this one for G2,000 was offered but only if "The three witches were alive, fairly healthy (meaning not tortured), identities had been confirmed by heritage tests and if they were turned over first to the Goblins to be eligible to collect the reward."

After reading the article, which didn't name the person who was offering the reward, Voldie had a good idea who it was. However, he immediately called a meeting of all Death Eaters as he had a very important task for them that he wanted done immediately.

"I want you all to search for these three witches and bring them directly to me and…."

"But what about the reward the Goblins are offering?" a very stupid (and greedy) Death Eater asked. He got a Cruciatus for his question (from Avery, because Voldie was busy).

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I want them found and brought to me unharmed" Voldie shouted angrily. "And no one is to ask why, just FIND THEM. Also, don't torture, injure any of them in any way, even if they hurt you or the ones with you. It's not as if they are going to use dark spells on you or harm you."

"Not even the Mudblood?" another fool asked. "Can't she be tortured or…shown her place and worthlessness by…."

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want to be singing soprano" Voldie warned.

"But my Lord…I can't sing at all."

Why did he put up with such…idiots? Oh yes, to gain power, minions, defeat Dumbles and get things back to the old ways. He was thinking that he had been correct all of those years ago when he first tried his hand at politics.

Since Dumbles had taken over as Headmaster, not only had he drastically cut the number of courses to be learned, but he was somehow (probably by potions put in the food by house elves) caused the students to become more stupid per generation. Granted, some of the Purebloods, such as Crabbe and Goyle, were the products of a lot of intermarrying which could explain their lack of intelligence, but he remembered their parents from his own school days and they were not too bad in that department.

But now, many Half-bloods and too many Mudbloods were showing signs of stupidity. The Hermione Grangers were very few and Harry Potter was only average…or purposely didn't do his best. He would have to slip Petunia some Veritaserum to find out the truth.

Speaking of which, "Oh, I also want you to look for Potter's Aunt Petunia and her son Dudley. There are spells which I can use to trace Potter's whereabouts if I have access to his family. Again, I want them in good condition, alive, not tortured and definitely not…dishonored. Any questions?"

There were none so off they went to do their Lord's bidding. But Narcissa, Avery and Finkle were confused as Petunia was already a "guest" at the Manor and had been for several weeks. But they wouldn't dare remind their Lord of that fact nor could they tell anyone of her whereabouts. Since one didn't argue with the Dark Lord, they kept the news to themselves.

The Death Eaters and Harry were not the only ones looking for the three witches, as the Ministry wanted them caught to use as an example of what happened to those who disobeyed the Ministry. Umbridge was already planning the trial they would be given for…publicity. She would then use the trial and all of the nasty things that would be said they were guilty of to finally solve the "Mudblood problem" at Hogwarts.

Naturally, the accusations would be outrageous, untrue and scandalous and as an added "cherry on the top" the three accused would be silenced and not be given the courtesy (and inalienable right) to counsel or allowed to represent themselves. Being silenced, they also wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions asked, thus confirming their undeniable guilt. Umbridge shivered in pleasure just thinking about what was going to happen to the three.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had also started searching for the three, but no one had an idea where they could have gone. The few places where they could possibly be had already been checked by the Ministry Hit Wizards, including the Weasleys' home, much to the anger and disgust of Molly Weasley.

"As if I would give shelter to those…those…HUZZIES – especially that Granger slut" Molly had loudly told the Hit Wizards. Naturally she gave her opinion on them, their heritages, morals – or rather lack of them – and would have said more but she was tuned out, told to contact the Ministry if she had any new information and then they fled, if only to retain their sanity, and because they had thoroughly checked the Burrow and secretly set alarms around the premises.

McGonagall's only surviving sibling, Robert, had fled two years ago, along with his family. They hadn't told Minnie that they were leaving but she understood why they would go and why they wouldn't inform her. Again, it was Albus' fault, but hopefully they would be safe.

Poppy's relatives had fled for parts unknown during the first Voldemortic War, left no forwarding address even with the Goblins and thus could not be found. The Drs. Grangers were also gone and the Goblins…well let's just say, they would not be intimidated by the Ministry.

After the notice of the second reward came out, Fudge demanded that the Goblins turn over the three should they be found and to hell with the person giving the reward. "It is your public and sacred duty to obey the Ministry in this regard. You must deliver these dangerous…females…who, I have on good authority, are worse than the Death Eaters ever were."

Fudge would have said much more but he was lucky he was only thrown out of Gringotts for daring to say it was the Goblins' sacred duty to obey the Ministry. Later that day, a trembling Percy Weasley was sent by Fudge to ask "At least tell the Minister who offered the reward" before he too was thrown out of the bank.

But despite the massive search by all of Magical Britain, it seemed that the three witches had disappeared and thus new plans had to be made. The Order now had Mad-Eye Moody as its titular head, because he had out shouted everyone, including Molly Weasley, and he had just taken charge daring anyone from challenging him. It was a dirty job but someone had to do it and since Dumbles had never left any instructions, or even hints, as to who should take over if something happened to him, not only was there massive confusion but no one really knew what was going on since he never told anyone of his plans.

"Albus never thought he would die as it wasn't in his plans" Aberforth Dumbledore stated. Although he was an original member of the Order, he hadn't bothered attending any meetings of the resurrected Order because once again he was mad at his brother for being – well for being Albus, the overly secret control freak, who micromanaged everything and would never actually listen to anyone's suggestions or give out much needed information about anything.

Abe had only attended one meeting after his brother's death to give his opinion of his brother and his inept running of the Order. It was his opinion that the Order should be dissolved and its members try to influence the Ministry, call for a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge, _**get rid of Umbridge ASAP**_ and several others things when he was almost cursed by Molly Weasley who didn't agree with anything he said and had actually dared to accuse his sainted brother about the mistakes he had made. Unfortunately for Molly, the old wizard was quicker on the draw and disarmed her, magically bound and silenced her until he was finished his peace. After he finished, he left and didn't stay to see who agreed with him or not as he already knew the answer. But he had come to say his peace and that was the end of his membership in the Order.

So it was back to in-fighting, diddling around, opinions being given and rejected, and the usual pandemonium. Moody scheduled another meeting for the next Tuesday and ordered that people continue their search for the three witches.

Much like Aberforth, he knew that things wouldn't change, but also he agreed with Abe's suggestions.

As to the three witches in question, they were holding a meeting blissfully unaware of the "trouble" they were causing. Although they didn't trust the Order, they didn't believe they would be searching for them nor would Voldie be wasting his time looking for them. Only the Ministry would be hunting for them to use as an example. Only Poppy opined that perhaps Harry was looking for them if only because of Hermione.

All things considered, Minnie doubted it but before she could say anything, Hermione burst out in tears. "Harry will never forgive me for blindly obeying Dumbledore. I truly thought that he really cared for Harry and was looking out for his best interests. If he contacts the Weasleys or certain Order members, they will slander me, like Ron did at school."

She was then hugged by Minnie and eventually calmed down, which was good as Poppy didn't have all of the necessary ingredients to make the calming potion.

They now had to make definite plans and soon. Although they had purchased only basic necessities in clothes and accessories, as well as food and drink and still fished and gathered any useful wild herbs they found, they had a total of £46 and a few coins left. Thus, another visit to a source of money was needed but where had to be decided. Should they go for a "big one" and obtain enough money to leave the country or should they hit another shop to tie them over and attempt to get employment?

Hermione had been horrified how they had "acquired" the money and, being Hermione, began to rant that some other source should have been tried before high-way robbery was committed. Poppy asked "If you have a better idea, then let's hear it" which immediately shut the girl up.

Although many useful and interesting things had been found in the house, such as books, passports (which could be magically copied), the Death Eaters had stolen anything of value. There was an empty jewelry box and the family's good silver was gone, as was other things that probably took the fancy of the killers.

Somehow they had missed a valuable coin collection that was hidden and after looking it over Hermione declared that some of the coins were old and should be worth something. Apparently, the mother of the family had a hidden stash of her own which consisted of a few pounds and shillings and five galleons and eight sickles which she kept for her son's school expenses and hid in an evening bag at the back of the closet. They also found some luggage in good condition which they could use if they emigrated and some old records which again Hermione thought could be sold.

But despite all of the brainstorming, there was still no agreement of what to do – except to do the every other day shopping for basics. Minnie volunteered to do it after breakfast tomorrow.

She set off with her list of the usual, such as milk, bread, cereal, tinned orange juice, sugar and tea, potatoes and other veggies and hopefully to find some inexpensive meat to roast or make a stew. She apparated outside her favorite little town and probably had her mind not still be worrying about what to do, she might have heard the sound of another apparation. She did, however, feel the stunning charm that hit her and fell heavily and painfully to the ground.

She had been found!


	11. Chapter 11 - Running Around Like Turkeys

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Sorry for not posting anything for so long but I have been very sick, have some new chapters in my head but didn't have the energy to write them down.

Chapter 11 – Running Around Like Turkeys

With the exception of Delores Umbridge, most of the other prominent persons in Magical Britain were not happy. It seemed that nothing was going right for them, especially for Death Eaters. They had to lay low, see to the covering up of their master's return, recruit and raise money for the cause and search for Potter, his aunt and cousin as well as McGonagall, Pomfrey and the Mudblood. The most depressing thing of all was that they couldn't torture (let alone kill) any of those they hunted.

Further adding to their troubles was the fact that they hadn't a clue as to where they were. Death Eaters who worked at the Ministry, St. Mungo's and the _Daily Prophet_ used every trick at their disposal to find out information but to no avail.

Poor Snape was having the most difficulties as he had to endure Umbridge's reign of terror, try to protect his snakes from running afoul of the "Toad" and even a few Ravenclaws who showed promise. Toad was corrupted by the power she now had and feared no one. Thus, she was settling a few scores with people she…disliked…at the Ministry by taking it out on their children/grandchildren, even going so far as to attack certain Pureblood children.

She was making life as miserable as possible for the Muggleborns so that they would do "something she considered wrong" and then have them expelled, their wands snapped, and then used for research to see how they had "stolen magic" or at least transfer it to a Pureblood squib (who probably had it stolen from them in the first place). With a little luck and special maneuvering, some might be sent to Azkaban or given the Kiss.

The Weasley Twins were in the depths of despair due to yet another "Educational Decree" which banned any and all pranking. Anyone caught and/or simply accused of pranking would be expelled. If accused, one had to swear on their life and magic that he/she/them didn't do it. It was the same for anyone caught having pranking items. The Toad had been tipped off by Filch not only about the Weasley Twins' penchant for playing pranks but their plans to open their own shop. Since pranks gave some people pleasure and joy, the Toad wanted it stopped at all costs.

Draco Malfoy was, if you will excuse a plebian saying, "In Hog Heaven" as due to his high status as Lucius Malfoy's son, as well as his capability of being a shameless toady when it served his purpose, he was put in charge of the Junior Inquisitors. This was a new "improvement" of the Toad and its purpose was to have certain reliable (Pureblood) children assist her in ferreting out those students breaking the new school rules. Although it was not explicitly stated in the decree, it was "understood" that they were to concentrate on Mudbloods and blood-traitors.

The Juniors were mostly Slytherins, with a token Ravenclaw and a Puff, and they were authorized to give detentions for just about anything. A weekly report was given to the Toad and then points were taken from each house where there was more than two detentions. If someone reached an unstated amount of infractions, they risked being expelled.

Fear stalked the halls of Hogwarts which, if the truth be known, gave great pleasure to Umbridge, Filch and especially Draco and his cronies. For the first time in his life Draco had his own authority and he was feared for himself and not just for his father's influence. It was exhilarating! He couldn't wait to graduate and take the Mark and when the Dark Lord took over, Draco would know real power.

He had _temporarily_ failed to recall the "incident" with the Dark Lord and his niece. He was positive that the "work" he was doing at Hogwarts would impress the Dark Lord and all would be forgotten and forgiven. After all, the Dark Lord needed the Malfoys and their power, wealth and other…talents, more than they needed him. At least that was Draco's naïve hope, but it served for now.

At Happy Manor, everyone was having a wonderful time. For the first time in his life Harry felt…safe…was learning many things both magical and Muggle, had some "real" friends and was even getting along with Dudley, who was actually behaving himself.

Unbelievably, Dudley had developed…crushes…on all of the girls – even Millie, who he probably had the best chance with. They did get along very well and she helped him cope with his new circumstances. Everybody, but especially Harry, thought it "was cute" that the two overweight, misfit teens had "found each other" and wondered how long it would last.

Apparently, they were not the only ones in a relationship. Dolly and a now completely recovered Crookshanks were soon to be parents and Roddy turned the event into a lesson in biology. He showed the students the charm that monitored Dolly's health. It showed that Dolly was healthy and carrying five tiny kittens who would probably be born alive and healthy (unless something unexpected happen) but the sexes wouldn't be known until the birth as a surprise. Crookshanks strutted around like a Malfoy knowing that he was finally going to be a daddy and have his own cat family. His only regret was that "his human" wasn't there to share the joy.

Unfortunately, the Goblins had no news about the three witches except that they had not been found by anybody else. However, they would keep trying to find them and keep them safe from the "others" seeking them.

Speaking of the three witches, Minnie had left at 8:30 a.m. and had not returned by noon. Since the shopping rarely took more than 1½ hours, Poppy knew – she just knew – that something bad had happened. They had prepared for such a circumstance and had already shrunk down the coin collection, records and other things of value and placed them in a bottomless bag. Each witch had a bug-out bag containing some food, bottles of water, eating utensils, a cooking pot, blankets, towels and a first-aid kit. Their clothes could be shrunk down and packed in a moment. If there was time, all of the remaining foodstuffs, etc. could be packed and within ten minutes they could flee.

At noon Poppy turned to Hermione, who was reading a book, and announced "Plan B is now activated."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It is noon and Minnie has been gone for 3½ hours and thus something bad must have happened."

The girl froze at this announcement but soon gained her voice "The shops are probably very busy and perhaps she found something interesting in the bookshop and lost track of time."

"You know perfectly well that Minnie wouldn't lose track of the time nor would the shops be that busy. We have gone over this several times. We have to leave NOW!"

Hermione knew the drill but at the moment she didn't want to accept it. "Couldn't we wait a few more minutes?"

"No! These are Minnie's direct orders. Pack your clothes in your bug-out bag. I already did mine and I'll get the kitchen packed."

"Couldn't we pack but then go down to the river, disillusion ourselves and hide in that old boat house. We could check every hour to see if she…."

"NO WE CANNOT! It is too dangerous and if she has been captured, which is quite likely, she will be legitimized and/or given Veritaserum. We can't risk it. She wouldn't want us to endanger ourselves, so PACK!"

Poppy turned to go into the kitchen but as she did, she was stunned in the back. Hermione decided to give Minnie another hour…or two…before she would leave. She did, however, pack her bag, stepped over Poppy's stunned form and packed the kitchen supplies then went back to her book. She knew – she just knew – that _she was right_ about the busy shops or the bookshop and that Minnie would soon be back.

It was too bad that the girl was wrong.

A very groggy Minnie McGonagall finally awoke to find that she was magically bound to a very uncomfortable and wobbly chair. She had hit the ground hard when she had been stunned which caused the stunning to last longer than usual. She had a terrible headache, but that was the least of her worries. Her main concern was for Poppy and Hermione. She hoped that they had bugged-out as per instructions. She'd never forgive herself if they were caught.

She looked at her surroundings to see a Muggle kitchen with a 1940-50's décor. It showed poverty and neglect but was apparently clean or at least as clean as such a room could be under the circumstances. Why had she been brought to a Muggle's house? Her question was answered when in walked Severus Snape.

She sighed with relief as she knew that Severus had probably saved her, or at least until she noticed the expression on his face. It was more dour than usual and…was that a hint of hatred in his eyes?

"How nice that you have decided to wake up" he sneered out.

"Severus, thank you for saving me. What were you doing in the village?"

"I was visiting the local chemist shop as the proprietor stocks certain items not carried by our apothecaries – or other chemists."

"You mean something illegal?"

"Yes, if you must know. I use these…items…for experimentation for potions I am trying to create. Oh, and just so you know" he said with an evil smile "I didn't rescue you…I captured you. Now I have to decide what will be the best advantage for me and who to turn you over to."

Minnie was shocked. Although Snape had been a Death Eater he had been "forgiven and reformed" by Albus and had spied for him and the Order. They were also colleagues and she had taught him all he knew about Transfiguration. Granted he was good in the subject and received O's in both his OWLS and NEWTS but he was not as good as James Potter, but then few people were – at least in their generation. She remembered "joking" once saying that the real reason Lily had married James was because he was so good in Transfiguration. Snape had not thought it funny.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Severus listed all of the entities looking for her.

"First: The Toad would like to have you handed over to her first so that she can interrogate you, which means MacNair, the Auror now assigned to the school to assist her with such things, will torture you until you talk. Then if you survive – and you will to stand trial – you might be given Veritaserum if you haven't revealed the whereabouts of your two accomplishes in crime."

"Second: The Ministry would also like to have you first and no doubt would do the same as Delores would except they might use Veritaserum sooner to get the information they need. Then comes the sham trial and the sentence to Azkaban…or perhaps the Kiss?"

"Third: The Order is nominally looking for you but not really doing much as they are still trying to _**save**_ the brat. Also, you would not be safe there as the Weasleys…well you know Molly. She is furious that Potter escaped her clutches and blames you. No doubt you are aware that Dumbledamnable and she had several "arrangements" which ended with his death. She had been counting on marrying off Ginerva to Potter for his money, name and fame and the "human vulture" to Granger so she could support him."

"Did you know that if both Granger's parents died, if all of their possessions, house and practice were sold as well as their insurance policies, retirement funds, university fund - should their come to her senses and obtain a real education - their savings account, investments, etc. would be worth, at this moment in time, about G400,000-G500,000. Molly has been salivating ever since DamnableDum told her that her 'Ronnikins' would be marrying an heiress. I guarantee her parents would have a 'tragic accident' before the wedding if not sooner."

"Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if Molly tortured you a bit in revenge and turned you in for the reward."

"Fourth: _The Daily Prophet_ has offered a reward, on the sly of course, to have at you first for an interview with Skeeter. That would be a torture in itself before they turned you over to the highest bidder."

"Fifth: The Goblins are offering a reward on behalf of an anonymous person. You will be turned over to this 'person' in lieu of the Ministry, which the Goblins are not cooperating with due to loyalty to their client. It is opined by some that it is that damnable brat, who apparently discovered his real position – and great wealth – in our world. However, it is also unknown whether this person is doing it for an altruistic reason or REVENGE, as no doubt he found out certain things that Granger, and especially you, have done to him at the bequest of Albus Dumbledore. You know, like some of the more…unethical assignments…Dumbles had you do for the 'Greater Good' not only to the brat …but to Lily."

Minnie interrupted the tirade by asking (nervously) "What do you mean by that? Miss Granger and I have always had Harry's best interest at heart and Albus deeply cared and loved the boy."

Snape spent the next minute or so laughing his socks off. On some very rare occasions one saw Severus Snape smile (although it usually wasn't a nice smile) but in her memory he never laughed, let alone this deep, heartfelt, hearty laugh and it was rather…frightening. Eventually he stopped and continued his rant.

"Sixth: Guess who else wants you and the other two brought before him?"

"You…wouldn't dare" Minnie spat out hoping to cower Snape. It didn't work, as he once again laughed but not as long or happily as he had done earlier.

"Why not?"

"Because it, it…it isn't ethical!"

"Neither were some of the things you did on that Merlin-want-a-be Dumbleshit's orders. I won't mention them because you probably did more than I know about just to Lily and me."

"But what would…Tom" she spat out "want with me?"

"Mine's not to make reply, mine's not to reason why, mine is just to do or die – which I definitely don't want to do" Snape replied paraphrasing to suit his needs a well-known Muggle poem, one he knew McGonagall liked.*

"Do you have a preference?" Snape asked, although he wasn't going to give her one as he had already made up his mind.

"What time is it?" she asked, shocking Snape.

"It is exactly 1:34 p.m. Why do you want to know?"

She smiled and said "Because if I was not back by noon, it would mean I was compromised and Poppy and Hermione would leave. It was the same with Poppy. We could not risk the other two being captured and no doubt Veritaserum would be used. By now they are long gone."

"Are you certain of this? I cannot imagine Granger leaving you behind."

"I am positive" was the reply.

Just to make sure, Severus legitimized her, found out it was true and sighed. At least he could truthfully tell the Dark Lord the others had escaped. Snape had his prize and the sooner he brought the old, traitorous hag to his master, the sooner he could gain "points" and get on with his miserable life. Not for the first time he wished he had died instead of Lily.

* _The Charge of the Light Brigade_ – By Alfred, Lord Tennyson.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fixing Hermione's Wagon

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 12 – Fixing Hermoine's Wagon*

Poppy Pomfrey woke up around 5:30ish and it was a good thing (for Hermione) that the girl had taken possession of the Medi-witch's wand. Poppy threw a fit worthy of Harry Potter in a crazy mood. What was worse than being disobeyed, stunned, wandless and placing them in danger for not following orders, it was the indifference with a hint of smugness on the girl's face as she watched the older witch vent her spleen.

Half way through Poppy's chastisement, the girl calmly went back to reading her book and basically just ignored her. Poppy had to take a walk down to the stream to get her composure back. She had never liked Hermione Granger, for many reasons, all of them good. However, Minnie adored the girl almost (but not quite) as much as she did Lily Evans – and look what happened to her once she finally "gave in" to James Potter's charms.

The rumors were that the girl, who had hated Potter for six years, had been potioned and Poppy knew it to be true as Dumbledore had forbidden her to treat the girl for any illness or injury without his permission or Minnie's supervision. Minnie considered the marriage an excellent match for the brilliant girl as due to her status as a Muggleborn, her talent, knowledge and power would be overlooked.

Poppy did smile thinking that although Lily Evans had married a very wealthy, politically powerful only heir and last of a line Pure-blood, the only "reward" for Hermione Granger would be a forced marriage to one of the Weasley boys, probably the human vacuum. It would shock the hell out of her but it would serve her right!

After she got control of her emotions, Poppy quietly walked back into the house and asked for her wand back. However, the smug girl said "No. You will get your wand back when Professor McGonagall returns and not a minute before" and that said she went back to reading that damn book.

Desperately trying not to attack the little bitch, Poppy calmly asked the girl to unpack the kitchen equipment so that Poppy could make dinner as she was hungry and IF Minnie returned, she too, would want a good meal. Hermione paused to think it over and for a moment Poppy thought she would refuse but then the girl relented and unspelled the kitchen supplies.

"I'll have an omelet as I know that four eggs are left and a bit of cheese" the girl ordered "And there should be some…green things to mince and make it tasty." Keeping a straight face Poppy went into the kitchen to cook the girl a "special meal" and she did.

Since she did most of the cooking, Poppy had a few tricks up her sleeve, such as keeping certain potions and/or the ingredients to make them in the spice cupboard. Fifteen minutes later, the girl was served a lovely-looking dinner with the last of the milk.

Not even thanking Poppy, the girl started eating and continued reading - until she keeled over when the "special ingredients" took effect.

Poppy retrieved her wand AND Hermione's. She stunned the girl to "sleep" for several hours. Then Poppy repacked the kitchen, shrunk everything (including Minnie's possessions) and put everything in her purse, left the house and apparated away into the night. She had also taken the remaining cash and all of the valuables.

Now before you think that Poppy Pomfrey, efficient, knowledgeable, powerful, highly ethical and a caring and merciful woman (normally) had taken everything of value and abandoned the girl – she really hadn't. The girl would think so when she awoke later in a darkened house without a wand or food, but that was the girl's punishment for defying, insulting and disobeying not only the Medi-witch but Minnie. She had endangered them all and Minnie couldn't live with herself if they had been captured.

Instead, Poppy went house-hunting. She knew of a few old cottages which had been abandoned and there was a recently closed American Air Force Base near a "haunted forest known for its witches and ghosts" so that should have at least a few empty houses.

First, she apparated into the middle of the forest and tried to find a house of a friend of her Mum. Elspeth Gobblerette had once upon a time mentored Poppy's Mum. Once a year on the old witch's birthday, Mum had taken Poppy and her sister to visit the "old, weird lady" as Poppy called her, and they always brought a large, heavily iced cake because Elspeth had a sweet tooth. Actually, she only had one front tooth left. They'd bring other gifts, such as a bottle of Muggle brandy, a warm shawl, a few pair of socks or anything else that an old lady might want or need.

One year they found the house in disarray and one very old, very dead witch. "It had to be natural causes" Mum said "as she was nearly 200 years old" but she ran a diagnostic to confirm it. It was a shock to Mum and after placing bubbleheaded charms on her children and self, they gave the "old dear" a small but dignified funeral, burying the old gal near her potion patch.

"Shouldn't we notify someone?" Poppy had asked.

"No, Elspeth never married or had children and many of those she mentored have died or…neglected her. We were all she had left." Both girls felt very sad.

Still wearing the charms, they cleaned up the small house as best they could. They had buried her with her favorite cauldron, in her only silk dress and a large moon ring which she had always worn and used her best (and only) quilt as a shroud. Besides some kitchen things, old, threadbare linens, blankets and a radio (a Wizarding Wireless model which Elspeth had runed to receive Muggle stations), there wasn't anything of real value. Poppy thought it was tragic to have lived so long and have no one or much in the way of material things to show for that life.

Elspeth had been a Runes Mistress and the notice-me-not runes set around her abode had not faded with her death. Hopefully, Poppy could still find the house and if it wasn't too dilapidated, she'd clean it up and at noon go back to fetch Bushy Bucky Bossy Beaver Bitch or B5 which was a very nasty name given to Hermione by Luna Lovegood.

Since only Poppy and very few people knew, Harry Potter had met Luna Lovegood during the time Hermione had been petrified by the Basilisk. Luna had come to the Infirmary after being "pranked by some people" and she would never tell Poppy who had done this to her as "It wouldn't do any good and would only get much worse" and sadly, the girl was right.

Harry and Luna became secret friends because, again sadly, Harry wasn't allowed to have any friends except the ones Dumbledore allowed him to have. Surprisingly, when Poppy had chastised Luna (for the first and only time) for calling Hermione such horrible names, the girl replied "I heard it from Harry – but don't tell anyone – and it is a nickname Harry uses when Hermione has stretched his last nerve to the breaking point. You really don't want to hear what he calls Ronald."

Well actually Poppy was curious but decided if she knew it might slip out at the wrong time. Considering all that had happened, if Poppy ever saw Harry again (and he wasn't looking for revenge for the things Dumbledore made her do), she just might ask him! She had a few "special names" for Ron the Weasel and others (like Draco Malfoy) and she had dearly wanted to use them but knew she would be punished – especially the ones she had for Dumbledamnit.

She did find the house, which had looked bigger when she was a girl, and it wasn't in too bad a condition. Dirty yes, broken down, no. They would be safer here than an abandoned house closer to or at the base. Since she had had a "nap" she had energy and used several cleaning charms that were used in the Infirmary and sterilized everything. It was only a one-room home much like Hagrid's without the extra-large furniture and the hams and other things he had hanging from the rafters. She had used all of the eggs for Hermione's meal and besides the herbs, spices, stale bread, a few tins of veggies, and half a box of cereal, they had been counting on Minnie's shopping to resupply the kitchen.

She remembered that there was a small stream and hoped it hadn't dried up. Fortunately, it hadn't and she tried to accio a fish for a meal but it took a long time to find one small trout, which she should have thrown back but she was too hungry. She ate the fish and bread, cleaned up a bit and set up an alarm with her wand to wake her at 8:00 a.m. Despite all that had happened that day, she had no trouble falling into a deep and refreshing sleep.

Severus Snape had a lot of trouble bringing his "prize" to the Dark Lord. There were too many Death Eaters lurking about, but Bellatrix would be the one to successfully rob him and claim it for herself. Sev had to take the chance of transfiguring a human into a box of potions. As Transfiguration was the one skill he lacked mastery over, he had to try three times before the unconscious witch was successfully turned into a potion vial and placed with the other potions. He hoped it wouldn't wear off before he had a chance to deliver it to the Dark Lord.

Despite knowing full well that Voldemort had given Snape orders to make some difficult potions, Bellatrix decided to inspect the contents if only to annoy him. She made some of the usual derisive comments and delayed him a good 15-20 minutes and would have kept him longer but the Dark Lord came out of his office and greeted him.

Bellatrix was gushing adoration and pledges of loyalty but Voldemort sensed Severus had something important to tell him, so he brushed her aside and told Snape to follow him in the office and loudly announced "No one is to bother us at the risk of something…dire…happening and that especially means you Bella."

Oh how she wanted to curse and torture that filthy Half-blood Snape insane and completely incapacitated. But her Lord had specifically told her several times to keep away from Snape as he was very valuable to his plans. There would be no argument or else!

Once they were safely behind closed doors, Sev took out a special vial and said "Forgive the…disguise…but it was the only way I knew to keep this prize from Bellatrix's _interference_." Voldie knew that Bella would risk disobeying him if there was any possibility of torturing ANYBODY, be it Muggles, Mudbloods, Half-Bloods, Half-breeds and even Pure-bloods _if she thought they posed a threat_ to her and her status in the Inner Circle and, of course, for fun or revenge. McGonagall would be too good to pass up despite the Dark Lord's orders.

Placing the vial on the floor, Sev cancelled the transfiguration revealing the stunned body of Minerva McGonagall. Sev thought he heard an in-take of breath from the Dark Lord, but his ears must be playing tricks on him.

"You've done very well, Severus. What about Pomfrey and the Granger girl?"

"According to McGonagall, who I had to stun to capture, they had their orders that if she had not returned by a certain time, they were to bugout – which means…."

"I know what it means" Voldie snapped out. "No doubt she didn't awake until after the appointed time?"

"Yes my Lord. I even legitimized her and it was so."

Voldie thought for a moment before telling Snape he would be rewarded but to leave now. Snape did so, only to be hexed in the back by Bellatrix, whose laughter brought the Dark Lord out of his reverie and he in turned cursed her with a Cruciatus for several minutes. He would have to do something about her unruly behavior or else, although she was loyal, talented and powerful, he might have to put her down.

He removed the hex from Snape and told him to visit Narcissa who was acting as the resident healer. He then summoned a house elf and ordered him to take Bellatrix to the dungeon to "sleep it off" and NO ONE was to release her.

He then went back to his plans for his prize.

*Fix someone's wagon, Slang: To get even with or punish someone: He'd better mind his own business or I'll really fix his wagon. History is my hobby and I like using some outdated slang on occasion. See, you probably learned something new!


	13. Chapter 13 - Oops

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 13 – Oops

After having a bit of breakfast, Poppy Pomfrey went back to the cottage to confront Hermione. She would be happy if Minerva had returned but she sincerely doubted it. If the girl knew what was good for her, she would be contrite and not dare to complain about Poppy's actions, considering what the girl had done to her. Hermione had not only disobeyed the standing orders of Minnie, but she had further endangered them by refusing to leave, stunning and taking Poppy's wand, refusing to give the wand back when Poppy awoke and the worst of all – in Poppy's opinion – acting more smug and overbearing than usual.

Not for the first time did Poppy wonder if Hermione's parents taught her manners, respect for elders and listening to and following instructions. Granted the girl was very intelligent but she seemed to have the hubris of Albus Dumbledore, always thinking that she knew better than anybody else and how things should be done according to her opinion since she was such an exceptional, intelligent and moral person.

Poppy had considered letting her stew until sundown considering how arrogant the girl had been by ignoring Poppy's rightful chastisements and then giving orders to the Medi-witch while reading that damn book. Did the girl think Poppy was a house elf? Probably not, as Hermione was trying to "free" the Hogwarts elves who didn't want to be freed. However, t a little thing like asking the elves what they wanted or listening to Neville who tried to explain elves to her wouldn't sway her from her crusade as Hermione was right, everybody else was wrong and the elves would eventually be freed by Hermione's efforts whether they wanted freedom or not.

However, Poppy Pomfrey was too good a person to let Hermione suffer. The girl had to be hungry, scared and feeling helpless without her wand.

Well yes and no. Hermione was hungry, scared and feeling helpless without her wand BUT, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Once she got over the initial shock, she started thinking about the situation she was in. She couldn't just leave as she had no money because if she had, she could have survived without using her wand. She could always go to her Aunt Rosaleen (her Dad's sister) and ask for help. No doubt the Ministry was lurking about her parents' house and practice, but her Aunt would – must – understand and help her niece.

She checked to see if that ^^#*#&&& witch Poppy left any of the valuables, but she hadn't. Hermione lit a candle and made her way down to the stream to try to catch a fish and forage for wild onions, etc. After an hour of trying to fish, she gave up and as for the foraging, Minnie and Poppy had found and used most of it. She'd try again in the morning when the light was better.

Hermione did have a secret which just might save her if Death Eaters found her. While the three witches had been rummaging through the house for valuables and useful things, Hermione had found something that she would not tell the other two witches about because – wait for it - _Hermione knew best_ and the other two might misuse the items.

While searching the cellar, Hermione found a narrow cabinet. After forcing open the dusty door, she found WEAPONS. Apparently, the man of the house went rabbiting and did other limited hunting. There were snares, two rifles, and two hand guns as well as a few "souvenirs" from WWII such as a bayonet and an officer's rusty sword. There was ammo for the guns and a maintenance kit of some kind. No doubt they were in need of cleaning and a good oiling or whatever one did with guns.

Her father had been in the Army before going to dental school and he had taught her some self-defense moves (like how to punch a Malfoy in the face), a bit of survival training (which she really didn't pay much attention to since she had a wand) but she had refused to learn how to shoot – even a skeet! However, she had seen enough films to feel able to clean, load and use one of the weapons of that she was positive. How hard could it be?

Even though she hadn't told Minnie and Poppy about them, when the two witches were out shopping or foraging, Hermione cleaned up the guns as much as she could. Although she knew it was dangerous to do so, she loaded them all – to see if she could do it and to use in an emergency.

She brought the weapons up to the sitting room and hid the rifles under the couch and the two handguns under the couch cushions for easy access. She tried to sharpen the bayonet and sword but didn't have anything to use to clean off the rust and dirt. However, they could be used in a pinch to wound a Death Eater and hopefully he would get tetanus.

She had fallen asleep on the floor (since she didn't want to sleep on the weapons) and was just waking up when she heard the familiar sound of apparation. She quickly grabbed the rifles and hid behind the couch. She heard what she considered heavy footsteps and then the door was being opened. She panicked and decided to shoot first and ask questions later. The Death Eaters wouldn't know what hit them.

But a very, very surprised Poppy Pomfrey did as she entered the house, saw Hermione pop up from behind the couch and FIRE.

Minerva McGonagall woke up with a rather large headache. She was disoriented trying to remember where she was, but then remembered, to her horror, that she had been captured by Severus Snape who was turning her into one of the many entities searching for her.

She _**almost hoped**_ he was taking her to Tom because she feared Umbridge, the Ministry, the Goblins, despite the reward offered by an anonymous source as she simply could not trust them, and that only left a Death Eater, such as Lucius Malfoy, who, after torturing her just for fun – if his crazed sister-in-law didn't usurp him – she had no doubt she would either end up like the Longbottoms or at least near death and totally helpless.

She had a few things _**she needed to tell "Lord Voldemort"**_ …before her end…and she had to be strong or at least have her senses intact enough to put up one last fight before he "punished her for what he perceived were the crimes she had committed against him." She wanted to sling one last verbal arrow at the – well she couldn't say a man because Dumbledore had told her what Harry had told him about Tom's physical body and had he had finally turned into.

She wanted to show _**that fiend in snake form**_ , that she was defiant to the end and though she was walking in the shadow of the valley of death…. Now where did that come from? Oh yes, from one of the psalms, one of her minister father's favorite. She started to remember the psalm – 23 or 24? – reciting it out loud.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."*

She felt a bit comforted as well as happy that she remembered it. Once she had started Hogwarts, a subtle crusade began on all students to…shall we say, little by little…, break away from the religion of their youth and learn some of the religions that existed in the Magical World. When Dumbledore became Headmaster, as well as he gained more and more power, he took it several steps forward.

The terms "God" or "Goddess" were changed into Merlin. For example, instead of saying "God help me" one was to say "Merlin help me" and the like. Merlin was many things: a mage; an enchanter of the greatest renown, a creator of new magic, etc., but a god he definitely was not! In fact, according to Muggle books, he was the product of a nun raped by a demon, but _everyone knew that Muggle books were false_. Then, he changed the holidays and magical holydays from Yule to Christmas, Samhein to Halloween, etc., not only at Hogwarts but throughout Britain so as "not to frighten or insult Muggleborns."

"Since his defeat of Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore had acquired the title of _The Greatest Wizard since Merlin_ so did that mean that when Dumbles dies, he too would become a god-like personage?" "Would we be saying 'Dumbledore help me'" Tom had once asked her.

Tom had been raised in a very harsh orphanage, which was partially financed by a "charitable Christian Group" and attendance at Sunday services was mandatory from the age of six. Tom had told her that "It was the type of Christianity that was to be found in Dickens' novels. Before I went to Hogwarts I was given a bible to read, memorize and obey."

"Did you?" she had asked.

"Yes, I did indeed read it – and looked for loopholes" was the reply. "I believed in Hell but had trouble believing in Heaven as the standards of the 'Group' were such that a sinner such as myself wouldn't achieve it. I was told this when I was about nine, after the two exorcisms I was given failed – at least in the Group's opinion."

"Then what do you believe?" she had asked.

"I am not certain at this point. I do believe in the existence of a soul and some sort of life after death if only because of the Hogwarts ghosts. I believe in good and evil but in my research, I haven't as yet discovered…an answer…thus more research is needed before I can state what I do or do not believe."

They had had many "discussions" (or rather fights) concerning Dumbledore and his objectives. Due to the treatment and actual sabotage Dumbledore waged against Tom, for various, personal reasons of Dumbledore's own, which of course he would never divulge, it was no wonder that Tom hated him, especially when the old wizard all but ruined Tom's chances of success in the Magical World. Tom had tried to run for public office demanding that the "improvements" Dumbledore was instituting were damaging and not helping Magicals at all but harming them and the Magical civilization.

But Albus had been too politically powerful and Tom was not only defeated but his reputation utterly destroyed. It was the beginning of the end of Tom's legitimate crusade (as he referred to it) and for a time Minnie stayed faithful to him and his objectives. But then…the TRADEGY…happened and Minnie could not follow any path but that of the Light as led by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore revealed the unbelievable evil that Tom was really doing, telling Tom's then few followers and friends that Tom was the definite path to DARKNESS and WICKEDNESS and would only condemn them to disaster and damnation.

Thus, only through Albus Dumbledore and the Light could Britain, and yes, the entire Magical World, survive and prosper. Albus Dumbledore had "saved" Minerva McGonagall from the damnation touted in her father's religion. He "redeemed" her and others, such as Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape, and then they had blindly followed, obeyed and praised Dumbledore and urged others to follow him.

But after his death and many (but not all) of the charms, hexes and curses he had cast ended, and after the physical and magical examinations were completed and some (but again not all) of the lesser and older obliviations were salvaged, so many people realized that Albus Dumbledore was NOT a saint or even the jovial, caring, grandfatherly persona that he showed to the world.

But now, that was all water under the bridge, spilled milk and other old sayings, and so much, so very, very much damaged had been done to so many lives that some things could never be reversed, corrected or…forgiven.

Minnie's father had told her that "In the end, our choices are our own, and sometimes we choose wisely and other times wrongly and even if you have been lied to or swayed from the path of God…it is still your choice as you have been given free will, just like Adam and Eve. They chose to believe the serpent, the Father of Lies and reaped the results."

In one of his philosophical moods, Tom had opined "If the Devil is the Father of Lies, then Dumbledamnit must be the Nephew of Lies" and she had laughed. But apparently from all she now knew, Tom might have been right.

After her long think, she opened her eyes to view her prison cell. It hadn't occurred to her that she was on a very nice mattress with silken sheets and a light blanket. It was a bed like the ones at Hogwarts and as she warily looked at the room she found to her shock, that it was a fairly large room, tastefully decorated in blues, greens and white. There was an antique bureau, a large wardrobe, a rather dainty white writing desk with a matching chair, a small table with two chairs and, of course, a large, green marble fireplace.

There were three good-sized Persian carpets, in blues, greens with a touch of silver threaded through. She stepped off the bed and sunk into one of the carpets and her stocking feet were treated to…well luxury might be the word. Looking around she saw a door that opened to a small bathroom with a bathtub, sink, toilet and shelves containing white, fluffy towels and other toiletries. The last thing she saw was a bookshelf filled with books both Muggle and Magical.

She heard a noise, turned and saw that food and drink appeared on the table. She hadn't eaten since breakfast on the day of her capture – whenever that was – and decided to eat. If it was poisoned…well that would solve a problem or two.

It was one of her favorite lunches. Tomato soup with grated cheddar cheese floating on top and minced parsley, two grilled cheese sandwiches, with a few tomato slices on the plate along with – oh happy day – a big, fat deli pickle, something she hadn't had…in years. There were certain things that were considered (by Albus) as too Muggle to be served at Hogwarts such as deli pickles, pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, tuna salad, any form of soda, Scotch eggs, deviled eggs (because they were laid by wicked chickens and thus evil in Albus' opinion**) eels and other things which Albus just happened not to like. He didn't like licorice in any flavor so it was never served at the Halloween feast or sold at Honeydukes.

A blueberry crumble with a small pitcher of cream completed the meal along with a choice of fresh milk or ginger ale, one of her favorites that she hadn't had in years. She devoured all of it, except the ginger ale, which she placed on the desk to save for later.

She used the bathroom to wash up, among other things, picked out a book to read and sat at the desk and waited. That was all she could really do, now wasn't it.

*Quoted from the King James Bible.

**That's a joke!


	14. Chapter 14 - Musings and Problems

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 14 – Musings and Problems

Delores Umbridge surveyed her own personal kingdom. In other words, she was looking out of the window of the Headmas- Headmistress' office enjoying the grounds and other buildings around the castle. She could even see into Hogsmeade and part of the Forbidden Forest.

Dear Cornelius was so proud of her and of all the hard work she had done to transform the school to her liking and, oh yes, carrying out Cornelius' and the Ministry's agenda. She had never had such a feeling of _accomplishment_ even at the Ministry, where she used blackmail, threats and other - not so legal or ethical actions, say we say - for her own version of the Greater Good.

Several Mudbloods hadn't showed up or were soon…seen to. Her only regret was that the muddiest of Mudbloods, that Granger bint, had escaped her, helped by those treacherous Half-bloods, McGonagall and Pomfrey. However, she had every confidence that they would soon be found and then the "real fun" could begin. She almost salivated when she thought about it.

Now if only Potter could be found and convicted (there really was no need for a trial). She would personally demand that he not be sent to Azkaban as he could only escape. No, it would be the Kiss for him, hopefully at his capture so no possible sympathy or support could be given. He was a blight on Magical Britain (if not the entire world) which should never have been born or allowed to survive.

Now one would think that the Pure-bloods, and all Slytherins, including the few (and getting fewer) Half-bloods would be delighted about Umbridge and…her work. At first many had, especially those whose status was increased. But after a few weeks into the term and after some "pranks" were done even to the likes of the Mudblood Granger, the initial thrill was quickly wearing off.

Ronald and Ginny Weasley were now trying to cozy up to Umbridge as _they were Pure-bloods_ and _**deserved**_ _respect._ Since Dumbledore's death the Weasleys had lost the small amount of influence they had had under Dumbledore. Arthur had a few casual friends at the Ministry, but none who would risk helping him and lately some were noticeably avoiding him. Percy had lucked out and was working for Fudge but he had to be very, very careful not only to do an excellent job (which being Percy, he would) but with whom he talked with and what they asked him. He felt like he was walking on a tightrope and in some ways, he was.

Umbridge had her own personal hit list. She had made many enemies during her career at the Ministry and even when at school. Now the children and/or grandchildren of those people were in her merciless grip and even though some were Purebloods, they would not have a happy time at school.

Susan Bones, niece of Amelia and last of the Bones, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood (because her father wrote that piece of trash _Quibbler_ ) and others would feel her wrath. In the case of Bones, Lovegood and Longbottom, they had escaped her, but would either be caught and punished or totally slandered – probably both. The old "They are followers of the Dark Lord Harry Potter" would work very well. Perhaps their inheritances could be seized and given to more "worthy persons" (like Cornelius and Delores).

The Greengrass girls were not only Pure-bloods but extremely rich. The person who arranged an advantageous marriage not only received the thanks of those concerned, but were owed a favor and usually collected a generous finder's fee. There were some much older Wizards who would find the girls a…tasty treat…due to their youth and innocence. A few Purebloods _in financial difficulties_ , could really use the influx of the cash and property of the girls' dowries. Umbridge could "arrange the matches" and in such a way that the girls' parents (and especially not the girls) would have any say in the matter.

Yes, Fate was smiling on Delores as things were going very well and once the "Traitorous Three" as McGonagall, Pomfrey and the Mudblood were now known, were captured and Potter was found and terminated, most of her goals would be accomplished. All that would remain would be to capture all Mudbloods and find the spell used that stole magic from Pure-blood children turning them into Squibs, reverse it and then…well she would personally arrange for the punishment of those creatures and their disgusting parents.

She had thought of a nickname for herself – Dangerous Delores - but was also considering Delores of Doom (to be used in fear by Blood Traitors and other scum), Unmerciful Umbridge and several others. Then, of course, due to her success in "purifying" Magical Britain…well there was always the rest of world to save. It would help if she was elevated to a Ladyship for services rendered but she would settle for becoming Minister of Magic (for life) when Cornelius stepped down. This last thing might happen sooner rather than later.

Yes life was good and nothing could go wrong with her plans.

Until it did.

Poppy Pomfrey just managed (barely) to apparate away from the crazy girl with the gun without splinching herself. She had been able to move just enough to avoid complete disaster (like being shot in a vital organ) but did get hit in the arm and it started to bleed profusely. It all happened so fast that she didn't even have time to say anything or curse the girl to perdition.

However, once she saw to her wound, calmed down a bit and had a cup of tea, she began to curse up a storm! Where the hell had the girl gotten that gun? Oh well, she would worry about it later. She decided to rest up a bit and maybe – MAYBE – she would return at dusk and confront the girl. Hopefully, Hermione was upset that she had shot Poppy (Poppy had heard her name being called as she apparated away) so let her worry whether or not she had killed her.

Hmmfff! Maybe she would wait another 24 hours before attempting it but this time she would disillusion herself and spell her footsteps silent so the silly bint wouldn't shoot first and see who it was later.

Yes, she would try again tomorrow morning after breakfast. She wondered if the girl had found something to eat by foraging or catching a fish. It was then that Poppy remembered that she had Hermione's wand but one can still forage and fish without one. The usually kind and considerate Poppy thought it would serve the girl right to go hungry for another day and then drifted off for a nap.

Poppy would be glad to know that yes, Hermione recognized her after firing the gun, there was probably some blood on the floor so Poppy was wounded and possibly dying, and the poor girl was hysterical and crying.

Hermione cried for some time before going over to see just how much blood was on the floor. There was some so Poppy had been hit but since she apparated away so quickly, it was impossible to know just how wounded she was.

"What if I killed her? Or what if I seriously wounded her and she was lying somewhere bleeding to death? What if she splinched herself and was too damaged to tend to herself or lost a body part?" Hermione thought. Oh what had she done? What would happen to her now? If Poppy did survive would she ever return and bring Hermione's wand?

So she cried for about an hour or so before hearing her stomach growling and remembered she had to eat something and find it while it was still daylight. She did manage to forage some greens – not that there was much left since they had been harvesting them – and after wading in the water trying to catch a fish, she came out, found a stick and a sharpish rock and managed to hone it down to a point like a spear. That was more successful than using her hands but it took a while to find a fish, let alone spear it. Thus it was long past noon when she got back to the house.

She was so hungry and was about to cook the fish when she remembered that she personally had packed all of the pots and pans as well as dishes, etc. Therefore, she had to find a few rocks to build a circle, then some small kindling and moss to build a campfire. Now how did her dad show her how to start a fire? Then she had to cook the fish, after remembering to clean it first which meant she had to go back to the stream to get some water to clean the fish, greens and herself as well as drinking water. Fortunately, she found an old bucket in the cellar and cleaned it as best she could.

After making a spit with another stick, she roasted the fish with one hand while munching on the greens with the other. The spit didn't work too well and her meal ended up as half cooked fish and half sushi. By now it was getting dark so after saving the little of the fish that remained, she went back to the stream, refilled the bucket, had a bit of a wash and trudged back to the house where she collapsed behind the couch and fell asleep with a gun close by. After all there were still Death Eaters, the Ministry and other unknowns (such as Muggles) who might find and attack her, thus she had to take precautions.

Despite being a prisoner, Minnie McGonagall was having a much better time than Hermione and Poppy. After two days of eating and drinking well of some of her favorite non-magical food and beverages, reading the books left for her and soaking luxuriously in a scented bath, she had to admit that despite the current, probable dangerous situation she was in at the moment, she was having a very good time.

She didn't miss the lack of company as she was constantly surrounded by people: noisy, demanding, inconsiderate people with the upper year students and certain staff members being the most annoying. She had so much work to do (a lot of it being Albus') that she rarely had time to read anything non-related to duties, other Hogwarts business and the occasional Transfiguration journals – not for pleasure but for keeping up with new things.

The elf usually came when she was in the bathroom to pick up her dirty clothes and leave clean ones, change the bed linen (every day and an unheard of luxury) and do a bit of cleaning. Now she had to think who Snape had taken her to.

It definitely wasn't the Ministry/Umbridge as she could guess what would happen to her if she fell into their clutches. It certainly wasn't the Order because Snape hated the Order…especially her… and no way was this Grimmauld Place. Now how else could it be?

She had wondered why she was being treated so well and _sincerely hoped_ that this was Harry's doing. Despite how she had been required to treat him, she knew he was a good boy, the son of Lily who was a kind-hearted soul. However, no one, especially Harry, knew the foods, books and tiny luxuries, such as having her bedding changed every day, that she secretly enjoyed…except for Poppy…who hopefully had taken Hermione and ran for it.

That just left one person, a person who, considering her actions and betrayals (done for the Greater Good of course) would personally see that her life was made into a living hell and for as long as possible. There was no mercy for her if it was this individual.

So like one of her favorite fictional characters, _"she'd think about it tomorrow, because tomorrow was another day"_ and enjoy the good life while she could.

Hermione Granger was not feeling well. Apparently the bucket she had found and cleaned only with water had probably been used for heavy cleaning and contained residue of something caustic. That and the badly cooked fish had made her sick and a few hours after falling asleep she was awakened by the need to run to the loo with problems coming out both ends.

She laid on one of the beds, but with a gun near her, and thought she was going to die. In some ways she wished for death as it would solve all of her problems. She felt a bit feverish and was just so sick, she didn't notice when a disillusioned, silent Poppy popped in.

The medi-witch gave her a quick scan, gathered up the guns and ammo and hid them so that someone else wouldn't find them, and apparated the girl back to the cottage and spelled what medicines she had directly into her stomach. She wondered if Hermione would be remorseful or her usual snippy, holier-than-thou self. In any event, the girl would not be getting her wand back until she could be trusted.

Like it or not, they had to keep together if they were to survive and Poppy sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to strangle the girl due to her obnoxiousness or lose her mind. Oh how she missed Minnie but dared to hope that by some miracle she was still alive and not in the hands of Umbridge/Ministry. Heck, even Tom would be better than the Toad.

Hope was really only what they now had.


	15. Chapter 15 - New Lives

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Warning: Cliffhangers galore!

Chapter 15 – New Lives

Harry was in for a very big surprise. He hadn't seen Hedwig lately and she usually dropped in for breakfast whether he had need of her or not. She was probably mad at him so he went to the owlery and found her sitting on a nest. Yes, somehow Hedwig had managed to get pregnant and had laid three eggs. He actually jumped for joy, congratulated her and ran off to tell the others and to find out about owl pregnancies.

Roddy checked her – using his wand as she wouldn't let him touch her or the eggs – and as far as he knew, everything was fine and the owlets should be hatching about the same time Dolly had her kittens. He told Harry that Hedwig wouldn't leave her nest except to eat so he had Dobby bring her tasty treats several times a day and made sure she had pure water to drink and to tell her that Harry knew she wanted to be alone so he wouldn't visit until she wanted him to.

The day she flew in during breakfast to snatch some bacon and preen Harry's hair, Harry knew that the eggs had hatched and as she swiftly flew off Harry, Roddy, Dobby and Luna ran off to view the new babies. They found three small, adorable chicks and using his wand, Roddy ascertained that there were two white females and one tawny male. After a bit of cooing and awing of the four, Hedwig sent them off as she needed time to be alone with her babies.

Later on that same day, Dolly had her babies. Three girls who took after Dolly and two males that seemed to be clones of Crookshanks entered the world and there was oohing and awing galore until Crookshanks made it quite clear that visiting time was over.

Lessons were forgotten as the human and elfin inhabitants suggested names for the kittens and owlets. Of course, the cats and Hedwig would have to approve of the names, as they all knew their suggestions would be just that – suggestions, with the parents making the final decisions.*

The births brought a new feeling of hope to the residents of Happy Manor. Although many considered their current life idyllic, down deep inside they knew that they couldn't leave until Umbridge was gone – not to mention Voldie. In some ways, they were prisoners, although in a comfortable prison surrounded by friends, elves and animals. Until then, they would keep on doing what they were and trust that things would work out at least by their "graduation" from Happy Manor. If not…well Egg had taught college courses, so they could get more education in comfort, peace and happiness.

The first thing Hermione Granger said when she regained consciousness was "You are alive" seeing a fairly healthy-looking Poppy. The second thing she asked was "Where is my wand?" and the third thing said was "How dare you leave me alone and helpless, taking anything of value with you." It was then that Poppy silenced the girl and, for good measure, conjured some ropes to bind her.

"Now you listen and listen well Missy-Know-It-All-When-You-Really-Don't. Remember, it was you who _disobeyed Minnie's direct orders_ , knocked me out, took my wand, ordered me about like I was a house elf and then SHOT ME WITH A SHOTGUN AND COULD HAVE KILLED ME IF I HADN'T MOVED FAST ENOUGH!"

Hermione had never seen Poppy Pomfrey angry, but others, such as Harry and even some Slytherins had and didn't want to cross her (or at least get caught doing it). Hermione should have been contrite because she did exactly what the witch said she did. However, she did it for the Greater Good as the late Headmaster would say. She couldn't believe Minnie had been taken by those looking for her. For all they knew, she could have been in an accident and was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Pomfrey worried too much and when Death Eaters or Ministry workers didn't storm the cottage after two days that had to be the reason. Minerva was sick, unconscious but somehow safe. She would be disappointed when she returned to find them gone, which was why Hermione insisted they stay.

Apparently, Poppy could read minds as she was busy disputing Hermione's opinion while the girl thought it. Voldie probably didn't yell that much or with such vehemence. Oh well, it was time to shed the tears, as that always worked on her father, Harry and other males. So the tears started welling up in her eyes and drops would soon begin to fall.

However, Poppy wasn't a male – she was a medi-witch who had seen it all and knew crocodile tears when she saw them. When she informed the girl that she knew she was trying to get sympathy and lure her into a false sense of security and pity, the tears suddenly stopped and a slight frown could be seen, which only made Poppy angrier.

She left the hut and went outside to calm down before she said something she would regret. But the girl was almost as stubborn as Minnie in some things and much like the late Dumbledore, truly believed that whatever she did, no matter what other people thought, it was the right decision and not to believe (or obey) would only prove that you were an idiot.

Poppy knew that Minnie had been taken. She also knew that she couldn't trust Hermione Granger because the girl was a know-it-all, naïve and foolhardy. After all, she believed everything Dumbledore said no matter what evidence was staring her in the face. Everybody with eyes and a brain knew that Harry Potter was an abused child, but Dumbledore ordered them not to help Harry in any way other than what he ordered.

Poor Poppy ached to give the kid some nutrient potions, buy him a few clothes, to get him a real eye exam and many other things. She even knew that Snape knew the kid was abused but he had his own orders and the animosity left over from the Marauders helped fuel his treatment of the boy a little too much. Try as he might (which he probably didn't) he had told Minnie once, he could see nothing of Lily in the boy.

Poppy wondered if he had been spelled by Dumbles to see only James in the boy. Snape had seen the boy without his glasses several times when he had to deliver the various potions Harry needed for his injury of the day. Poppy always smoothed Harry's hair – using a charm she had personally invented. Thus with his hair tamed and ugly glasses off, he really didn't look that much like James. One could easily see not only Lily's eyes, but her mouth, her nose and the shape of her face when Poppy took care of him.

Dumbledore had held all the teachers in his power and one did not cross Albus Dumbledore. She tried it once but the consequences were brutal and he warned her if ever she disobeyed any of his orders again…well there would not be a third time if she knew what he meant. Unfortunately, she did and like the others, she had to obey him or face his wrath. Like before, she would be incarcerated for something she wasn't guilty of doing and had to swear all of those oaths before she was freed. She also had to work at Hogwarts – so Albus could keep an eye on her to see that she didn't stray – instead of going back to the important and fulfilling work she had been doing.

Signing heavily, Poppy knew what she had to do whether she liked it or not, but first took a refreshing walk before she went into battle with that hard-headed girl.

Back at Hogwarts, a gloom had set in from which there was no escape. Even the Slytherins were almost – _almost_ – wishing that McGonagall was the Headmistress, as at least they would be learning something worthwhile to pass their OWLS. There was now an entire contingent of Aurors patrolling the school all reporting directly to Umbitch. The Inquisitorial Squad had lost all of their power and some Slytherins had to watch their back as it seemed that no one was exempt from scrutiny by the Almighty and All Powerful Headtoad.

Despite doing their best to get on Umbridge's good side (if one existed which was doubtful), Ron and Ginny weren't having much luck. In fact, it seemed to them (because it was true) that both were being followed by an Auror _who was looking for something – anything_ – that could get them in trouble. Another surprising thing was that without Harry, they had no friends. Even in Gryffindor, there were ignored, much to Ron's anger.

Ginny was trying to make _friends_ with Pure-blood boys as she finally realized that was the only way to make a good marriage and have some of the wealth and luxury that she would have had being Lady Potter. Some boys were _interested_ but only for a _willing girl_ who would _do things_ for them. True she was a Pure-blood, but from a Blood-Traitor family, had no status, no dowry and was only 14 and still had a lot of growing to do.

On the same day of the births of cats and owls, Ginny had just gone to bed when a Prefect called her down to the common room. Ginny was in her frilly lilac nightie. "Don't get dressed, just grab a robe and slippers as Umbridge wants you in her office NOW" the Prefect said and escorted the angry girl to the common room where an Auror waited to escort her to…perhaps her good fortune, or possible doom.

After walking through the cold halls of Hogwarts, Ginny was shivering as she was so scantily dressed and the Auror wouldn't cast a warming charm on her and she had had to leave her wand with the Prefect. As she entered the lair of Umbitch, the Auror left and Ginny found herself in the presence of the Toad and a wizard – who had to be part troll from the looks of him, except for being short. He was chubby, almost bald with only a fringe of ugly grey hair surrounding his pointy, little head. He also had a few warts on his head, one on his left cheek, one on the right side of his neck and it looked like he had been drooling as he was wiping his mouth and chin with a large, rather soiled handkerchief. _He just had to be related to Umbridge_ with those (ugh) looks.

When Ginny entered wearing a shorty robe, slippers and no doubt something interesting underneath it, the wizard started drooling again. "So this is the chit you were talking about?" he asked his bulging, almost milky, dull grey eyes staring at her…disrespectfully.

"Yes" the Toad replied smiling maliciously "She is a Pure-blood, the youngest and only girl of seven children, so no doubt she will be very capable of having offspring. Of course, her family are Blood-Traitors and there is no dowry but she does have some charms…don't you think?"

"I could judge better if she wasn't wearing that ugly robe" he replied slimily. With that said he waved his wand and off came the robe leaving Ginny exposed in her frilly, but nearly see-through nightie.

"HOW DARE YOU" Ginny shouted.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU IMPUTANT GIRL" Umbridge snarled out. "This gentle wizard is Wilberforce Uriah Hipplewiper. He is a man of outstanding virtue, nobility, wealth and heritage whereas you are…are…the dregs of the rubbish tip. You should be on your hands and knees in thanksgiving that he has chosen to acknowledge your existence let alone speak to you."

"Speaking of knees and her being down on them, let's see the girl twirl slowly around and then get on those enticing knees" the old lecher demanded.

However, Ginny, being Ginny, let out a barrage of opinions of him, Toad as well as anything else that came to her mind before he interrupted "The girl has spirit, but I'm positive I can tame her, don't you think Delores?" he smirked.

The Toad's only reply was to smirk back in agreement before turning to the now very frightened girl wearing a smile so evil that even Voldemort would be impressed. It was then that Ginny knew she was doomed as the creature rose from his chair and waddle his way towards her, his disgusting broken, blacken teeth smiling out his probable intent.

Perhaps all of this was a nightmare – yes that had to be it. A bad dream that she would forget when she woke up. But then his rough, clammy hand touch her cheek and she screamed, but couldn't wake up, so it wasn't a dream or a nightmare but a harsh reality.

Hermione had no way of telling how long Poppy – or medi-bitch as she now called her in her mind – was gone. She only knew she was uncomfortable, furious, hungry and desperately had to pee. It was then Poppy entered the cottage.

"I will give you a choice – although you really don't deserve it. You will obey my orders as you would Minnie's – no wait, you didn't obey her last ones, so let me rephrase it. You will swear on your life and magic that you will obey my orders, stop arguing over everything, idea or order I give you and together, we will attempt to find a safe place to stay and not get caught by anybody" Poppy stated letting it sink in before giving the other option.

"The other choice is that we split all the supplies, including the money, the collectible coins, etc. and we each go our own way. Again, you will have to swear on your life and magic that you won't attack me – again – and that you will stick to the deal. Neither of us will know where the other one went so if captured, we can't betray the other. You have ten minutes to decide and I will then let you speak, touch your wand to your hand and you will swear to one of the options."**

Hermione was shocked at the ultimatum as neither suited her proposed plans, but she had no alternative to choose one, no matter how distasteful both were to her. Dumbledore had been correct (as usual) some people didn't or couldn't understand the big picture and/or the Greater Good.

It was nearing midnight but Minerva McGonagall couldn't fall asleep. She had had a very nice dinner of chicken cordon bleu, au gratin potatoes, petit pois, mushrooms sautéed in butter and herbs with a touch of white wine added _after_ cooking and then a dark chocolate mousse topped with thick whipped cream. A bottle of good white wine completed the feast. She thought back, with sorrow, of a time when she and another had dined on such a meal at a very good (but alas not a five-star as money had been tight at the time) restaurant in Paris! She then dismissed the memory from her mind. When she had finished the dinner (and the entire bottle of wine) the dishes and glasses disappeared but a glass of brandy appeared as a nightcap.

She had taken a long, hot, lavender-scented bubble bath, put on the new shamrock green negligee, flossed and brushed her teeth and brushed and plaited her long hair in one braid tied with a ribbon matching the negligee.

Then, although she had been reading all day, she took a new book into bed with her hoping to fall asleep. Unfortunately, the book _The Novice's Tale_ , a novel by a Margaret Frazer, was too interesting and she was halfway through it when the clock chimed midnight. What should she do? It wasn't like she had to get up early in the morning, or in the morning at all, so since she was so awake, she may as well finish the book.

However, her peace was disturbed when a large door appeared on one of the walls. It opened slowly and in walked a certain someone, who had to be her generous jailer but a jailer none the less. When she beheld her guest, she went into shock and dropped the book. It simply couldn't be…but it was.

*Any suggestions for cat and owl names are welcomed.

**What do you think Hermione will do?


	16. Chapter 16 - Midnight Adventures

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Thanks to the people who have submitted names for the babies. I will be using some of them – but only if Hedwig, Crookshanks and Dolly approve them.

Chapter 16 – Midnight Adventures

The day of births gave way to a new day full of terror, arguments, fights and…deaths.

The floo at the Burrow blazed to life and out stepped Ginny. She was bruised, her hair was a mess, she was hysterical and had noticeable blood flecks on her flimsy nightie. She let out a scream that would make a banshee proud, crying out for her parents as she fell to the floor in exhaustion with tears streaming down her face.

Molly and Arthur ran down the stairs, wands in hand only to be greeted by the sight of their only baby girl in such a state that for once in her life Molly was speechless and actually froze at the bottom of the stairs. Arthur immediately ran to his daughter, gently lifted her head and saw the tears, hysteria and the look of terror in her eyes.

"Baby what happened? Are you badly hurt? Where's Ron and the Twins?" Arthur asked.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE THEY ARE – PROBABLY STILL AT HOGWARTS. BUT I'LL BE GOING TO AZKABAN AND NO ONE WILL CARE OR MISS ME!" She broke into sobs as Arthur hugged her. He didn't know yet what had happened, he just swore that whoever put his baby girl in this state was going to pay even if _he_ ended up in Azkaban.

Molly came over and gently asked "GinGin, what happened to you and why do you think you are going to Azkaban?"

The girl pushed Arthur away and stared at her mother. "I'm going to Azkaban because I…killed tonight. Killed creatures who were pretending to be humans and the Aurors will be here soon to take me away." She then started crying uncontrollably while Molly tried to soothe her telling Arthur to put the kettle on and make some tea.

The tea was made and a mug was handed to the girl who gulped it down and then asked for more. Molly gave her the cup Arthur had brought her and watched the girl sip that a bit slower, but it seemed to calm Ginny down a bit. Arthur left the room to get more tea and the biscuits Molly had baked earlier that day.

"GinGin, please tell us what happened to you and believe me you WILL NOT be going to Azkaban" Molly said softy.

They waited until Arthur brought the tea tray in and Ginny grabbed a biscuit and nibbled on it. Being with her parents and the tea had calmed her down enough that she was finally able to tell about what had happened in Umbridge's office. Her parents were already horrified when she stopped to take another biscuit and so fortified, she told them about the murders.

"That miserable…thing…started to touch my cheek. He had bad teeth and bad breathe and his skin was very poor – not counting the warts. I told him to leave me alone and that is when the Toad started giggling saying that 'You best get used to Mr. Hipplewiper's attention as I have… "

"Wilberforce Uriah Hipplewiper" Arthur shouted. "That miserable old #$*#*#&&(#& whose five wives died under mysterious circumstances."

"Yep that was Wilberforce Uriah Hipplewiper" Ginny stated. "Apparently he was _unlucky in love_ , having had five wives and all of them were barren."

"Huuummmppp" Molly added. "I've heard about him. Three committed suicide and the other two died under mysterious circumstances – although he was under suspicion for the two _accidents_ , nothing was proven as he is a wealthy wizard and the last of his line – thank Merlin."

"Well the Toad said she had betrothed me to him – and you had no say in the matter – and that I would be leaving Hogwarts this very night and married to him by tomorrow."

"What do you mean we'd have no say in the matter?" Molly screamed. "We are your parents and…."

"And the Ministry established a few new laws, giving them control of…marrying off young girls without a guardian or a dowry" Arthur replied sadly. "Fudge is in complete agreement and rumor has it that the Toad as you call her – most people call her other things as it is an insult to toads to compare them to Umbridge" Arthur snorted. "Rumor also has it that a finder's fee is charged for the 'matchmaker's' services."

Molly started screaming out her displeasure only to be interrupted by Arthur asking Ginny to continue and tell about the murders she supposedly committed.

"Oh I killed them – both of them. The creep…touched my left breast…and I kneed him in the place where no male wants to be hit."

"Good for you!" Molly said.

"Naturally, he doubled over in pain and I took the chance to grab his wand as I hadn't been allowed to have mine on my person. Toad had been screaming her _'disappointment'_ in me especially since I was the daughter of Blood-traitors, disgustingly poor with no dowry, should be so very grateful, etc., etc. while going for her wand so I cast an Expelliarmus and got hers. I had to quickly silence her before she called for a house elf and she really got mad at that. She started coming towards me with a hand behind her back while shaking the other hand."

"As she came closer, I felt movement behind me and thought the creep was going to grab me – he was – so I ducked just about the time Toad reached me and lashed out with some heavy object – I didn't notice what it was – and instead of me being hit, creep got it in the head. I think I heard his skull crack and saw Toad making motions like she was screaming. She was probably going to hit me so I stunned her and…she fell backwards hitting her head against the corner of her desk. She started bleeding profusely and I just froze."

"Well of course you did" Molly said giving her daughter a big bear hug. "It was self-defense and you had every right…."

"No, she doesn't" Arthur said sadly "Not since Dumbledore died and others took over. Lucius Malfoy still has Fudge in his pocket and Fudge is denying that You-Know-Who is back. Certain Pure-Bloods have basically taken over the Ministry and since we have no real influence, being also known and strong supporters of Albus…we are fair game."

"But Ginny killed Toad in self-defense and Toad killed the creep" Molly yelled. "Therefore, she isn't really guilty of murder and…."

"Well…yes I am" Ginny replied. "I was in shock and couldn't move or think and, it seems that creep had just been knocked out. He stood up and let out a slew of curse words – some of which I never heard before – and he came towards me telling me he was going to do to me and...well I wasn't going to let him do anything. I pointed his wand at him and cast the first thing I could think of – Reducto – and he just…exploded right in front of me."

She began to sob once again and received a stronger bear hug from Molly who cooed that even that was self-defense. But Ginny lifted her head and squirmed out of Molly's reach and said "But I did kill him in the end. I checked to see if the Toad was still alive and yes, she was. So I…sent a Reducto towards her and she exploded and red splattered the walls. I had expected the blood to be green, her being a toad and all."

The girl started laughing and it was evident that she was on the verge of hysteria and even Molly was at a loss for words. Arthur wasn't.

"We have to leave – flee not only for Ginny's sake but for our own, and it better be now before the Aurors come for us."

"But what about the Twins and Ronnie" Molly asked "Are we to pick them up? And Bill, we can't just leave him here."

"They are innocent and can be given Veritaserum. Bill will look out for them. Now pack a bag with only necessities for you, Ginny and me. Oh, where to you keep your mad money and any other money you've squirreled away – I know you have some. I'm going to my shed to get the Muggle money I traded with Hermione to give her a better rate and in case I ever needed it. And I'll get the tent as we will need shelter."

"Were are we going?" Molly asked.

"I'll tell you when I think of somewhere to go now HURRY."

"Can you pack your own bag" Molly asked Ginny receiving a nod from the girl. Molly raced upstairs to pack a bag for herself and Arthur. The bags were already spelled to be larger in the inside and weightless. Since Arthur said to bring only necessities, she did – at least what she considered to be necessities. So the _memory box_ containing mementos of the children growing up and the family photo album and a few other _necessities_ that Arthur wouldn't consider as such, were added to another expanded and weightless bag.

Ginny came down with her bag packed and wearing some of her every day robes and followed Molly into the kitchen. Getting another expandable/weightless bag, Molly began packing her pots and pans, kitchen knives, the Prewett family cook book, and then started packing food – actually everything in the cold box and pantries, the spice racks and a few other things that Arthur didn't think about. He came in the kitchen just as Molly was finishing up packing the food.

"Are you two ready" he asked.

"Almost – we needed the food – so all I have to do is grab the money and we can leave."

When that was done, and Arthur had gotten a few other things they would need, the three Weasleys went off their property and out into the night. They walked until they were on the public road and Arthur said "We are going to apparate several times until I get to where we will be leaving Britain."

"We're leaving Britain" Molly said obviously upset.

"We have to" Arthur replied. "Now I'll take Ginny and you carry the bags and we will be going to that old Muggle house that you thought was rather nice – the one in Hampshire. Then we'll apparate to Harry's Muggle home, then to Kent near those white cliffs. We'll rest and then I'll tell you the rest of the plan."

So the apparation began. When they finally reached Dover, they rested. Molly looked across the Channel and said "So we are going to France? Please don't tell me we are going to that hussy Veela's home."

"No, we are not. First we will cross to where we see land – I'll disillusion us so no one will see us but only hear a few pops. We'll keep doing this – looking at the horizon and apparating until we find a suitable place to set up the tent."

"Are we going to Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no. Charlie's home at the dragon reserve will be one of the first places they will look for us. Then, at least for a while, there will probably be Aurors lurking around to see if we do go to Charlie for sanctuary. Once we set up the tent, we'll sleep – even if we have to take a sleeping draught. Fortunately, Bill set up some wards around the tent which only someone with Weasley blood can activate, and these will include a disillusionment charm, a warning charm and a few others. He wrote down everything he did and how to activate them and left it in the tent."

"How long will we be living in the tent? Molly asked.

"As long as necessary. We'll move every night and sleep during the day until we find a suitable place where we can stay for months if we have to. How long will the food rations last?"

"For the three of us, probably three or so weeks as I just did the shopping yesterday. Maybe we can find a fish pond and get fresh fish and look for herbs and other edibles. That should keep us going for a bit."

"Good" Arthur said. "Are you rested enough to start apparating again?" he asked and both witches nodded yes. "Well, then" he said trying to sound confident and chipper, although feeling no such thing "Look out France as the Weasleys are invading your shores." With that said they left their native land for unknown adventures.

"Have you made your decision Miss Granger?" Poppy asked. The girl shook her head yes in reply so Poppy took off the silencing spell. However, the first thing Hermione said was "I really, really have to pee before I burst. Can you release the bindings as I don't know how long I can hold out."

Poppy waved her wand, noted that the girl really did have to go and then Hermione felt a slight tingling and she didn't have to go anymore. "What did you do?"

"I checked to see if you were in distress and then used a spell healers and medi-witches use on patients who are not ambulatory. Have you made your decision?"

"Don't you trust me" Hermione said looking hurt.

"NO!" was the reply.

If she really, really was being honest, the girl could see why the old witch didn't, therefore she decided to hit her with her brilliant plan that anybody with an ounce of sense, intelligence and logic would understand.

"There is a…third alternative" Hermione began to say. She saw the medi-witch sigh and then starting to empty the bag holding their belongings.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Dividing up the possessions since you aren't even considering the first or the second options are you."

"Please, hear me out. I have a logical proposition to make and if you have any sense you will at least listen to what I have to say."

Poppy just stared at the girl and said nothing so Hermione just blurted out "I think we should at least look for Minnie at hospitals before we go our separate ways. However, both of us must do it together as I can't apparate. We can go at night and when we see a hospital – we can look in the local telephone books for addresses of towns with hospitals – we do a point me McGonagall. There is a chance, however small you think it is, that I am right and you are wrong. At least try it as what do we have to lose?"

"Getting captured" Poppy snapped out. "You may think you are correct, since you usually think you can do no wrong and that your opinion is always the correct one, but you won't stop there, will you."

"But we have to find her" Hermione wailed. "We just can't abandon her. She wouldn't abandon us."

"She's been captured – I can feel it in my gut – and my gut is older and wiser than yours. She gave orders and expected us to obey them and _had you been sensible_ , you would have."

"If she had been captured, whoever did it would have stormed the cottage as soon as their read her mind or gave her Veritaserum - and there was no sign of it, if you will remember" the girl said in her smuggest tone.

"Or" Poppy began with the slightest hint of smugness of her own "She might have been unconscious for hours and when awaken and asked where we were, she could truthfully say that we had orders to leave if she wasn't back within a certain length of time."

"Oh, that is not only illogical but simply ridiculous" Hermione stated – not knowing that was exactly what had occurred.

"Or" Poppy continued "She might have been killed outright if there was a fight and…."

"DON'T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A HORRIBLE THING" the girl yelled out. "MY GUT, although _**much, much younger**_ , is a lot wiser than yours will ever be and I just KNOW with all my being that she is alive, in hospital either in a coma or has amnesia!"

At first Poppy didn't say a thing, since she was trying to think of a witty or at least a snarky comment, but then asked sweetly "You have been associating too much with Weasleys. Once they get something in their head, no matter how ridiculous it is, they stick to it like glue whether it is _logical_ or not. You, my dear, are a bigot, just like Draco Malfoy and your ex-friend Ronald, only with a different point of view."

Naturally, Hermione was insulted and started spewing out some very unladylike language, not only surprising Poppy with her vehemence but the girl herself. Poppy just shook her head and continued sorting the possessions while the enraged girl screamed out her angry words. In her time, Poppy had heard much worse and although the girl's use of such words was impressive, it was not as awe-inspiring or shocking as the girl had hoped.

Once she had evenly divided the possessions into her and Hermione's suitcases, she turned to the girl, smiled another sweet smile and _**then let Hermione have it**_. Not only did Poppy's tirade outdo the girl's but it shocked her into silence – a newsworthy event in itself.

"Well, I'd say it's been nice, but it hasn't" Poppy said. "Everything is evenly divided and once I put a timer on the bindings, I'll leave your wand here on this table and leave. In about ten minutes you should be free to do whatever it is _you deem intelligent, sensible and logical_."

"Wait! You can't just leave me. That isn't the Gryffindor way. You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, but not one of the foolish, rush-in-without-thinking types and neither was Minnie. That was usually the males trying to prove they were brave, or something, but most succeeded only in getting in trouble, injured or killed! Did you know that Gryffindors have the highest mortality rate of all the houses and many don't survive past fifty – or less."

"I hate you" snapped Hermione.

"I don't care. Brats always hate people who won't let them have their way" was the reply.

"I wish I knew the name of a Hogwarts house elf, as I would call him and even if I were captured at least you would be in Azkaban next to me. Unfortunately, the only house elf I know is Dobby and Dobby is who knows where and probably wouldn't come when I called out 'Dobby' because…."

A pop was heard and who appeared but Dobby himself. He took one look at the two witches and started to jump up and down in joy. "Harry Potter's Missy Grangy and the excellent medi-witch Missy Poppy. Dobby is so happy to see youse. Missy Grangy's cat had five kittens and…."

"Don't be ridiculous, Crookshanks is a MALE cat and thus…."

"Hes had Dolly the female cat's help and…."

"Dobby" Poppy shouted. "Where did you come from? Is Harry Potter looking to rescue us? Is Minnie with him? What's happening?"

"I am supposed to ask those questions, not you" Hermione snapped out.

"Well I beat you to it, so there" Poppy replied sticking out her tongue at the girl. She then silenced her before turning to Dobby for answers. He told how Harry Potter was looking for them to save them, but no, he did not have Professor McG. He then said he would take them to safety.

"Fantastic" Poppy replied. "However, take me first so I can tell him the _true story_ and then come back and get Granger."

The elf replied by taking hold of Poppy's hand and popping out leaving an extremely irate Hermione Granger swearing revenge. However, she started to worry when it seemed like too much time had passed without Dobby returning. Was it really Dobby or an elf disguised as him? Horrible thoughts ran through her mind until the elf did return, grabbed her and popped her out to the safety of Happy Manor still silenced and bound due to the suggestion of Poppy.

Meanwhile, the arrival of Poppy Pomfrey had surprised and delighted everybody. She remembered Roddy because he had had two attacks of wizarding flu and on occasion had been severely hexed by Slytherins. Then she quickly gave a synopsis of how the three escaped, how they lived, Minnie's disappearance and…Hermione's recent behavior including the use of the shotgun. She promised to give an in depth explanation later but said "You better have Dobby retrieve Granger before she has a conniption."

"That does sound like Hermione" Harry said with the others agreeing with him. "Dobby, get Hermione but pop her to the remaining guest room. You can unbind her, but keep her silent for a while and LOCK THE ROOM, at least until she calms down."

"A very wise decision, Mr. Potter" Poppy said. Winky led Poppy to another bedroom to freshen up, have a bath or whatever, and change her clothes. "Oh, I hope Dobby remembers to get the bags as they contain what little clothes we have and other…interesting things."

Thus were Poppy and Hermione found, rescued and finally safe. For the moment, at least.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Belief Dies

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: _The Chance_ was one of the stories in the file that Peeves ate the other week and it was only by luck that there was enough left to recreate it

Chapter 17 – A Belief Dies

Hermione Granger was furious. Yes, she had been rescued (thankfully by Harry), but the traitorous old medi-bitch had been taken to Harry first and who knew what lies she had told him. She was brought to a nice room, her clothes were brought to her, she had had a very nice warm bubble bath and a very nice meal of chicken broiled with herbs, cauliflower with a cheese sauce, a side dish of wild rice and a variety of fresh fruit with milk was waiting for her when she had finished her bath. It was delicious and she had everything she needed except for her wand, the use of her voice and Harry not coming in person to greet her.

At least she had a few Muggle books to read and a comfortable bed to sleep in, but she had to see Harry and dispute the lies told about her. She was awaken by the sound of an elf popping in bringing her breakfast. The elf greeted her and although Hermione pointed to her throat so that the elf would know she needed to speak, the elf just smiled and informed her that Master Harry would be visiting her within an hour and then popped out.

Hermione didn't have time to motion with her hands that she needed paper and pen to write things down as she wanted to make a detailed list to give to Harry. However, she would remember the damage done to her and swear on her magic so that Harry would know the truth. She looked at the breakfast to find a cheese and mushroom omelet (her favorite), a few pieces of Canadian bacon, two slices of toast lightly butter and with just enough of orange marmalade to be tasty but not overly sweet. She was still the daughter of dentists and ate wisely.

Thus fortified, she dressed, brushed her teeth (there was no floss but then Harry couldn't remember everything) and waited for the meeting where, once unsilenced, she could vindicate herself against the lies told about her. The elf popped in to clear the small table and quickly popped away. Then the door opened and in walked Harry, followed by an unknown male carrying something. Two seconds later a bushy-haired missile slammed into Harry giving him a crushing hug but then quickly stopped and the girl pointed to her throat to be unsilenced.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said cheerfully while the girl kept pointing to her throat. "Let me introduce you to Roddy Rhodes, one of our tutors. He was a Ravenclaw and well thought of by Professor Flitwick."

Roddy nodded to the girl who basically ignored him as he sat what he was carrying on the table. When Harry – or even the other guy – hadn't spelled her voice back, she slapped Harry hard on his arm to get his attention and pointed harder at her throat.

"Ow! I know you want to speak but once you can, I won't be able to get a word in" he said smiling, while Hermione frowned, giving him a very nasty look. "However, before anything else, poke your head into the pensive and watch everything, then _**when you have watched all of**_ it, as it has been timed, I will unsilenced you and you can begin your rebuttal."

She didn't want to, but since it was the only way she could get her voice back, she stuck her head into the pensive and began to watch. Once in, Roddy started casting diagnostic spells on the girl and sure enough, found several unlawful and unethical charms, hexes, potions and various whatnots placed on the girl.

"Damn him Harry, that old #*$#&&#*(& really did a number on her and like you, some of these things were placed on her _**before**_ Hogwarts" Roddy stated.

" _ **Before Hogwarts**_?" Harry asked.

"Yes, before she went to school no doubt after McG introduced her to magic. I've heard rumors that Dumbles was always interested in Muggleborns, usually for their talents, magical power and even their family background. He would decide into what House they were to be sorted into and although McG did the initial meet and greet, he would assign Flitwick and Sprout to take those Dumbles had decided to go into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and McG would take those he wanted sorted into Gryffindor whether they were suited to that House or not. The rumors didn't say if he had McG _'convince'_ the persons to ask for Gryffindor or if he personally snuck into their homes and _'convinced'_ them personally."

"How reliant are your rumors?" Harry asked.

Sighing, Roddy replied "I had friends among some of the Gryff Muggleborns who wondered why they were in Gryffindor when that was the last House they had wanted but strangely remembered they asked the Hat to put them in Gryffindor. Once there, they were constantly under pressure to be a follower of Dumbles even if they didn't like things he did. Even if they tried to remain neutral, they became the butt of 'pranks' and unless they praised Dumbles and were followers of the Light. If not, despite any good grades, they couldn't get a sponsor to get a Mastery or a decent job in Magical Britain. Also, Flitwick seriously _'hinted'_ much of the same as the reason he couldn't sponsor me because Dumbles 'Thought it would be a waste of Filius' time to mentor me and due to his contract with Hogwarts, he had to have Dumbles' permission to mentor or train anyone for a Charms Mastery."

Just then, Hermione's head popped out of the pensive and she pointed to her throat. Harry nodded to Roddy who unsilenced the girl and both prepared for the verbal onslaught.

"I don't know how that medi-bitch did it" she began "But somehow she managed to fake her memories."

"Oh really" Roddy asked but was ignored by the girl who stalked over to Harry and looked him in the eye before shouting "You know that I have a perfect memory and what she said was totally inaccurate."

"Are you willing to swear on your magic to that effect?" Roddy asked but again was ignored. Instead Hermione began her tale of woe, betrayal, the abuse she suffered, the abandonment of Professor McGonagall and no doubt would have said more had not Harry managed to nod at Roddy, who stunned the girl, who fell to the floor rather painfully.

"I think Hermione has been getting too close to Molly Weasley, as Hermione has yelled but never that loud" Harry opined.

"Shall we try to remove the stuff Dumbles did to her?"

"Can you get rid of all of them?" Harry asked.

"I'll try, but for some we just might need the services of an Unspeakable as despite Dumbles' death they are still very strong and I would posit that he made arrangements for them to be strengthen when she went to the Weasleys and/or back to Hogwarts. The elves must obey Dumbles' orders and he probably arranged – probably by spelling the elves – to do his bidding even if he were dead."

That being said, Poppy was sent for and asked to do a very thorough medical scan which would also show the presence of the illegals placed on Hermione. While she was doing the scan she asked "Let me guess, Hermione said I must have forged my memories or some such nonsense."

"Yep, but I have discovered some illegals on her most of which have been there for years. Why didn't you find them before?" Roddy asked.

"Because, as long as I worked at Hogwarts, I was forbidden to do thorough scans on anybody but especially Harry, unless I had direct permission by Dumbledamnit. I was only allowed to scan for immediate injuries or sickness such as Quidditch or wizard flu. As I no longer am an employee of Hogwarts, I can now really practice my trade."

Poppy did her craft thoroughly for the first time she had been forced to be the medi-witch at Hogwarts. She concurred with Roddy's prognosis but suggested that the Goblins be called in as the Unspeakables had all probably been sworn to immediately report anything concerning Poppy, Minerva, Hermione, Neville and especially Harry.

"Can we risk taking Hermione to the Goblins as I've only allowed certain people to enter and although I sort of trust them…I don't trust anybody completely after what I have experienced in both worlds."

After much discussion, it was decided that Roddy would go to Gringotts and ask. So off he went and about an hour later, he returned to inform them that the Goblins would protect Hermione, remove any and all illegal magics and Roddy would return to pick her up when it was done.

"Since we didn't give them a list of what's she's been spelled with, they won't know how long it will take or how expensive it will be to totally heal her. Once it is done, they will contact me via this portkey they gave me – which I have checked for trackers – and once I pay their fee, when it is itemized and calculated, we should have a Dumbledore-free Hermione Granger back."

It would take three days to free Hermione and the fee was…substantial…but _probably_ worth it. "She will probably sleep for a day or two due to the stress she has undergone" Roddy was told by the Goblins "but she will be like she had always been before being cursed by Dumbledore."

"In other words, a bossy, bigoted, know-it-all who has to know everything, is always right, is of a higher moral character than any of us and is destined to rule over our world all since she is so superior than we are" opted a very annoyed Susan Bones. She had never liked Granger and now ' _after being freed from the evil spells cast on her by an evil wizard'_ (like something out of a fairy tale) _**supposedly**_ , she would be a new person. Many agreed with Susan but knew better than agree with her in public, especially since Harry was their savior and benefactor and he had always cared for Hermione, despite her flaws. But Susan knew what she knew and leopards didn't change their spots even after three days spent being cured by the Goblins.

It was Harry who, naturally, came to his friend's defense. "We should all give Hermione a chance. I will admit that she is bossy, a know-it-all, considers herself to be always right and…some of the other stuff you mentioned…but we MUST now give her the benefit of a doubt, correct Madam Pomfrey?"

The medi-witch had a blank look on her face (no doubt to gather her composure) before replying "I told you all to call me Poppy" and that was all she said. So everyone went back to silently eating their lunch, but hoping for the best or rather what was best for them and not Hermione Granger.

The bodies of the Toad and Short Troll weren't found until a cowed house elf arrived in Toad's bedroom with her morning tea. Her bed hadn't been slept in so maybe, the elf thought, perhaps the hideous, fiendish, cruel Headmistress had fallen asleep at her desk. Holding the tray, the elf quietly popped into the office, only to immediately drop the tray, scream (although house elves were not allowed to scream) and then pop out to report to the head elf the horror she had seen. The head elf went to have a look for himself and promptly threw up his breakfast. After cleaning it up, he left to find an Auror.

An investigation was started, photos of the "horror" were taken, and finally Fudge was notified. The Auror who had fetched Ginny Weasley to the office swore that he had left the girl there about 11:30 p.m., wearing, as ordered by Umbridge, nothing but a nightie, bathrobe and slippers, and that he still had the girl's wand.

One had to give Fudge credit as he waited until it was too late for the deadline for the Evening Prophet, not only so that a thorough investigation could be done but to put together as slanderous a finding as possible. Arthur Weasleys had not shown up for work, so Aurors were sent to the Burrow and noticed that apparently some hasty packing was done and Arthur and Molly Weasley were gone so they probably had Ginny with them.

The Twins and Ron were summoned, or rather roughly dragged from classes and taken to a Ministry holding cell for interrogation. Although breakfast was over and it was now nearly time for lunch, no one missed the Toad at breakfast and it was announced that lunch was now a mandatory meal to commence at exactly 1:00 p.m. The students were told only that there was a murder investigation underway and until further notice all classes were cancelled. Auror MacNair was now in charge and it was he who addressed the great hall.

"The Perfects will lead all students to their respective common rooms, a head count will be taken, and once it is determined that all students are present in the common rooms, all doors and windows will be sealed. Meals, beginning with this one, will be served in the common rooms, the owlery and all working floos will be closed and NO ONE will leave their House until further notice or face a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

Of course the students were shocked and just as the Perfects began to lead their charges to their Houses, Draco Malfoy (because he was Draco Malfoy) had to ask "Who has been murdered?" only to be yelled at by MacNair "None of your damned business Malfoy and your father will hear about this but by us and not you, so shut the hell up."

Once all the students were accounted for and in their Houses, a meal was delivered, consisting only of sandwiches, beef broth and pumpkin juice. Naturally there was grumbling, but since it was lunch and sandwiches were often served at the midday meal, but so were other things like salads, full soups, rolls and butter and pudding. Most students spent their day complaining and wagers were being taken as to who was murdered. Not surprisingly (and dearly hoped for), Umbridge was the most likely to have been offed and as to who had done it, the Weasleys were blamed if only for the fact that three of them had been dragged from their classes and Ginny was missing.

A message had been sent to Charlie's dragon reserve with specific instructions and British Aurors would soon be arriving not only to question Charlie but to hunt for his murderous family. Percy had been horrified at learning what had happened and his sister being blamed for double murder, but he had been absolutely speechless (quick alert the news media) when he was sent to a holding cell only to find Bill already there.

The next morning the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ screamed out about the "Horror at Hogwarts" listing various opinions about who had done the dirty deed, why were the murders committed, and what the punishment would be. "If Arthur, Molly and Ginevra Weasley do not turn themselves in, the six other Weasley boys will take their place in Azkaban or even be given the Kiss once the trial in absentia is completed."

Since the three Weasleys were on the run and didn't have access to the news in Britain, they wouldn't know about the Weasley boys being held as hostage. Since the owlery was closed and the students confined to their Houses, no one received a copy of the _Prophet_ , and thus knew nothing, which is what MacNair had planned. "Keep them in suspense and ignorant in case we have to question them. That and the food should weaken any will."

What he meant by the food was short and boring rations. In each House a large caldron full of a glue-like porridge appeared along with bowls and spoons and water. At lunch and dinner, sandwiches were served but without any broth or form of soup, pumpkin juice and NO PUDDING. The sandwiches were plain and had no condiments to liven them up. After one full day of such a menu, it was noticed that there were not enough bowls for each student to have porridge and only one sandwich per person was served. It was the survival of the fastest and heaven help you if such people like Crabbe and Goyle spotted the food first. At least Gryffindor didn't have Ron-the-bottomless-pit-Weasley to feed as riots would have surely broken out.

It was enough to almost wish that Umbridge was still in charge because at least they got to eat!


End file.
